Zähler: The Second Stone
by Caeli13
Summary: There was a girl behind the Golden Trio. She was not as bright nor as amazing as her friends; a Hufflepuff, standing on the sidelines as she watches every event unfold. But, Wille Laire keeps a secret. The very secret could either help or destroy the Dark Lord. As her present clashes with her past, will she help Harry and the gang or will she succumb? Roy x OC x Draco(One-sided)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01:

" _What do you mean by –"_

 _Static._

How? I knew those words. Why can't I remember?

" _Are you sure she has no other relatives? Uncle, aunt, cousin, sister, brother or so?"_

" _She does have an aunt living in the European borders of London."_

" _I see…"_

 _A stagnant pause._

 _Footsteps coming slowly on the wooden floor._

 _That sound stopped the moment a pair of uniform black boots reached in front of the girl. She looked up, spotting kind, gentle eyes that matched his midnight black hair, his squared jaw strained despite his gentleness. His blue military uniform, albeit clean, smelt of ashes and fire, spoke and reeked of death._

" _Hey," he tried to smile, only giving a wry expression. "Everything will be okay."_

 _The girl looked down on her missing right leg that stopped bleeding a while ago. With a muffled sob, she thought,_ No, it won't. Not now, not ever.

"Wille."

The girl leaning against the window sill of the train jumped in surprise. She looked around the brown compartment, her eyes landing on her friends.

"You alright?" a girl with bushy brown hair and almond brown eyes asked. "You were moaning in your sleep, muttering something." The said girl pressed the back of her hand against Wille's forehead.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Leave her be, Hermione," her other friend, the redheaded Ron, spoke, his blue eyes nonchalantly looking at a stack of cards in his hand. "She's probably still tired from the events coming from the world cup."

"Well, you can't be sure that it's the reason, Ronald," Hermione retorted.

Wille Laire had always been plagued by her memories. They were the things she was trying to forget ever since her aunt decided she wanted nothing to do with her and dropped her off at St. Agnes' House For Orphans. Ever since then, she kept to herself and the mechanical leg that was out of proportion with her body.

Looking around the compartment, she spotted three of the current people whom trusted her and loved her despite her deficiencies.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sat with a quiet expression on his face. His unruly black hair stood everywhere as his emerald green eyes stared through his circular glasses. His forehead, which was covered by his bangs, hid the scar that made him a legend. He wore oversized clothes that seem to fit a bull, but she made no comments on that.

Hermione Granger, the brains of the group, sat beside her, a book in her hand. She was quietly reading through her year's current books, absorbing everything by heart. She was the smartest witch in her generation, and one would never cross her unless you want to suffer. She probably read the book for the tenth time.

And then, there was Ron Weasley. He was sitting beside Harry, playing with a little figurine of Bulgaria's number one seeker, Victor Krum, which was animatedly moving on its own.

"Where are we?" Wille asked, noticing the darkening skies.

Hermione responded, "We're almost close to Hogwarts." Closing her book, she stood up and tucked it in her robes.

Wille instantly did the same and sheepishly noticed that everyone was already dressed in their uniforms. Harry and Ron wore their black pants, collared white shirts with red and gold neckties and their dress robes with their house symbol on their left chest in the color of a scarlet and gold lion. Hermione's was almost the same with the difference of a skirt reaching just above her knee and long socks that covered the legs.

"I'll go get changed," she muttered. Limping, she tried to reach the suitcase above their seats. It was always a sad thing being short, but being only four and a half was bad, especially at the age of thirteen.

"Let me help you with that," Harry volunteered.

She thanked him sincerely and managed to acquire her uniform.

While crossing the corridor, she heard a familiar snarky voice telling her, "Watch your step!" as she toppled over through the owner's foot. Tumbling towards the floor, she looked up to see silver and green snake as the crest on the chest while her body felt the pain of landing on a hard surface.

"Isn't it Limping Willey," Draco Malfoy sneered.

He was a boy a year older than her and was the archenemy of Harry. Platinum blonde hair and silver eyes with a pointed chin, he was as good looking as he was kind, for, whatever physical features he has, he was nothing but evil towards her.

"Come to cry to St. Potter?" his fat accomplice sneered back while the fatter one just laughed.

"It is cruel to do something like that, you know," someone said behind her. This person lifted her up gently, helping her with her clothes, too. "I hope you mind, Malfoy, for I'm having half the mind to tell the professors."

Malfoy spat angrily, "Let's go, boys. It looks like Diggory wants to associate with degenerates, too." His lackies not far behind, Malfoy disappeared into another compartment.

"You didn't have to do that, Cedric," she said timidly, looking up at the tall, dark-haired boy of sixteen in front of her whose stark grey eyes made his chiseled features look softer. His black and yellow necktie distinguished him from a different group with a badger on his dress robes, similar to hers. What also distinguished him was the prefect's badge on his right chest, signaling his power to conduct and control the students.

"You are a student under my care," he said, giving her a lopsided grin. "Anyways," his expression shot up, "see you around." She watched him walk pass her and smiled as he cuddled his girlfriend, feeling giddy for him.

The only thing she had that made her feel accepted was the fact that she was accepted into a house – a group, a family, within the walls of her school.

Looking at her mechanical leg, it was the only thing that kept her apart from the people. Automail, it was called. She couldn't really explain it, but, the wires that formed around the intricately woven machine were connected to the nerves, making it react with the commands the brain used.

As she changed into the outfit almost akin to Cedric Diggory sans the skirt, she recalled her first year. She received the letter from Hogwarts, telling her that she was, in fact, a witch. That explained all the weird stuff she could do when her emotions were getting the better of her, like sending rats after a bunch of kids that kept on tripping her and making a badger eat the Mother Superior's shoes when she stopped her from getting seconds, saying that she was 'getting too fat with her grubby hands'. Though it worsened the ostracism from the nuns, it was her first time being happy. She packed instantly, buying everything she needed, even a beautiful pet owl she called Eis, the German for ice, for its white fur reminded her of such. she just didn't expect that she'd be receiving a far worse treatment from people she would be schooling with.

When she lost her leg at nine, she was but a wee thing back then. The Automail itself was expensive, her parents' inheritance going to all of it. Her aunt, realizing she would earn nothing after finding out about the loss of the money, decided to ship her off to an orphanage, where she grew without much confidence in herself, seeing that her constantly dyed long purple hair and onyx brown eyes were too 'normal and rebellious'. So, seeing that she couldn't afford having an Automail made every time she grew, it was already a foot too small for her. That caused her limping. It was even worse when she found out that the technology that ran the cogs of her leg were useless in a magic-ridden school. It was also by luck that the kind yet stern Professor McGonagall managed to cast a spell that repels magic from affecting her leg, so, it became more tolerable and bearable.

A lot of things happened since then. She became Harry's friend after being rescued by a bullying Malfoy, followed by their little excursions in saving Ginny, Ron's sister and her fellow classmate in potions, from the chamber of secrets, and busting out an innocent convict from being killed in her second year who turned out to be Harry's godfather, adding cool points to Harry's standards in her book.

She frowned at seeing how her socks barely cover her disfigured legs. Shrugging it off, it was just in time for her to return to where Ron, Harry and Hermione were. Together, the three went towards the carriages that led them into the great hall, where the feasts were going to take place like every year.

"I'll head off to the Hufflepuff table," she said sadly the moment they arrived.

Hermione hugged her and said, "Take care, Wille. Remember to use the hex I taught you just this summer."

They exchanged conspiratorial looks before separating.

She looked around the great hall, raising her head to the ceiling filled with floating candles that never melt and the enchanted roof that mimicked the outside weather, thinking it was a good day. In front of her, her eyes saw four different tables aligned accordingly; the brave lion-like Gryffindor, the wise raven Ravenclaw, the ever-friendly badger Hufflepuff, and the tricky snake Slytherin before the table up the platform that was reserved for the teachers. She went and looked for her house, the Hufflepuff and saw a girl she tolerated but could never really be friends with.

She scanned the teachers, noticing the familiar faces and an open seat, knowing that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was needed, the previous one being sacked for being a werewolf despite his amazing contribution to being the best teacher ever.

Her eyes went to the middle of the hall, though, where an old-tattered brown hat sat on a stool. It was your typical witch's hat, only coated in brown color. There were three rips from this hat, two being the eyes and one being the mouth.

Chuckling to herself, she recalled her own sorting.

" _Hmmm…" the hat said on her head, "I see courage in you, resourcefulness…You are also quite a catch in terms of your skills with what you put to practicality, but, your yearning to be a friend to those in need…yes, I see now…better be…" the hat let out a sharp yell, "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Remembering like it was only yesterday?"

She turned around to see the transparent sight of a fat man with a friar's outfit.

"Hello, Fat Friar," she smiled at her designated house ghost. "How was your summer?"

"Very well, young Laire, thank you," he chortled, moving away to greet the other students.

It was just then that her time was occupied by a few interruptions. "Did you see the blue coats a while ago?" Louisa Barons, the curly-haired brunette whom she tolerated, asked.

"Blue coats?" Wille asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard that they're here because of the tournament," Cedric butted in, much to Wille's irritation. But the word tournament peaked her interest even more.

"I'm listening," she said in a sing-song voice.

The doors of the great hall burst open before anyone could share any information.

As tradition, it was the first years that went by the boat. Hagrid, a half-giant friend of hers, was leading them, his thick, bearded face of black and dark eyes focused on heading the group. He wore what seemed to be a thick leather trench coat that would have drowned her if she was wearing it.

She began to zone out. She didn't care for the messages, finding it more important to think of other things as she glanced at the slithering table, her eyes boring into the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy, as always, was in his ever handsome glory.

She knew her feelings were for naught. Aside from being a disfigured 'degenerate', she was also a Muggleborn, someone with no magic in her blood. That alone was enough for Draco to hate her. He was, of course, from the pureblooded areas, the ones whose family held magic for centuries. Besides, to him, a Muggleborn was nothing more than a mudblood, the most insulting name a person could say about one such as her.

The ringing of an empty glass being hit lightly by a dining utensil was enough to get her out of her reverie. She straightened and behaved herself along with everyone else, clearing her throat and helping in keeping the silence as the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, spoke of his speech. With his half-moon spectacles and that silvery hair and beard, his crystal blue eyes were like x-rays that saw through everything.

"Fond greetings to you all," he began. "First of all, I would like to address the rules and regulations one must follow. As you are aware," he looked pointedly somewhere, and my guess went to the older Weasley twins, who were well-known pranksters, "the forest is strictly forbidden to everyone, and I'm sure our older students would prove that caution is advisable. There are also some materials that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has banned within the premises –"

"I don't think anyone cares, right?" Louisa muttered conspiratorially.

I nodded as the headmaster went on, "which is posted against his office door, if anyone would like to take a look.

"Lastly, I'm sure some of you are curious as to who are new staffs members are for this year." At this announcement, an eruption of murmurs filled the once silent hallways.

A man entered the room from one of the sides of the teachers' table. He was normal, for all one could say except perhaps the wooden leg on his left, almost a mirror to Wille's and a big eye that went and swirled around his face on the left. He was almost exactly like Hagrid with the difference in height being of normal size and his balding top head.

"Alastor Moody," a Hufflepuff whispered, but, Wille eased her hearing senses towards the Gryffindor, wondering what Harry and the others thought of this.

"…Dark wizard catcher. My father speaks highly of him," was all she could muster to hear.

He was followed by a man whom Wille recognized instantly.

" _Corporal_?" she gasped silently.

Cedric and Louisa glanced at her in confusion.

"Corporal?" Cedric inquired.

He was tall with broad shoulders and a well-built physique. His eyes were as black as his hair. A well-formed square jaw encompassed the dark eyes which once gazed at her with worry and sympathy, now filled with a hardness she could somehow decipher. They spoke of war, fire and _death_ …

 _The army does that to you_ , she thought sadly.

He was dressed in what she recognized as the military outfit of Germany, clad in blue with silver outlines. His stance was that truly of an officer as he surveyed everyone in front of him without even blinking.

"He's Corporal Roy Mustang," she breathe out as Professor Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as Alastor Moody. "After my parents died, he was the one that looked after me for three months before I moved here, or, at least," she let out hastily, "that was his ranking in the army almost five years ago."

"…and Colonel Roy Mustang and his assistant, Mr. Edward Elric," Dumbledore said proudly, "the new teacher for our new elective called Alchemy."

A lot of students applauded, but she couldn't help but gasp, " _Colonel_?!"

Before the end of her second year, she received a letter that inquired if one was willing to pick a couple or more electives. She picked Divination and Alchemy, not realizing that she would be facing the past she was actually running away from.

Now, turning her head to the new addition, she was quite happy that she wasn't the only one that didn't grow.

Edward Elric was also one of her few correspondents until her aunt sent her to the orphanage. He was a sporting young lad a few years older than her with golden blonde hair and matching eyes who favored a black pair of pants with matching tank top and a red coat with the sigil of alchemy on the back. He favored white gloves over his hands, and she knew why. She was not the only one who favored Automail as body parts, and Edward Elric has an Automail for a left leg and a right arm.

"And now," Dumbledore smiled, "Let the feast begin!"

Ah, the wonders of magic!

Without much thought, Wille dug in while listening in to Cedric's story about what happened during the world cup.

"Weren't you there, too, Laire?" a sixth year friend of his inquired.

Wille nodded nonchalantly, her mind drifting off.

" _Careful, Laire_ ," Malfoy's voice echoed in her mind at the memory of him gripping her wrist to the point in bruised, " _Mudbloods are the prey. They might want to poke a little fun at you and Granger_."

After the feast, Wille and the rest of the Hufflepuffs followed followed Cedric and the other prefect to their designated dorm rooms. Wille, whose impairment caused such distress, limped as quickly as she could, trying to catch up to the others.

"Here," a voice said. "Let me give you a lift."

"Thanks, um…?" she began, embarrassed at not knowing who this Hufflepuff was.

"Jesse Wingson," he said, showing a dimple on his cheek. "I'm a fifth year. And you are the famous Wille Laire."

She cocked her head to one side. He has the dark shade of brown hair that curled around the edges of his face with piercing green eyes. His face was somewhat elfin, but that did not make her ignore how his hourglass body seemed pretty masculine. He was broad chested, and she could feel the abdominal muscles on his stomach as he helped her.

"How do you know me?" she asked when they reached their dorm room. "I mean," she shook her head, "what do you mean by famous?"

He chuckled. "Everyone knows that you're friends with Harry Potter and the smartest witch in our generation. The Granger girl, am I right?"

"Hermione," she smiled. "Yeah, she's pretty great."

"Oh, I'm sure you're also great as she is," he smiled even more. "I mean, I also heard how you helped Potter and Weasley in saving Ginny Weasley, that pretty sister of his, right?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, which she decided to ignore.

"Yeah, she is," she couldn't deny. Ginny did inherit the awesome Weasley genes.

"Anyway," Jesse smiled at her, "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded and headed to her room, where she accepted the warmth of her husband she called bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for following and faving~**

 **I honestly haven't written fanfics in a long time, but, thanks for liking them, anyways~ I'm going to be a bit sorry if some characters are out of character since I haven't seen the series for quite a while. Please, R & R~**

Chapter 02:

"Have you received your schedules?" Wille asked over the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Harry as she favored her good leg.

Harry handed her his, and this went on until everyone she knew knew of her schedule, including the two favorites of her, the Weasley twins. Both inheriting the Weasley genes, Fred and George Weasley were tall and lanky, with red hair and freckles on their faces. They were also quite tenacious in their pranks. Both troublesome, Wille had been one of their most trusted, for she, too, was also a prankster herself.

"I see you've got double Potions with the lot," Ron said sadly, glancing at the Slytherin table.

Wille snuck a look at Draco. He was looking quite good, as always. He was staying with Crabbe and Goyle, his little bodyguards.

"Are you actually staring and liking Theodore Nott?" Hermione exclaimed in a hissing tone.

She quickly darted her gaze from the Slytherin table with an adamant expression, realizing that she must have been staring for a bit too long. "Of course not," she replied hastily. "I like…someone else."

"It better not be a Slytherin," Ron scowled. "They're bad blood there, mate. The whole lot of them are."

Cautiously, Wille kept herself in check for the time being. She hated being judged, and she hated it when others were also being judged. It was just one of those inborn things after what she witnessed in the news about the death of the Ishbalans, a race of dark skinned people with crimson eyes and silvery white hair.

Looking back at her schedule, she limped out towards her first lesson, the dreaded Alchemy. It was located near the Charms classroom. With an agitation she felt like never before, she crossed the stairs, clutching her bag at her left.

"You really need to get the leg checked out," a voice said behind her.

She grinned at Ginny Weasley.

"How are you?"

Wille shrugged. "Limping on, as usual. Tell me, do they have legs from zombies that could be attached to me?"

Ginny snorted, her red cascading hair shaking along with her. "Zombies don't exist, Wille."

"Neither do unicorns and rainbow ponies," Wille smirked, "but, that didn't stop people from believing in them." Both walked in and took their respective seats. When she moved to the very back, Ginny suddenly looked confused.

"I think I'll sit this one out here," Wille said nervously.

Ginny shrugged and took hers beside her. "If you say so." She took out her book, suddenly asking, "Did Harry tell you anything?"

Wille internally smirked. She knew of Ginny's long time crush on the Boy Who Lived and wouldn't stop teasing her about it. She was practically used to it anyway as she replied casually, "He said something about spending summer at your place again."

And there it was. The reddening of the ears was the first sign of a Weasley blushing from the high of emotions.

Wille leaned closer to her while the others willed in the class. "Actually, I think he's enjoying the Burrow quite a lot. He and Ron already made plans. It was a bit hilarious really. Maybe you could…" she bumped Ginny against the shoulder lightly, both giggling.

The doors opened to reveal the person she has been dreading to meet.

"He looks so handsome," a Gryffindor whispered beside her.

"So manly," a Hufflepuff sighed.

She watched as a smirk floated into his face.

 _Gods_ , she sighed, _at least that's one thing that would never change about him_.

Aside from knowing that he planned to declare that all women would wear min-skirts when he becomes Führer, or head of the entire country of Germany, it was a known fact that the current Colonel of the army was a flirt, and she had witnessed enough at her early age to be in denial.

"Good morning," he said, saluting. "I am your professor for today, Colonel Roy Mustang. You will not be addressing me as professor, for I deemed it too common for my taste. Instead, you will address me as either sir or Colonel. Understood?" he surveyed everyone, who replied a, "Yes, sir."

Where was Ed?

"Good," he nodded. Walking towards the blackboard, he took a chalk and began writing.

 **A LCHEMY**

He underlined this twice. Looking back at them, he asked, "What do you know about Alchemy?"

No raised their hands. Shaking his head, he bellowed, "Is this the kind of class I'll be teaching? I expected more from you. You see, soldiers don't go into battle without being ready. What if you're faced with a rebel who clearly knew what he was doing? In Alchemy, it is the same. You need to be prepared. What circle you draw will affect your Alchemy."

For a moment there, Wille thought that Mustang had gazed slightly longer at her direction. Mentally, she shook her head and threw that idea away.

He walked to his wooden desk in front of the blackboard. He took a blue, leather-bound book and raised it in front of the class. "Your weapon right now is not your wand – far from it. It is _knowledge_. With the knowledge, who hold power." Placing the book back, he went on, "As a soldier, I witnessed enough to tell you that even a nine year old could use Alchemy and nearly managed the forbidden with the knowledge that child held due to research." He chuckled.

A student raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Creevey, sir. If I may ask, what did this person do?"

Wille's heart began to beat erratically. Her palms began to sweat at what Mustang was speaking of.

 _No…_

"I think that story is for another time, Colonel," a voice spoke behind the class.

Everyone turned to see Edward, leaning against the doors with a serious expression.

"Right," Mustang nodded.

Thank heavens for divine intervention!

She let out a sigh of relief.

The class went on with Mustang explaining everything, from the very basic theory. There was a lot of note taking, especially on Ginny's end, but Wille's hand already knew the theories by heart. She could even perform simple processes that didn't require much work, though, she pretended to be paying attention. Instead, she was busy looking at the grey skies, knowing that rain was about to come. She even busied herself with drawing different types of Alchemy circles that she knew of, copying even the one on the gloves of her current professor.

When class ended, she quickly got up and scurried her things into her bag.

"Ms. Laire," Mustang called. "I would like to have a word with you."

She groaned. Looking at Ginny, she said, "I'll catch up at free period."

Ginny nodded. "Okay. I'll save you a seat at the hall."

Trying not to limp, she walked back towards the table, where Mustang observed her with his military eyes. It made her uncomfortable, but, she wouldn't dare say something that would raise his suspicions.

Reaching his table, the Colonel sighed, "You weren't copying notes."

How did he…?

He smirked. "I know a diligent student when I see one. You're definitely not that type."

Wille replied coolly, "But, one such as you would be quick to judge a book by its cover, don't you think?"

Ed chuckled. "Anyone that's female and is a homo sapiens, he'd talk to."

"Well, I am good-looking," Mustang countered.

 _I'll kill him. I wanna rip his balls off and feed them to the Giant Squid. He will die by my hands_ …was what she wanted to say.

As far as their banter went, Wille was too focused on the Fullmetal's arm and leg. He wasn't moving his right arm, and he appeared to be limping. She knew that it was the effects of the castle's magic, fluctuating the modern gears she knew that cost more than her share of fortune.

"Are we done here, sir?" she asked, trying not to sound rude. "I will be late for Potions, and the professor hates everyone but his own house. He might duck fifty points from me before I could say 'Save me'."

"Right," Mustang cleared his throat. "My point is, you won't pass the theory-base of the first trimester I have planned out in curriculum if you wouldn't try. I know how boring the theories are, I could attest to that, but hard work and perseverance are all you need." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he went on, "I don't want anyone to fail this class. This is actually easy, once you get the grasp of it. Truly, I see potential, Miss Laire, but, you won't be able to bring it to its potency if you don't try."

"Understood, sir," she replied.

"Good," Mustang nodded. Nodding to her, she was about to turn away until she peaked at Edward one more time and said, "You better have your Automail checked by one of the professors. They know what to do."

Because of that incident, Wille was three minutes late for her class, causing her to lose five points for her house. It only worsened when her Divination professor, a Trelawny, started giving creepy notes about her predictions with her bushier than thou mane of brown hair and her thickly-rimmed glasses.

Frankly, she was happy when lunch came along.

"What's for lunch? I'm starving," she grumbled, sitting beside a laughing Ginny.

"Bad day?" Harry asked.

"Mustang and Snape," she spat, grabbing tons of the gravy-filled mashed potatoes. She shoved them into her mouth, savoring how they melted then went on, "He called me for not copying notes on Alchemy and how I would fail if I don't do something with my life. Then, I was late for THREE WHOLE MINUTES."

She went on, "Fucked up peepz," that sounded like, "Fo-ooped-peopz," due to the food she garbled.

"Wille!" Hermione shut her book shut with indignation. "Manners! Honestly, you're just like Ron."

She and Ron exchanged looks, his mouth full of chicken with one in each hand. Both of them shrugged in unison, went back to their food and ignored everyone else whilst Hermione sighed, "I rest my case here."

"No one asked you to put your two cents in, 'Mione," Ron chortled.

Shaking her head, she reopened her book to the chapter she was last in.

"Do mine senses deceive me?"

Wille's ears instantly picked the familiar voice of George Weasley.

"Ms. Perfect Laire is pissed at someone else rather than Snape?" Fred Weasley grinned.

"What can we –"

"– do to –"

"– help you?"

At first, Wille found it weird that the Weasley Twins always ended up finishing each other's sentences, but grew to love it as she spent more time with her mentors. With a grin of her own, she said conspiratorially, "Anyone snuck a dung bomb and some other prank stuff?"

"Not again," Hermione breathed out. "Wille, I don't like passing by the corridors that would stink. Can't you do something less hassle?"

"Nope," she replied with the twins, earning a frown from Hermione. She resumed just shaking her head and ignoring the trio.

It was not until the following day when she heard that the Alchemy would have been cancelled due to a mysterious dung bomb being flown along with some fireworks. Her happiness was soaring so high that it took the appearance and bullying from Draco Malfoy and his lackies to fall from it.

"Well, look, who it is," Draco sneered. "Limping Willey. How nice of you to limp for us in the corridor. Tell me, is a Squib like you still trying to fit in in this school?"

A Squib was a wizard or witch-born person who didn't inherit any ounce of magic.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed with glee at her misery.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she mumbled.

Malfoy's expression instantly turned sour. Before she could even blink, Draco's hand roughly tugged her wrist, making her whimper in pain.

"Say that again, you Mudblood," he threatened. "I dare you –"

"What is going on here?"

For some strange reason, she was happy that the flirtatious bastard appeared in time, fury clear in his dark eyes.

"Laire fell, sir," Draco exclaimed convincingly. "I was just trying to help her up. She somehow twisted her wrist when she bumped against me, thinking that I wouldn't be able to balance myself. She always hated me."

 _That's fucking not true_.

Mustang shook his head. "I know a lie when I see one, Mr. Malfoy. Your excuses aside, I wouldn't allow such injustice to be left alone. Bullying is a form of ostracizing one's classmate from the rest and it can be a form of a petty crime. Because of this action, you and your friends will receive detention – and I don't want to hear any protestations," he glared sharply at Draco's appalled expression.

"My father would hear about this," he hissed, thinking that the Colonel would be too distracted to hear.

Mustang rolled his eyes. "I've been threatened much worse, young man. Death is an everyday enemy on the battlefield, and you are just a boy compared to me. Now run along while I talk to your head of house about this malignant behavior."

"Except for you, Laire," he said, pulling her by the scruff of her robes when she was about to turn. Chuckling at her antics, he said, "You might have dyed your hair with whatever color you've used, but I'd recognize someone who dabbed in human transmutations… Leiden Dunkelheit."

She didn't miss a beat when she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That snarky attitude wouldn't leave you scot-free," he chuckled. He gently tucked one stray strand of hair behind her ear with a smirk.

She pulled herself roughly away from him, muttering, "Bug someone else, you _arschloch_."

Mustang frowned at her. "Now, that's no way to treat an old colleague."

She limped away, stating, "I was never part of the Military, anyway."

She forced herself to limp away fast.

The rest of the day, she spent her time avoiding Edward and Mustang by studying, especially during free period.

A shadow fell upon the book she was reading. Looking up, she smiled at Jesse, who positioned himself beside her.

"You don't mind me sitting here, right?"

 _You're practically sitting, anyway, lame-o_.

"Sure," she plastered on a smile.

While she went away reading and answering her assignment, Jesse pointed at a certain sentence and said, "No, that's wrong. Salem was where the witch hunts became rampant. It was also during the year sixteen ninety-two, not sixteen seventy-three. That was when it ended."

"Snap," she palmed her forehead roughly. Wincing, she looked sheepishly at Jesse, who smiled.

"It's alright," he went on, whipping out his want and muttering an incantation that instantly corrected her mistake. "I can see you're pretty stressed. Have a lot going on right now in your class?"

"Nothing much," she sighed. "Just…worried."

He raised one fine eyebrow. "About?"

She shrugged. "About this tournament that everyone's been crazy about. I wasn't really paying attention to Professor Dumbledore during his announcement. I was zoning out, so, I barely caught on what he was saying."

"He didn't mention much," Jesse said. "Just went on about two schools going. Dumstrang and Beauxbatons."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course," his tone became smug. "Hogwarts is not the only school that existed. Beauxbatons is in France while Dumstrang was somewhere around Romania, though, Dumstrang focused more on the dark arts than we do."

"Fascinating," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Jesse, thinking nothing of it, went on, "They were also said to be…"

She did her zoning off again, only nodding and reacting whenever she was called for it.

 _I'm stuck with another idiot. Gods, and I thought Ron was bad… I mean, Dumb and strang sounded more like a horror movie gone bad. Beauxbatons sounded like a French cuisine gone wrong._

"Jesse," she cleared her throat after an hour. "I need to go. I don't want to be late for Madame Pomfrey's class."

"Herbology three?" he asked. Closing his notebook, he said, "I can take you there."

 _You couldn't be more obvious_.

A memory flashed within her, recalling Mustang's tirade when she was nine.

" _Midget Number Two, are you listening?"_

 _Mustang stood, tall and proud, with a finger pointing up knowingly._

" _Remember: when a guy entertains you even when you ask for no such entertainment, he's practically trying to catch your attention. When he also brags a lot and tries to be on your good side, he wants something from you. It's all about s –what the hell, Hughes?"_

" _She's too young for this useless musings, Roy," his friend spoke stonily, the log book he had used to hit him on the head underneath his armpit_.

Thinking to herself, she grinned, _Apparently, his 'useless musings' were a huge help_.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Because of two reviewers, I would post this chapter a week in advance. I want to specifically thank and dedicate this chapter to:

 **Wfvvbgbeb** – for being so excited for the next chapter

 **n1ghtdr34m3r** – for giving a very nice critic and typically almost acute guess on what I have planned for the series. Your opinion is well-met, dear reader.

Now, on to the chapter!

R&R please!

Chapter 03:

Wille couldn't help but yawn at Mustang's ramblings. Not to brag or anything, her skills in Alchemy were truly exceptional. After seeing things beyond the human mind's capacity, she forgot the theories written in ink on paper and saw things quite differently. Trying to relearn everything was like asking her to drink slushies at a quick speed.

"Alchemy is, and always will be, science," Mustang finished.

There goes that word again. _Science_.

How she hated that word.

The bell signaling the end of class was welcomed the moment it came. Together, she and Ginny packed their things for their next class. Ginny went to hers while she directed herself reluctantly to the underground dwellings of the Potions master.

Nothing much happened in potion, unless you count the fact that she blew up her potion by using too much ginger root and boomslang skin, earning a detention after dinner. The only good thing that came up from it was that a few Slytherin students sprouted an extra pair of arms. It was her highlight of the day yet.

Leaving the dark and disturbingly dank classroom, she was caught by surprise when an Automail practically ruffled her hair.

"Ed~," she whined.

"That's Sir Elric to you, kid," he grinned.

She looked up, huffing.

The students passed by, staring and gawking at them while trading whispers and assumptions at their closeness, which she ignored completely. She was so used to being talked about that she learned a lot of things about blocking people out, which Alchemy couldn't seem to teach.

"The Colonel told me," he said. Looking her from head to toe, he shook his head, "I never thought I'd see you again, Leiden. Especially here, all dolled-up and so…thin." He frowned at the last word.

She frowned back with her none-of-your-business expression. "Ed," she groaned as both walked side by side, not as mentor and student, but as friends. "I hate that name. You of all people should know that." She grudgingly smiled at him.

He chuckled. "You preferred Larkspur, right?"

"Lark," she corrected.

"Like the bird," Ed smiled.

That was her name. Leiden-Alexandra Larkspur Dunkelheit, the name she so loved and hate.

She smiled back.

Looking at his Automail, she commented casually, "I see a professor fixed the glitching problems." He was walking pretty fine, along with his right arm that seemed to have stopped reacting badly to the magic in the air.

Ed smacked himself with his good hand. "Now I remember! I was supposed to talk to you about that tiny Automail you have there," he pointed obnoxiously at her disproportionate attribute.

This made Wille defensive. "What about it?"

"Easy there, little bird," he said, using the nickname he used to call her.

Ed, who knew the legend behind her tantrums from the almighty Mustang himself, raised his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down. I was just wondering if you would want to get that replaced with something better."

Wille instantly stormed off, "Not interested."

Sadly, with her incapacity, Ed was able to follow her.

"Why don't you want to replace it?" he asked. "Is it because it's all the way in Germany?"

She turned to face him abruptly, causing him to stumble and shrink at her deadly stare.

"You know I don't have the money for it, Ed," she moaned with utter frustration. "You were there. As much as I want to have this change, I can't. I even have to use my funding from the Ministry of Magic just to get me started, and that's not even half of it."

"What if I tell you I'll pay for it?"

Her ears literally perked up like a cat's.

"I have a friend at Risembool," Ed went on. "She's been fixing these pieces of crap for years, although; don't tell her I said that." He shivered with exaggeration. "She'll beat me up for it, I tell you, although, she's really a good mechanic…not to mention, um, she's…"

"Will she really?" she mumbled shyly.

"Huh?" Ed cocked his head to one side.

"Fix me?" she went on clearly.

Ed shook his head. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently said, "There is nothing about you that needs to be fixed. Whoever said so is a piece of shit for bullying you to believe that you're someone who needs to be physically perfect."

Wille couldn't explain it, but, the emotions coming from her were something positive, that she just had to hug the guy in front of her. Doing so, she felt Ed stiffen. He patted her on the back awkwardly, muttering, "You can let go now."

Their moment of tranquility was blatantly shattered by a Colonel saying, "Midget One and Two, you're here."

As if it was a reflex, they resembled demons sprouting horns while they exclaimed angrily, "DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!" while pointing their right index fingers at the man standing before them.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you," Mustang smirked wickedly. "Anyways, Laire, someone is waiting for you up front at your table, looking for you. Elric, go with me." He dragged a struggling and sputtering Ed by the scruffs of his collar, leaving a stone-faced Wille to sigh.

"That," she told herself, "apparently, hasn't changed one bit."

Skipping lightly, she went to the Hufflepuff table, surprising Louisa profoundly.

"What got you happy, Laire?" she asked, smiling back at her.

She just smiled. "It's a beautiful day~"

Someone else plopped beside her, earning a scowl that would have scared the wisest of men.

"I was looking for you," Jesse said, draping an uncomfortable arm around her.

"And, why…?" she trailed, trying to pull away with fail.

"Hogsmeade," Jesse said.

Wille shrugged her shoulders. "Frankly, I don't see the fuss over the little town. Besides, my guardians didn't sign my form because they think I'm a demon for being able to do magic and must be treated as such." She chewed on her cake while thinking positively about having a new Automail.

A shadow befell behind them. Looking up, Wille said, "Oh, hi there, Roy. What's up?"

Louisa and Jesse widened their eyes at the informality Wille showed that also shadowed disrespect. Thinking nothing of it, she ignored them and focused on the Colonel, whose veins were showing through the grinding of his teeth.

"The ceiling," Mustang rolled his eyes. "And, didn't I make myself clear about being informal?"

"You're still the playboy Corporal to me no matter how much you insist on me calling you formally," she threw a grin, her eyes contracting slowly with every little jibe she threw.

"Wille," Louisa hissed, pinching her on the hip.

Wille jumped slightly, glaring at her batch mate.

Mustang's eyes turned from annoyed to charming the moment his eyes landed on Louisa.

Wille rolled her eyes, thinking, _There he goes again_.

"Milady," Mustang stated with his velvety voice, "I'm charmed to have you on my side. I would like to thank you sometime for taking our _young lady_ here," he stressed the words to imply sarcasm, "down a peg or two."

"Pfft," Wille snorted, "said the guy who couldn't get laid – oh, wait," her grin widened at Mustang's annoyed expression, "you did, with other people's girlfriends! And Wives!" She clicked her tongue in disapprovement. "Naughty little Roy Jr."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing it," Mustang smirked despite his eyes glaring at her while Louisa and Jesse were in complete shock.

Wille just laughed it out. "Please, Mustang. I was nine, so, of course, walking in on you barely clad in anything was completely hilarious. Besides," she took a glance at the Slytherin table, "there's more to size; it's what you do with it." Standing up, she took a glance at Louisa before saying, "Trust me, this guy has more AIDS than Pansy Parkinson does," she inclined her head towards the girl clinging to Draco possessively.

Louisa glanced at her retreating form, but, that did not bother her one bit.

Strange as it was, she felt a little pang in her chest at the way Mustang was treating her. She hated how his attention always drifted to someone else.

"I need some food," she muttered, not contented with the sweets she just had.

Being friends with the Weasley twins got her in trouble a lot, but, also gave her an advantage a student must have while living in Hogwarts: the access to the kitchens. A portrait of a bowl filled with fruits was lying around the very school. Tickling the pear was a way of opening the passage that revealed the haven of food. And, that was what Wille did. There, she ate, mindlessly brooding about everything in life.

After her little visit, the rest of the day passed by quickly until everyone was called from their houses to wait in the great hall. It was supposedly the day the other competing schools would arrive, and how she wished she was seated with the Gryffindor friends of hers.

The head of the house did their inspections, in which a Hufflepuff was caught trying to sneak in some sort of toy from Zonko's Joke Shop. It was one of those products she, too, knew so well (insert coughing as she thought of the Weasley twins). Since it was short Professor Flitwick who was in charge of handling the students, she couldn't help but feel as if his power as a teacher was very much underestimated.

While they trudged along and seated according to their professor's current seat plan, a petite girl much like her sat silently, her cobalt blue eyes gazing blankly at the front. Her silky smooth black hair was braided to one side, her Asian face detached.

"You okay, Sonata?"

Sonata Takara nodded, mumbling, "Just nervous. Nothing much to think about."

Wille nodded in agreement. Among all the Hufflepuffs, Japanese descended Sonata was the only one she acknowledged as a true friend in her house. Both became good friends after she helped Wille on the steps towards their dormitory one Christmas morning while Harry and Ron were too busy plotting with Hermione, much to her dismay.

"Do you think the Dumstrang would be scary?" Sonata asked silently.

Wille nodded. "They're supposed to be more focused on the Dark Arts, so, I expect so."

"I bet Beauxbatons will be all light and airy," Sonata said wryly, making Wille laugh gaily.

"What do you suppose?" Wille raised a fine eyebrow.

The two didn't have to wait longer as the doors of Hogwarts opened.

As usual, her lack of attention led her to be the last one standing if it weren't for Sonata waiting for her. It was as if the dinner they had didn't happen at all. Of course, with her full stomach from messing around in the kitchens, it was no surprise that she didn't eat. She was pretty much used to small portions, and hunger was something she was well-accustomed to.

"You're always like that," Sonata sighed. "I wish you'd tell me about your problems."

"I'm okay," she replied. "Just," she let out an unfeminine yawn, "tired."

Figures drabbed in red began to file out with the rest of the students. Looking at them, she recognized the famous Quidditch seeker Victor Krum, who became the topic of fans just a while ago. He was tall, with bulky arms and a neat undercut hair that reminded her of soldiers. He looked sick, coughing from time to time. He was draped in fur, standing beside a man with grease-like goatee.

And he was staring at the direction where Hermione was coming from.

"Wille," Hermione called out.

"Hey," she nodded.

"I need help in something," Hermione began.

Wille's eyes widened in mocking surprise. "Hermione Jane Granger? Asking for my help? Hell's beard, it must be freezing over there."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring Wille's jibe as she went on, "Stop Fred and George."

She raised a fine eyebrow in question.

"They're making an aging potion so that they could actually enter the tournament," Hermione clarified indignantly.

"And I should do that because…?"

"Wille!"

"Look, Hermione," she said, Sonata and Hermione following her up the stairs, "whatever the twins are up to, I'm just a subordinate. I mean, it's their choice if they wanna do some weird stuff with their ages, but, whatever."

"It's illegal!"

"Like that'd stop the Weasley twins," Sonata chimed. "De mo, hountou sugoii yo, kono aidia wa."

"English?" Wille stared.

Hermione stormed off, leaving Sonata to explaining what she meant.

"I love their ideas," Sonata grinned, a dreamy smile plastered upon her face. "Sometimes, I'm really jealous of your friendship with the twins. Do you think I could interview them about the entire prank thing and what gave them the drive to do so?"

"I think they'll rather prank you than give you the time of their day," Wille grimaced, remembering the last prank she encountered at her first year. It was not a very entertaining experience on her part.

"But, Fred Weasley is so awesome," she sighed.

"You're crushing on Freddie?" Wille snorted.

Sonata didn't even blush at it, replying, "He is pretty hot."

Arriving at their dorm, Wille was surprised to find an envelope on her yellow and black sheets.

"Who sent it?" she inquired.

Sonata and Louisa both shook their heads.

"A secret admirer, perhaps?" a dormate whose name she knew not of teased.

"Could be Jesse," Louisa frowned. "He's been flirting with you for the past few weeks. Be careful. He's known to break hearts."

Wille nodded, proceeding to opening the envelope. The letter pretty much surprised her.

 _Lark,_

She began to read.

 _I told her the schedule. Hogsmeade, you free? She's going to bring the parts already. If you can't, well, I'll try finding a way to bring her in. see you lots, kiddo. Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Mustang wouldn't let me off. He's in a pissy mood lately._

She didn't need a signature to know who sent the letter.

Turning to Sonata, she told her what the letter contained. Sonata beamed at her in utter happiness at the news.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered gaily. "I want to see what they do. Is it the way Omyouji do their thing? Or something a Shinto Priest would do?" Sonata's face turned dreamy. Sometimes, her curiosity made Wille wonder whether she was more Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff, seeing how Ravenclaws were more versed in the curiosity and knowledge part sans Hermione.

"By the way."

"Hmmm?" Wille mumbled.

"How do you know Sir Mustang and Mr. Elric?"

Wille didn't like where the discussion was going. With a small smile, she maneuvered softly, "I think that would be a story for another time, Sonata. I'm not yet ready to talk about something that I feel sensitive about."

Sonata was a good friend, but, sometimes, she pries too deeply at things.

"Well," Sonata yawned, "whatever it is, just know that I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

They both turned off all their lights, but, Wille's mind plagued with memories she had wanted to go away.

 _Blood…_

 _There was so much blood…_

 _Pain._

 _Help!_

" _Mom? Dad?"_

 _The scent of iron, rust and salt…_

" _Why did you die?"_

 _A bright light._

 _A gentle hand on her forehead._

" _Hey," he smiled. "It will be okay."_

 _Corporal Roy Mustang._

When she woke up, she forgot about her dream and went with the usual business.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter has major 'I-will-show-you-true-alchemy' feels on my part and a tender Mustang moment. I don't know if people appreciate the pair, but, I honestly adore my character's ship with Roy because of the entire Teacher/Student feels to it. xD demented author there

Now, I would like to thank the following:

 **n1ghtdr34m3r** – once again, your uncanny ability to guess almost quite accurately is astounding. I admire your ability in doing so. You astound me with your ability to pay attention to even the tiniest detail.

My dear friend since I was in third year high school, **Champ Elorde** , who gave the idea and condemned me to writing this with gusto, encouraging me to pursue my writing, and telling me that my ideas are so amazing even when they pop out right on the spot of discussion. You go, bro~ And, yes, we'll still do the _Lucifer thing with the future generation of the Harry Potter characters_. once again, his idea, not mine, although, I would prefer adding Constantine for the lelz, too~

Now, Knights of the Round table *insert Monty Python song here*, let's go~

R&R please!

Chapter 04:

"In accordance to the law of equivalent exchange, something must be paid to get something else in return, just like how barter and trade commenced years ago. Now, who can tell me what relationship is this barter and trade I'm speaking of?"

Wille raised her hand with utter boredom while staring at the heavy clouds outside of the classroom.

"Yes, Ms. Laire?" Mustang spoke expectantly.

"Barter and trade is a method in which economical standards were set before coins even existed. One object is substituted for another, such as how a chicken from your farm could be used to buy three cloths to warm you at night.

"Just like in Alchemy, substituting an atom for the other is necessary. You convert or remake something, turning the particles into something else, thus, substituting the particles into whatever you want to form."

Though Alchemy was mostly taking in the sixth and seventh years, Wille knew her way around Alchemy despite her age gap with the students. Her previous knowledge of the subject was one of the reasons she managed to scrape a lot of scores, despite it being supposedly compulsory in first year.

So were Ginny, Louisa, Sonata and Colin Creevey. They were exceptional students given privilege.

"An excellent performance there," Mustang smiled. "Ten points for Hufflepuff. Ms. Laire is correct. You see, transmuting something into another form is a way of trading this object for something else. Mr. Elric here," he gestured to Edward beside him, "will demonstrate, seeing how we are about to enter the more difficult theories."

As Edward positioned himself with a confidence Wille always saw in him, Mustang went on explaining, "You see, what we're about to show you requires a great deal of mental strength." Mustang proceeded to whisper something in Edward's ear. In turn, the short blonde narrowed his eyes but nodded in agreement.

Edward walked towards the blackboard. He took one of the unused chalks and started drawing a circle on the ground, followed by symbols and words that Wille recognized easily.

 _But, why would Ed need a transmutation circle? He already saw the Gate._

It didn't make sense to Wille at all.

When all was done, Edward clapped his hands together once, and placed them quickly on the ground. The flash of a bright neon blue light engulfed them, then slowly receded to reveal the classroom floor slowly rising from the ground into small stacks on Edward's hands. Though everything else was unaffected, where Edward stood, a small hole was beginning to form.

Small gasps escaped from the class, including Ginny.

"How did he do that?" she asked.

"Alchemy," Wille whispered back.

The moment the spell was done, the tiles merged and transformed into a sword she recognized as –

"That's Godric Gryffindor's sword," a Gryffindor spoke accusingly.

"A replica," Edward said with a grin, and then frowned, "But, it doesn't seem to be that much of a heavy weight." He started swinging the weapon, much to everyone's surprise.

"That's one decent replica, though," Ginny commended.

There was awe in her voice. She would say the same for herself, but, she was still trying to figure out why he used a transmutation circle.

She turned her attention towards Mustang. Making sure her stare was intentional, the colonel quickly noticed the stare and turned to face her. Her expression spoke of wanting an explanation whilst Mustang gave her a 'later' expression.

Oh, she was so going to look forward to an explanation later.

"Now, I want you to all settle down," Mustang instructed.

Everyone scattered back to their seats. The class quieted soon.

"Who can tell me what Mr. Elric did?"

Lots of hands were raised. The colonel turned all over and picked Louisa.

"He created a sword out of the floor," she replied smartly.

Mustang nodded. "Yes, but, there was something else he did. He created the sword," he went on, a passionate expression on his face, "but, _what_ did he do?"

 _Creating the sword by summoning power from the Gate, duh._

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"A circle, sir," Ginny said. "Mr. Elric created a circle with elements and symbols written along the lines on the ground where the sword appeared from."

"Excellent! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Mustang nodded. "Yes, that was what we call a transmutation circle." Mustang was about to continue speaking when the bell signaling for the end of the lesson rang, signaling their dismissal.

"Now, everyone, I want you all to research about transmutation circles, which would be discussed the following meeting. I also want to one-foot parchment written report on the symbols used in alchemy to be handed in next week."

Patiently, she waited until the last student left. As quick as a fly, she cornered the already leaving Mustang.

"You made Ed create a transmutation circle. Why?" She went to grab his hand while they moved along, Wille hobbling in the process.

The two walked in sync in quick footsteps.

"Would you be happy for your classmates to find out that there are methods of summoning and creating objects via forbidden route that they may never survive in, sacrificing their future in the process?"

The two of them paused for the moment.

Wille's eyes widened.

Mustang drew a smug smirk. "Thought so."

"You were protecting them from the knowledge," she whispered. There was awe in her, and she successfully hid her awe with surprise.

"Look, Lark," Mustang whispered softly, "I might be a soldier, but, in the classroom, I am but a teacher. You see, school is like a battlefield, involving the teacher protecting the children. The only difference is that these children around here are still innocent of the dangers outside of the school. They have not seen what we have, and I would like to give them a peace of mind until the right time."

"I see," Wille just nodded, feeling ashamed for questioning his agenda.

Turning around, she was about to vacate his presence when she felt a gentle tugging at her arm. She faced Mustang, whose face softened to the point she barely recognized him.

"I also did it to protect you," he smiled sadly.

She instantly recoiled. "I don't need your protection. I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're thirteen, short stuff," Mustang turned playful instantly, ruffling her already messy hair while inside, Wille could picture a Japanese cartoon version of herself raising a fist.

 _I will kill him! He will die! He will burn in his own fire!_

Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

Leaving him in her semi-fury, she could have sworn he whispered, "And I'll do right by you this time."

That last phrase, which she thought she was not meant to hear, bothered her.

Does he think that it was his fault why she ended up being bitter with life? Surely hope not. She was already bitter the moment her parents died. The incident with her trying to revive them worsened it the way being shipped off to the aunt that didn't care for her did.

Because of how the events turned out to be, she was under the weather until she arrived at the lunch table, where Hermione was looking pissed off.

"What crawled up your ass?" Wille smirked.

"Waibery," Ron said through his mouthful.

Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

Wille, who mostly acted that way, understood his words perfectly after what she considered years of 'awesome practice'.

"What's wrong with the library?" she asked slowly, knowing it couldn't be good if Hermione was acting like the way she was.

"Krum's fangirls," she huffed. "Honestly, I've been trying to study, and he comes and barges into the place. Next thing you know, his fangirls follow, giggling and squealing, breaking the peace in the library." She let out another huff that made Wille smile wryly.

"Well," she shrugged at the others, "Hermione does get it off at the library."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Hermione. I'm sure that Wille meant that she understood why you need the peace and quiet around the library."

"What he said," Wille amended, sitting beside Ron.

Ron gulped his sausages loudly, saying, "Well, it can't be helped. He's one awesome Seeker. Frankly, I would have done the same thing if my schedule's not that full." He licked his fingers and proceeded to attack the chicken.

Wille dug her own food, following Ron's example.

"I swear," Hermione groaned, "you two seemed more related than Ginny is to him."

"Complement," Ron and Wille said together, their mouths sounding like, "Compermint."

Harry just laughed.

"Hey, Harry," the Fred and George called out all of sudden.

"Wanna go check the Quidditch field for some time?" George asked.

"I'll go get my gear," Harry nodded.

"May I go with you guys?" Wille asked shyly.

"Of course," Harry smiled. "If you want, you could also try catching some wind, too."

Wille shook her head. "I'll always be a spectator." Because she also hated heights.

"Or," Fred interrupted, "we could do some engorgement charm on your bad leg. What say you, hmmm?" He waved his wand surreptitiously.

Wille instantly backed away. "I'll pass," she said hastily, knowing whatever the twins were up to were no good. She would recognize the glint in their eyes, and it was scarier than Snape sending her chocolates for Christmas, which would definitely never happen.

She still followed them to the cold field.

Now, what she admired about Harry is his skill in the Quidditch field. Played with seven players, there were three chasers, the people who were allowed to score goal on three ringed hoops using a big ball casted with a floating and lightweight charm called Quaffle; two beaters, who were tasked to protect the team from the Bludgers, or what she would call the overly excited spawns of sugar-eating circular candies spelled to beat up random players on the field; a keeper, or the one who who's in charge of protecting the goal posts from the opposing team, and a seeker, who was tasked to locate and capture a fist-sized ball of gold with wings.

Harry was the seeker to the Weasley twins' beaters.

Harry positioned himself, the broom between his legs. With a kick start, his Firebolt, the fastest broom yet, flew faster than the twins'. He shot like the bolt of lightning that marred his handsome face.

"So graceful," she sighed.

She wished she could be as smart as Hermione, as good as Ron and as brave as Harry, but, she knew her strength lied in Alchemy. As much as she wanted to show it off, she knew that there would be deprecations to her actions. If she did use her Alchemy, her alias should be truly revealed.

 _I'm afraid of being turned away for the sins I have done…_

For a few hours, they flew all over the field. Pretty soon, Wille had to leave to her next class.

"I'll go ahead," she told her friends.

Charms. It was the one class she enjoyed the most. Casting spells to levitate, open locked doors and all, it was one of the few classes she excelled in.

And, it was one of the classes Draco Malfoy was in.

Fear, excitement and nervousness were rolled in one.

"You look winded, Wille," Sonata said the moment she entered the Charms classroom.

She panted lightly, "I was with Harry and the others. They were taking turns on the field."

"Yes, yes," Louisa said flippantly, "we know how the golden boy can score on the field. Goes to show how they're running the Quidditch cup in years since he's joined."

"You're just bitter because you can't seem to do better in the last game," Sonata replied airily. There was a hint of a sneer, but Sonata covered it with a sing-song voice.

Louisa and Sonata exchanged batters, and Wille knew why.

Louisa was one of the chasers for Diggory's team. Diggory was a seeker, and Louisa harbored a secret crush that went bitter when he started dating Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker, a Chinese girl with long black hair and chinky eyes. Though, she still supports her team, she grudgingly does so.

"Still trying for the best Squib of the year for trying, Laire?" Draco's voice sneered behind the three.

Louisa jumped to her defense instantly. "Leave her alone, Malfoy."

Draco's steely gaze turned to Louisa. "Why should I, half-blood? She's so pathetic that she doesn't deserve to fall so gracefully, not that there's anything about her that's graceful."

"Leave her alone," Sonata shot up.

Draco turned to sneer at her. "You should go back to your pathetic Asian country, Takara. Why, I even wonder why Hogwarts accepted you. This is the land of the white, not…" he scanned her body up and down, "of disgusting yellow."

"Guys, stop," Wille sighed. "He's not worth it."

She heard Draco snicker, "Mudblood," which was the wrong thing to do.

Wille stood up, surprising all of them sans the classmates.

"I might be a decrepit little Muggleborn," she hissed, "but, at least I have my morals in respecting others, even those who don't need to be respected, especially little snubs like you."

She could feel it. The call to use Alchemy was at its zenith. The power of the cursed Gate flowed into her soul, calling for a release. It wanted to be used. After years of suppression, she didn't want it to be denied.

She raised her hand and let it fall onto the table. The table rose, quickly forming shape in lightning and dust. The fist-like figure that rose went for Draco's face, causing him to topple over in pain.

"You broke my nose!" he whined while the other two were panicking.

Now, the class's attention was on them. Discreetly, she tapped the table, returning it to normal.

"What's going on here?" Professor Flitwick's voice rang through the chaos.

"Malfoy was insulting Laire, Professor," Sonata chimed in instantly before anyone could. "He also tried to manhandle her, but, she defended herself. He fell of his own accord."

Now, Sonata was a petite little thing, but her glare could do wonders, especially when she threw them threateningly at Crabbe and Goyle to try and say so otherwise. It was very discreet that only the Slytherins, Sonata, Louisa and Wille, knew of this.

"Oh, well," Professor FLitwick squeaked, "send him off to the hospital, the lot of you."

Crabbe and Goyle lifted Draco on his limbs, carrying him off to Madame Pomfrey, the school's healer while Sonata, Wille and Louisa snickered silently at their triumph against the Slytherins.

"How did you do that?" Louisa asked with wonder in a whisper as the three took their seats.

"Alchemy," Wille replied in the same fashion.

"There was no circle," Sonata frowned.

Wille just kept her mouth shut. She did not elaborate why she could do what she could. She decided to let them speculate about what happened.

During their last class, a commotion erupted all over. Louisa, Wille and Sonata were pulled by other Hufflepuffs, saying, "Diggory's going to try in for the tournament!" and, it hastened their pace.

Soaked to the bone from the dreary skies, everyone gathered in the great hall. There, Cedric was dragged by his friends towards the Triwzard Cup located at the center of the hall. It was a plain clay mold around Wille's height. There was fire of light azure glowing from within it and a circle surrounding the cup that determines the person's age. Those below sixth year were not allowed, and the silvery blue circle would determine that.

She looked around, watching everyone. Spotting Ron and Harry, she headed towards them, exchanging greetings. Hermione was sitting on one of the benches for those who wanted to watch, reading her books as usual.

"Heard Fred and George entering," Wille said.

Ron nodded eagerly. "Genius, really. An aging potion?"

"Reckon it'll backfire?" Harry asked.

Wille nodded. "Probably. Potions are tricky."

"From experience?" Ron grinned.

Wille blushed, her cheeks as red as Ron's hair.

"You trying in, Harry?" she joked. It was no secret in the school that, for some strange reason, their group always ended up with the adventures that required, much to Hermione's opinion and exasperation, breaking tons of the school's rules.

Harry snorted. "Rather you than me."

"That's not happening with her leg," Ron chortled, earning a, "Hey!" from her.

The room erupted in the sound of claps as Cedric dropped his name into the Cup. Harry and Ron did so, too, followed by a nonchalant Wille. She really didn't care about the tournament as long as she gets fed despite the amount of coins given as a prize.

"Woohoo~!"

Fred and George Weasley barged in, in their hands, a small vial.

"Oh, snap," Wille muttered.

Hermione was serious about it.

Looking around, Sonata sighed with utter bliss on her face while Louisa looked skeptical.

"What are they planning?" Louisa asked.

Wille shook her head while Sonata sighed, "I'll go ask them."

Before Wille could say anything to stop her, Sonata already went for the twins, who were busy explaining their concoction to everyone who was interested.

A/N: So…can my fellow readers suggest a ship name? I'm going with the following –

DunkStang

RoyArk

ColonelMidget

SirBrat

WilleStang

Just give me a comment on the review section, and, we'll see from there.

Once again –

Harry, Ron and Hermione: R & R, right?

Me: Oh, you're there? I didn't notice.

Hermione: Caeli…you're supposed to be doing your work for Child Research rather than writing.

Me: Hey, I got a B. that's a pretty decent grade.

Ron: Leave her alone, 'Mione. She needs a break.

Me: *ignores the rest* I'mma go to Harley Boulevard and go order some of Sam's awesome Cheng Jerk Chicken… my usual hangout with the gang of creative writers/anime addicts and my favorite food on their menu


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the uber late update. It was exam week, and our teacher was being a bitch, no offense to anyone out there. Therefore, this chapter came up really slow, and I was focused on my subjects that I had to take a short break. In addition, the bomb threats from a city mayor and vice mayor was really annoying (they did it to make Davao panic and it didn't even come across them that they involved innocent people in their political want for power and to overthrow the people from Davao, but, whatevs. They're in prison, so, I'm happy).

*I also want to make a correction: In chapter two, Wille said something about Madame Pomfrey's class. It was actually supposed to be 'Professor Sprout', the Herbology teacher. Since I'm too busy to correct, just take note of this please and sorry for the inconvenience.

Now, I want to thank the following people for their condolences:

Vanne-the-bookworm – the simplest words mean a lot to those who hear from you

bootskitty328 – thank you for your words. I appreciate it a lot. Though I'm not truly what you claim me to be, I accept your words happily and thank you for your time and effort to write a long comment

and, lastly

n1ghtdr34m3r – I think SpurTang sounds good. SpurTang it is!

Chapter 05:

True to her expectations, the Weasley twins were showing off in full swing. They were explaining about their concoction, how a small drop will help them age a few years.

"I don't want to see this," Wille murmured, knowing that if it goes bad, the twins will be subjected as the topic of humiliation. Turning to Ron, she said, "Tell me what happens later. I'm off to the library."

And that was when she realized that she said something she never thought she'd say.

"Okay, mate, "Ron said, crossing in his arms while grinning from ear to ear.

While walking out of the area, she climbed a few stairs and noticed crimson colored robes fluttering about. She was drawn to the sight of Dumstrang clothes with curiosity. Her eyes gazed temporarily at the passing people with wonder. All were bulky and well-muscled, implying that the students must have to be in shape in their territory, considering how cold it was. One of them was a man in white, Snape-like outfit with beady, evil eyes that glared at everyone. The other one was a burly boy she recognized as Krum.

He nodded at her in acknowledgement as she passed.

 _He seems nicer than the idiot I know who's teaching Alchemy right now._

Turning another corner, she bumped into none other than Edward Elric.

"Ed!" she gasped. "Hi." Shyly, she went on, "I'm sorry I couldn't reply. I was too busy."

Ed shrugged. "I understand. You're actually looking stressed."

Both of them fell into step as he asked, "So, about Hogsmeade…?"

"Oh, that," she grimaced. "Actually…"

She told him what the nuns at her orphanage thought about her going to a village filled with magic. Ed's expression turned from light to sour in an instant.

"They can't do that!" he exclaimed.

Wille shrugged. "They've been doing that since I was nine, and I'm pretty much used to it. Besides, no one wants to adopt me, and they're the guardians, so, they have as much right to tell me what is allowed and what is not allowed."

She actually didn't care that much. She's so used to the harsh treatment that it became nothing to her.

"I'll try to talk to the management of this school," he said with determination.

Wille's eyes widened in shock. "Talk to Professor Dumbledore? What? No!" She didn't even want to impose to the kind professor who became Harry's mentor, more often than not. It was not in her to rely on others, too…except when it came to homework.

Edward's expression was determined.

He walked off before she could say anything.

"Sometimes," she sighed, "I don't get him."

She continued to walk towards the library. Reading through her lessons, she proceeded to work on her lessons, especially on Alchemy. It has been years since she last glanced at a transmutation circle, and it bothered her why she couldn't recall.

The entire time she was writing, she constantly mixed up some of the elements, only remembering the single-lettered ones like Oxygen. Before she knew it, she missed her Transfiguration class.

"Nuts," she grumbled. "Professor Mcgonagall will kill me."

Aside from not being a morning person, Wille's time management skills were next to null.

She retired early to her dorm, tired and worn out from the research she had just finished. She was even barely out of her robes when she landed face first onto her bed, feeling the warmth engulfing her completely.

The following day, she woke up with a runny nose and a migraine. This made her stumble through her usual pace, the true attitude behind the kind smile appearing to create havoc between her and some people. Despite this, everything seemed to have happened in a rush, and her sense of time was marred and completely confusing her.

"You alright?" Hermione asked in distress, seeing how pale-looking she was.

Wille smiled sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, except for a splitting headache and some colds. If you term that alright, I guess it is true then, oh, great and amazing Hermione, goddess of brains." She let out a sneeze that was followed by a few sniffles.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Ron asked.

Wille rubbed her head to prevent the spreading of her headache without much success. "I'm sorry," she sighed. Turning to Ron, she went on, "You're right. I'm being a total ass about it." Turning to Hermione, she said, "I'm sorry for getting pissed at you. It's just…"

Hermione nodded and held a hand against her forehead. "You're sick, and badly so. Are you sure you're not getting this one checked out? You're burning."

She smiled tightly, "I'll be fine."

It didn't help that she was sent to the hospital wing by Trelawny, who went on about people dying because of colds.

"Oh, look," Wille sneered, "I'm a ghost because I'm not transparent and am walking on solid ground. Get a life, fraud," causing the professor to look at her in bewilderment and anger. It was by pure kindness of her friends that they excused her attitude, pointing it out to her sickness and ushered her quickly to the vicinity she was supposed to be in, causing her to be bedridden and grumpy the entire day instead of getting her into detention.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, dear," Madame Pomfrey said. She was an elderly woman with eyes still able to see without glasses. "Just a little draught for colds will do."

"I think I'll be fine," Wille insisted.

Madame Pomfrey scoffed, "Nonsense! My draught never failed to cure people!"

Wille forcefully shoved down the disgusting liquid that made her ears steam for the entire morning.

By the time she was let out, it was already lunch. She expected herself to be in a foul mood, but, it became jolly when she found out that Fred and George were actually in the hospital wing, too, for the potion backfired.

"How did it go?" she inquired Ron, who was 'slumming' in with the Hufflepuffs.

"It was bloody hilarious," he grinned. "They had these long white beards and everything. First, the cup burst into blue flames, then went for my brothers like it was angry."

She tried to picture it, but couldn't.

Her attention raptly on the story, she suddenly felt a chill behind her. She didn't dare look for fear of the person that could be doing so, but, her worst fears were confirmed when Ron asked, "Blimey, that prat is glaring daggers at you, Wille."

"Is it Malfoy?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Must be because he got punched or something. I say, look at that bruise he's sporting!"

She just hummed to that, hoping that Ron would drop it.

"And, you know what's crazy?"

She shook her head, enjoying her orange juice.

"It was a table with fists. Fists!" Ron clapped. "I mean, can you believe it? A table finally got him. I mean, Hermione did a good job a year ago by punching him, too, but, something actually possessed the table to punch the bloody ass."

"Must be someone he killed then," Wille maneuvered cautiously.

"Probably, or my dead grandma," Ron said off-handedly.

She snorted into her drink. "Seriously? That is _creepy_."

She took a peek at Draco. For some odd reason, the tiny prick in her heart that used to feel whenever he was cuddly with Pansy Parkinson vanished a bit. Back then, it stung a lot just to see them hold hands, but, currently in her position, she just felt nonchalant, although, a bit jealous with their situation.

"It must be the hate I'm starting to feel for him," she muttered darkly to herself.

"You said something, Wille?"

She shook her head and smiled at Harry. "Just heard about what happened to our dear muggle-hating, pureblood classmate, Draco."

Harry grinned at her. "You were there, right?"

Pretty soon, she excused herself and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of her least favorite subjects, which she seemed to excel at despite her numerous protestations.

Usually, she would be seen hiding underneath anything whenever the subject came up, but, currently, she had other things to think about, such as how creepy Alastor Moody was. The left eye of his was not, to put it simply, right. It moves on its own and somehow saw through everything, even when the professor's back was turned.

And, he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. He made it a point to look at her whenever he could.

"A boggart is a creature that takes form of your fears," he lectured, releasing a creature that takes a form of a gigantic cobra in front of one of her classmates. Looking back at them, he said, "I want you fight against it using the spell _ridikulus_."

Only Wille did not want to participate. Oh, she wanted to, but her greatest fear would manifest. The creature that lived in the Gate, the one that took her leg.

 _Multiple arms that casted a shadow everywhere it goes…_

"What is he, a mind reader?" Wille asked Sonata after class, irate, as they headed off towards the great hall for dinner and the announcement of the champions for the tournament.

"Probably so," Sonata said.

Louisa frowned, "I think it's the eye. Have you guys noticed that it goes haywire whenever something's amiss?"

Wille groaned. "You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"We might as well ask her," Sonata said, worried. "I don't like him intruding in other people's thoughts. I mean, did you hear about what he did to Seamus Finnigan? Seeing behind him without turning his head is just creepy."

Wille asked. "You also mean the way he threw a chalk towards him? He can't do that!"

She was acting quite indignant and childish, that she knew, but the professor's actions were not acceptable in her view.

"Actually, he could," Sonata chimed. "He's the teacher."

Wille sulked afterwards and didn't bother saying anything else until dinner ended.

"Hey, Cedric," she called.

Cedric turned his attention to her. "Yes?"

"Champion or not, you have my vote," she smiled at him.

He grinned back. "Thanks, Wille. I need all the support I could get." Cedric then turned to the Ravenclaw table, where Cho Chang was giving him a supportive and loving expression.

She sighed out loud.

"What is it?" Louisa asked.

Wille spoke dreamily, "True love does exist."

Louisa turned her attention towards where Wille was staring at. Her expression turned snobbish instantly.

"Diggory and Chang," she spat.

Wille frowned at Louisa. "What's your deal, Louisa? You've been acting like that for years ever since Cedric started dating Cho. Just admit that you're jealous and move on. There's no point in being bitter about it."

"Who said I was jealous?" Louisa fumed.

Wille decided to ignore Louisa's attitude.

That was one of the reasons she only tolerated Louisa. Sometimes, she acted like a Slytherin, trying to be on top of everyone and trying to impress a lot of people because she wants Cedric to notice her.

Turning towards the teacher's table, she looked at Roy Mustang, who was busy eating his meal and talking charmingly to a female professor she knew not of. They seemed to be discussing in earnest about a topic of what seemed to be of great importance.

It was a while before Professor Dumbledore tapped the side of his goblet to make a bell-like sound for the students to pay attention to.

"Now that we are all well-fed," he said, "It is the moment that you have all been waiting for…the champion selection." He stood up, his silver beard trailing gracefully in front of him amidst his pale blue robes.

He stood erectly at the center, stretching out his right hand towards the fires that hang like chandeliers. As he waved past them, the lights slowly began to dim, making the place look mysterious, and, in Wille's case, cult-like.

Walking gracefully towards the cup that seemed to have remained asleep, he placed both hands on the cup before the dormant azure fire rose from within.

Everyone held their breath, watching carefully at the spectacle presented before them.

The cup erupted, the fire bursting into a gigantic beautiful crimson light that sent a semi-burnt paper flying through the air. It was an ordinary square piece of paper that landed within Professor Dumbledore's hand.

"For Dumstrang…" Professor Dumbledore announced, "Victor Krum!"

The rough sound of thundering voices erupted from the Dumstrang side. Tall and brawly Victor stood and headed towards the towering headmaster of Hogwarts. Arriving at the center stage, Professor Dumbledore leaned towards his ear and whispered something to him. Victor Krum nodded and directed himself to a door on the right side of the hall from her vantage point, disappearing as silence commenced.

The cup erupted once again. This time, resuming the change of azure to crimson then back again. A wonderfully shaped piece of paper fluttered into the air once again. The shape resembled a fan, with its edges curved into its form. Gingerly, Professor Dumbledore caught it and peeked through the paper before announcing, "For Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour!"

Claps erupted from where the Beauxbatons students were seated. The girl, Fleur Delacour, stood, gracefully walking towards Professor Dumbledore with grace. Her silvery blonde hair swayed, and her azure eyes were shining quite beautifully.

There was something about the girl that made everyone's heads turn to her. It was maybe because she was beautiful, or maybe that ethereal grace, or it could be because she might not be purely human at all.

Now that she noticed, she couldn't keep her eyes away from her.

Even the stiff Colonel Mustang was having a hard time averting his gaze, and he was a teacher.

She mimicked Victor Krum and headed off to wherever they were directed.

And, for the last time, the Goblet of Fire lit up in crimson flames. A piece of parchment flew out and landed softly on the palm of the headmaster.

"The Hogwarts champion…"

Everyone in the hall kept still, their breaths caught in a pause.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone erupted in claps and cheers. The Hufflepuffs stood up and jumped up and down, their excitement barely contained…

"Yes, yes, YES!" Sonata and Wille jumped together.

Standing up, Cedric patted everyone who congratulated him on the back, a huge smile on his face. He spun around from time to time, shaking someone's hand or nodding at the other. It couldn't be helped when he also gave a genuine smile in Wille's direction, nodding at her mouthing, "Congratulations and fight!"

"Do you think Harry would have been champion if given the shot?" Sonata asked.

She nodded. "He would have. His little misadventures proved to be an experience bonus on his case."

"Which could have gotten you killed, too," Sonata pointed out.

Wille returned it sheepishly with her own grin.

She was the last one clapping the moment Cedric disappeared into the door, leaving not a trace of his silhouette for people to spot. She might not be that close to him, but, his friendly attitude and kindness to her despite her disfigurement were enough to garner her support, and what a fanatic she was at that.

"Excellent!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. "We now have our three champions," there was a short pause, "But in the end, only one will go down in history," he clasped his hands together as a familiar member of the Ministry of Magic stepped forward, his bearded face and nearly balding black hair swept in one side as he brought an object covered in a dirty brown cloth, "only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory."

He pointed his hand dramatically at the object, raising the cloth to reveal a glowing azure trophy with silver outlines. It was as magnificent as it was beautiful. The upper curve of the trophy was glass-like, with the word WIZ ebbed on it. The rest was made of silver, beautifully crafted, too.

"What's with Snape?" Louisa muttered darkly beside them.

Wille would have ignored it if it weren't for the fact that the professor's expression was one of confusion and caution as he walked forward from where the other teachers were. It was followed by how Professor Dumbledore, who noticed the change in Snape's demeanor, turned around.

"The cup," she gasped.

It was reacting again.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward as the flames ignited hire, turning quickly from its calm azure to dangerous crimson. This made him cover his eyes for protection as a piece of parchment flew out and landed into his outstretched palm.

"The freak?" Wille stared, her silent gasp heard by her peers.

One of the seventh years hissed, "Hush."

Mustang drew a look at her, imploring her to stay silent and keep out of trouble despite how her body was telling her to try and pry the information quickly due to her curiosity. She rolled her eyes at that one yet followed suit.

Edward quickly walked towards her. Leaning against her ear, he whispered, "Something's up. Hold still and don't do anything reckless."

Dread filled her at the name that came from the headmaster's lips as understanding dawned up her from the warning of Edward.

"Harry Potter."

"Hell, no," Wille stared, aghast.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sooooooooo~ sorry for the late update. I was having school problems and couldn't focus well on the story.

Anyway, moving on, I am posting an Extra story, wherein behind the scenes in other character's POVs are being done. I'm uploading it tomorrow since I'm polishing the crappy story. xD It's going to be rated M due to strong sexual scenes more often than not, and, if you have requests, I'm open for new ideas. Comment or pm me.

Harry: Caeli, I don't think people care.

Caeli13: Trust me, smut rules!

Hermione: You're disgusting.

Caeli13: Takes one to know one. ;)

Harry and Hermione: Caeli!

Caeli: Alright! Fine~! Shutting up now.

R & R please~

Chapter 06:

"Harry Potter?"

Wille cast her eyes towards the Gryffindor table. Nervously, Harry stood up, his eyes looking everywhere frantically. Imploringly, his eyes darted at Ron's direction, which seemed to have received the cold treatment she knew he deserved. Then, he turned to her, and she gave him a cold stare that she knew matched everyone else's.

Silence filtered through the hall until realization settled within, causing chaos within the school. Anger-filled eyes and jealous fervor could be sensed from the people, including Wille's bitterness at Harry's luck.

As Harry resigned himself to his fate, voices from everyone around the hall erupted.

"He can't do that!"

"He's a cheat!"

"Cedric Diggory is the only champion for Hogwarts!"

"That's unfair! He's underage!" Wille yelled in anger.

"That's unfair to those who want to join in our age group!"

A chorus of shouting erupted from everywhere, protestations of Harry's status as a champion.

Harry, for a moment looked uncertain and hurt at Wille's choice of words, but, he covered it up by walking away, passing every sneer and taunt with his head held high. It was sickening to her, how he could just do that.

"He's a cheat," Louisa glared at Harry's retrieving back.

Wille nodded in frantic agreement.

Now that the champions assembled in wherever they were, Professor McGonagall, the second-in-command of Professor Dumbledore, stood in all her glory. She was an old witch with graying black hair tied neatly into a bun. Like a hawk, she watched everyone, her strict demeanor never fading as she approached the center stage.

"Everyone," her voice rang true and strong like the Gryffindor house she bore, "due to recent events, news of the final decision for Mr. Potter's predicament shall be announced in due time."

Everyone reacted in different ways, all in negative.

"No fair!"

"We have the right to know!"

"We're not leaving until we hear of what that cheat's punishment is!"

"Boo!"

"SILENCE!" her voice rang out.

The hall instantly quieted. Severely, she nodded, "As Professor Dumbledore's stand-in, I have the power to decide how things should go. Right here on, you are to return to your house dorms and await for the schools' headmasters' decision. That is final."

Grumbling could be heard from everywhere, yet, all followed the decree made by the head of the Gryffindor house.

"Slytherins, this way!"

"Ravenclaw, please keep up!"

"Gryffindors, keep up with us!"

"Hufflepuff, this way!"

The prefects did their jobs, leading the group of students back to their dorms.

"I couldn't believe Harry would do this," Wille sighed.

Sonata nodded, "Me either, but, you can't really blame him, could you? Fortune, glory and all that?"

There was a nagging feeling at the back of Wille's head, but, it was interrupted by Louisa saying, "Typical Gryffindors, huh? Always want to be the center of attention and all that? I mean, wow, Wille. You have to start evaluating the people you hang around with. I think Potter should be dropped from your list."

 _And you're annoying me._

The moment they reached the dorms, Wille excused herself and stayed rooted in the common room.

"Take care, _boku no tomodachi_ ," Sonata hugged her.

Wille muttered, "English," which Sonata just grinned at secretively.

Sitting on one of the yellow couches, she was pondering about today's events that seemed off with her. For example, Harry's exact surprise at being chosen as a champion.

 _He didn't seem to like it. And, it's not like Harry to do something like this. What am I missing?_

She was beginning to doubt her choices and emotions.

Murmurs and whispers escaped her. Her mind was at the point of fighting which side to believe, but, her heart was leaning more towards hating Harry. She might not be that much of a rule-abiding student, but, this was big.

It was late when she was shaken from her reverie by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Cedric Diggory took no chance in waiting for her to invite him and just sat beside her. His expression was one of confusion, and there was a mild curiosity about him. Turning to her, he looked momentarily hesitant before setting a determined expression.

"What is Harry Potter like?" he asked.

She was surprised by his question. Normally, people would just ask her about Harry because they wanted to be friends with him, too.

Wille didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm asking you this because I know what's going on in everyone's mind right now."

She cleared her throat. "I'm not sure if I actually know him, Ced. When I first met him, I was in awe."

Memories of her first year were hellish, but, Harry and the others made it seem better.

"He was…my savior, I guess. He found me when Malfoy bullied me, made sure he stayed away. Then, he asked if I was alright, and told me to stay close to him to make sure that I have backup whenever Malfoy starts his bullying again. He was a bit shy at first, but, he slowly opened up. There are times when he's too quiet though," she laughed, "and I wonder what he thinks most of the time. He's also very humble – always saying that he didn't do any credit and always had us to help him…and I'm rambling."

"You care for him?" Cedric asked.

She nodded instantly.

"He betrayed us, though," she condemned. "You were supposed to be the champion, but, he cheated."

Cedric wore a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe he didn't mean to cheat. Maybe someone did something to make him participate," he reasoned calmly. "We were discussing it a while ago in the trophy room, and we think that Potter had either an accomplice or someone purposefully placed his name inside the cup."

Wille's eyes shot up. "You don't think he cheated?"

"He's a Gryffindor," he said simply, then covered it with a grin. "Besides, the more challengers the better, right?"

 _Because he's a Gryffindor…_

 _He's a Gryffindor…_

 _Gryffindor…_

"Get some rest, Wille," Cedric yawned. "We have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded as he stood up. Despite Cedric's words, she was still wrapped around her doubt and couldn't sleep. She ended up dozing around the sofas, only to be awoken by Jesse.

"What now?" she groaned.

His lopsided smile sent her to irkdom.

"I was looking for you," he flirted. "Besides, I was thinking that I could help you with your History of Magic today. I know it's one of your weakest subjects."

Wille smiled at him. "Don't you think that you also need to focus on your Charms?"

The double-ended pun was not missed to those who understood. Unfortunately, Jesse was as dull as Roy Mustang when he tried giving her 'the talk', and it wasn't that pretty with Maes Hughes, who decided that being told about it by someone like Mustang was a big fat no.

"Please," Jesse scoffed. "Who needs it when you could be awesome at DADA?"

Wille shook her head. "Honestly, I need to go. Thanks for trying to help me, anyway."

He winked at her. "Oh, come on. I can be of service."

She laughed nervously at that. "No, I really need to go and, er, bath." She gestured to herself, pointing at her outfit. She was still in her robes from yesterday.

She rushed out of the dorm, but, it was pretty difficult to shake off Jesse. He stuck to her like glue, trying to get her to talk to him. Finally at the breaking point, she was about to yell her frustration at him when a burst of flame nearly hit Jesse, causing the poor lad to stop dead in his tracks.

"Whoops," a familiar voice said.

Wille, for once, was thankful for Mustang's appearance. His hair that was usually ruffled like Harry's, were now neatly slicked back, emphasizing his jaw structure she never thought he had.

"P-Professor," Jesse stammered.

 _Wuss._

Mustang mockingly sighed. "I was trying to practice my flame alchemy and thought I caught a bug. I didn't realize that a student or two were lurking about. I actually thought it disappeared right around your cheek," he pointed out to Jesse with a smile that seemed to be too fake that Wille easily saw right through it.

 _Asshole Mustang strikes again~_

Jesse muttered something about doing homework and left quickly.

"You alright?' Mustang turned to her and asked. "He wasn't harassing you, was he?"

Wille shook her head. "I was about to yell at him for bothering me. That guy won't leave me alone. He's annoying as feck."

Mustang stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, my," Mustang pretended to swipe away a fake tear. "Our dear Larkspur has an admirer, and, she's reacting as if guys repelled her. This is…just…GOLD!" He clutched his stomach as if he was trying not to roll over.

"Har-har, funny, Corporal Flirt," she glared mockingly at him. "Whatever gets you off."

Mustang continued chuckling. "I'm sorry. I just…" he smiled at her, "It has been a while since I saw this side of you. It's refreshing."

She cocked her head to one side. "Whadahudawat now?"

Instead of answering her, he patted her head like he didn't hear her.

"Not a kid, you know," she mumbled.

"Hurry up and do your business," Mustang muttered consciously all of a sudden.

Leaving him, she could have sworn she heard him say, "Not a kid, huh?"

She freshened up quickly and left for the great hall. What greeted her there brought surprise to her face that she almost wanted to burst in anger. Although she hated Harry for a lot of things that has been happening lately, she hated what was in view right in front of her.

Everyone, well, most of the students, were wearing pins that turned from SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY to POTTER STINKS.

She went looking for Harry immediately.

 _Is he okay? Was he seeing this?_

Gods, she was contradicting herself wonderfully.

"Hey, Limping Willey," the familiar voice of her friend's archenemy sounded just behind her.

She turned around, irritation clear in her face. "What do you want, Draco?"

"You want a pin?" he sneered, flashing his pin at her. "I'm not as selfish to Squibs as I should be. I'm willing to give this to you for ten galleons, and that's the cheapest the pin could be sold to people like you."

In the wizarding currency, there were three coins: galleon, which was golden, and was the most expensive; sickle, which was silver, only second best in value and knut, which was the cheapest copper coin. Ten galleons were already expensive and could buy a person a broomstick as quick as Harry's, the Firebolt.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Draco," she said coldly. She pushed through him and his bodyguards, but, try as she might, they were stronger and taller than her.

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "Protecting Potty now? I thought you hated him for cheating on Diggory? He's in your house, after all. I mean, don't pretend that you didn't shout about his 'cheating' and his 'unfair' attitude."

" _Flamae maxima_!" she yelled, directing her wand at him.

Draco instantly shot up as fire covered his left sleeve. It was no ordinary flame, though. The flame was burning brightly, brighter than the fire spell they learned in class. It was her spell, which she experimented with after learning how to create artificial light from Hermione during the summer. By combining the word for fire with _maxima_ from the lumus spell, she managed to create a simple yet powerful burst of flame. With Hermione's help, they practiced simple wand movements at the Burrow. She didn't expect it to work, though.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to flush out the fire, but, all they did, by fanning it, was increase its size. Draco had to pull away his robes to avoid the cloth to sear into his skin.

"Ms. Laire," a mocking, velvet voice spoke behind her.

She gulped as she turned around to face with greasy haired, hooked nose Professor Severus Snape.

"Hello, professor," she said lowly.

"I see you've earned yourself detention again, attacking a student with a powerful spell, no less." There was a smile on his face that promised a lot of things. "Fifty points from Hufflepuff. You shall meet me at the dungeons before dinner. I'm sure you have a lot of free time." Turning to Draco, he flicked his wand that sent water to wash out the flames.

"Thank you, professor," Draco said in awe.

 _Kiss ass._

With nothing much to do, she focused on her lessons, her mind somewhere else.

In Alchemy, she was quite surprise that they were beginning to learn the basic runes that were used in common Alchemic procedures. They were even allowed to test it out using a chair as a conduit. It was practically like Transfiguration, except less wandwork and more assessing the elements one wanted to transfigure. They were supposed to transform it into another form of a stool.

Of course, being Wille, instead of following the instructions done to a t, she successfully transfigured hers into a weird Jack-In-the-Box that had Edward's head popping out in a comically cartoonish fashion.

"That was not nice!" Edward glared at her, causing her and Ginny into fits of giggles along with the rest of the class. Even the Colonel did nothing but laugh with the students at his assistant's predicament.

"Honestly," Ginny couldn't help but point out cheekily, "Despite him being our assistant teacher, it's pretty hard to be intimidated by him. He's more like us than the staff."

Potions was cruel, to put it mildly. Snape made it a point to criticize her movements, making her the mockery of the class, but, she managed to show off that she was even good at something by creating a perfect concoction of the potion he wanted them to make, earning her a sneer she didn't care to take notice of.

It wasn't until lunch that her mood was slightly tilted to one of confusion. She was cornered by Edward in the deserted corridor near the clock tower's entrance on her way to lunch, who had a pissed off expression on his face.

"Can't bring in a Muggle, they say," he scoffed, almost pacing the marble floor down with his frustration. "And, the fact that you had no signed paper for this entire shit means you can't go and meet Winry to fix your leg! AAAAHHHH!" He started scratching both sides of his head, messing his usual golden hair that was braided behind his head.

Wille didn't know how to react to his tantrum, whether to find it hilarious or pitiful since his maturity seemed to be left behind by his age.

"I know!" Edward suddenly said as if a light bulb went off in his head. "I'll go and ask the Colonel! Maybe he could help!" He began to walk away, but, she stopped him by pulling him by the scruff of his collar the way Mustang did to both of them.

"What makes you think Mustang can help?" she asked doubtfully.

Edward grinned. "He might be an ass, but, when a friend's in need, he'll always come through."

There was an air of skeptism around Wille that wouldn't budge. "Honestly, among all the members of Amestris' Military Force, Mustang's the biggest stickler for the rules. He wouldn't go through all that trouble just for me."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think he's here? If he's a big asset for not breaking the rules, why would the Führer send him as far away from the capital as possible?"

It was her turn to have surprise coating her.

"Oh, shit," Edward cussed, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, no," Wille clicked her tongue, "there'll be none of that evading thing. I want to know, now that you've blurted some stuff worth paying attention to."

"Um," Edward started sweating like crazy, his eyes darting from one corner to another. "I need to, uh," he positioned for a sprint, ending up with being surrounded by four poles that blocked his way out.

It was Wille. Before he could completely run away, she placed her hands together, drawing her Alchemy to both hands, and forced the image into the ground, causing the poles to rise on each side of him, creating a small cage that blocked his way of escape.

"You're forgetting," Wille said, raising her hands from the ground with a smirk on her face, "that you're not the only one here who has seen It. Both of us have done human transmutation, the most forbidden of all Alchemy, and lived to tell the tale, so, I, too, can draw power from it.

"Now," she crossed her arms over her chest, looking childishly more adorable than intimidating to most, "why was Mustang sent here?"

Edward's face turned from comical to resigned in an instant. "Fine, I'll give you the details, but, I warn you, once you find out, you have to promise me that you'll let me and the Colonel handle it."

She nodded once, not really making the promise. Tapping the floor with her good foot, the poles came crashing down, returning to the floor from whence they came.

Closing his eyes, he released heavily while swinging his good arm to make sure that the joints were intact from Wille's snap attack, "Someone is trying to recreate the Philosopher's Stone, and most of the people in Amestris, Führer included, are trying to help him."

Someone behind them sucked in a breath. When Wille turned around, dread filled her within, her eyes widening as sweat beaded down her nervous and frightened self.

"How long have you been there?" Wille asked in a squeaky voice, unlike her usual self.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm challenging myself. If I get at least two comments, I will upload every Thursday. Because it's fun. If not, I'mma wait two weeks before uploading the next chapter. xD

Just a challenge.

By the way, the extra scene has been published, but, I'm leaving it open for those who want to read more about characters. I'm open for questions, and you can make a request via the COMMENT section. The story is available at:

s/12167583/1/The-Second-Stone-Extras

So, just copy/paste or click on the link, and you'll be able to read it.

Special thanks to those who liked and followed me and my story. Your presences help me write more, since I don't have that much of an inspiration.

R & R, please! Review and Review~

Chapter 07:

"Long enough to know you've been keeping secrets from us!" Hermione hissed, her eyes blazed with fire.

"And a second Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry stared, his eyes widened as if memories of his past encounter with his enemy flowed into his mind as if it was only yesterday.

Wille lowered her head shamefully. Ashamed as she was for keeping secrets from the group, she was more ashamed with her actions towards Harry. They were supposed to be best friends, and her outburst was pretty bad the previous day.

"Harry," she whispered.

Harry's eyes turned coldly towards her. She flinched, not used to him giving her the cold stare.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Harry stared at her, his eyes devoid of any emotion. "For what? For calling me a cheat knowing that I never wanted any of this? Or for the fact that as your friends, you kept us at bay? I told you everything I know about myself and helped you in a lot of things, and this is how you show your value of your friendship? And you're a Hufflepuff, at that."

She hung her head low.

"Hey," Edward began, but Wille drew an arm up to block him. He gave her a look of surprise, but remained quiet because of the look she gave him.

"I was…" she started tearing up. "I just…I was so confused." She let out a stream of tears that she couldn't control. "I was hurt because I thought that you didn't tell me and that I felt betrayed by you, and the fact that you cheated my house's champion. For that, I am so sorry.

"As for hiding my past," she hiccupped, earning a rub on the back from Edward's soothing hand, "I didn't want you guys to know! In Alchemy, trying to revive a person through the transmutation circle was the greatest of sin. I didn't want you guys to know. I know that a lot of people would ostracize me for doing what I did and I didn't want that. I'm just so tired of being alone!" She covered her eyes with her hands and started breathing heavily.

"Shit, Lark!" Edward cussed, rubbing her chest.

 _Burning…pain…air…_

 _So heavy…_

 _Dammit, I can't breathe!_

She was starting to feel faint. Her breathing was becoming difficult, and white spots started to form around her.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing!"

 _Harry…_

"Lark, hold on!"

 _Tired…so very tired…_

 _Darkness…_

1.1.1.

The first thing she noticed was how the bedding felt stiffer than usual. She felt her clothes slightly airier than usual, her robes gone and her sleeves completely rolled up to her elbows while three buttons of her shirt were undone, the necktie completely removed. Voices could be heard surrounding her the moment she came to a better consciousness. Though her eyelids were still closed, she couldn't help but hear the voices of four different people surrounding her.

"You were supposed to look after her," Mustang's frustrated voice called out to her.

"Hey, I did!" Edward fumed. "It was thanks to these two that I had a problem with that." She could actually see him pointing a thumb right at harry and Hermione.

"Please, sirs," Hermione said, "we didn't know. Wille never showed a single sign of distress whenever she was emotionally unstable. She was usually the one who seemed to never panic."

"Her true name's Lark," Mustang spoke softly. "Laiden-Alexandra Larkspur Dunkelheit."

She heard Edward snicker, "She hates Laiden, so, if you plan to make her use her Alchemy on you…" he suddenly trailed off and spoke hastily, "I'll just shut up now and do something productive in my life."

She felt the side of her bed sink.

There was a short pause before Hermione said, "Sir, if I may ask…How do you know Wi – Lark?"

"It is not for me to say," Mustang replied stiffly. "If you want to know the story, you ask Lark herself. It is her story. But," he added afterwards, "I can tell you that I've known her since she was nine, although, only for a few short months. She was sickly, more often than not, but, she had an amazing technique in ignoring herself and pretending to be fine when it's not. She was okay."

"I'm not just okay," Wille spoke hoarsely, causing Edward to fall from the bed with a loud thud on the ground. Raising her fist and opening her right eye, she went on, "I'm awesome."

Everyone was looking down on her, and it was making her feel irate.

"No one said you were," Edward said, rubbing his ass.

Ignoring him, she asked, "How long was I out?"

"You missed," Harry took out a pamphlet and said, "Charms and Herbology."

She groaned, sinking deeper into her bed.

"So," Mustang began after a short awkward pause, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a Flame Alchemist whose abilities aren't of much use under the rain," she jibed.

Mustang's face flushed in embarrassment. "It can't be helped, you know! It's hard to convert atoms underneath a different weather." He crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "I would like to see you try it sometime, brat."

"So, it's true?" Hermione said, her eyes wide with wanton of information. "You really are an Alchemist?"

Wille nodded. She looked at the side of her bed and saw a jug of water with an empty glass. Greedily, she took some from the jar and chugged it down her dry throat. It felt refreshing the moment the water touched her parch throat.

"Untrained, but, getting there," she admitted.

Harry blinked twice. "How," he gestured with his hand, "How were you able to learn Alchemy? Isn't that a really high form of magic?"

"Science," Mustang interjected.

Wille shot him a quick look, which made him avert his gaze quickly.

"In Germany," she explained slowly, "Alchemy is truly a form of higher science. It is not uncommon to see people use it in their everyday lives. Even children are taught it if they want to learn the art."

Edward's face suddenly scrunched up, as if a chill in the air affected him all of a sudden. This made Wille throw him a smirk, knowing how he remembered the Spartan teacher that trained him and his younger brother quite roughly in the art of Alchemy. Though Wille never met her fully, she heard stories of terrifying abandonment in an island to fend for themselves for a month and horrible 'accidents' that traumatized the Elric brothers completely.

"But, I read –"

"Some books can be misleading," Edward jumped in, cutting Hermione off completely. "For example," Edward's gaze turned to Mustang, "Remember Dr, Marcoh?"

Mustang nodded. "Part of the Ishval War. He was a famous war veteran."

"I don't get it," Wille pondered slowly.

Mustang let out a breath and said, "Remember the information that this Midget –"

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET, YOU SEXIST PIG!"

"–actually spilled?" he went on, not noticing the fuming Edward behind him.

"The second Stone?" Hermione asked.

Edward and Mustang nodded in unison.

"Dr. Marcoh," Edward stated darkly, "was the one who managed to recreate such destructive power."

"Why is it so destructive?" Hermione asked. "It's just a stone, isn't it?"

"Hermione," Harry said, "It gives immortality and turns any metal into gold. It's no mere stone."

"You know I know that," Hermione pointed out haughtily. "I read about him before going to bed in first year when we found out that Nicholas Flamel entrusted it here in Hogwarts, remember? It was when You-Know-Who wanted to steal it for himself to bring back his body."

"Which was orchestrated by Quirrel," Harry finished.

"Who?"

"An old professor," Harry spoke condescendingly. "He was helping Voldemort back then before we found out. We thought it was Snape ("Pfft, figures he's the scapegoat," Wille snorted silently, which was caught by an amused Mustang) who was trying to help, but, it turned out to be him. He was killed when he tried to touch me, something about an old magic protecting me from any harm coming from him, that's why we got Lockhart two years ago."

"What did you say his name was?" Mustang's stern voice suddenly made everyone but Edward jumped.

"Voldemort," Harry repeated.

Realization rushed through Hermione as she jumped, "He's the one working with your head of department!"

"Him again," Wille said queasily.

She had bad memories of seeing him in the Chamber of Secrets, a hidden passage in the out of order bathroom somewhere in the second floor of the school. As much as she adored snakes, for they are a symbol used often in Alchemy, she hated the basilisk, a sixty feet snake with killer eyes, through and through.

Mustang nodded. Looking at the rest of them, he implored them sternly, "I will ask you to keep this information private. Elric and I are working from here. I have people stationed in Amestris who report to me directly."

"Can they be trusted?" Wille asked.

Mustang gave her a smirk that sent her heart fluttering for some strange reason.

"I think you remember Havoc and the others, right?" he asked.

"The Calvary of Idiots?" she pondered out loud.

Mustang patted her head, grinning back.

"Huh," Wille replied simply.

"You guys are just going to nonchalantly nod at this problem?" Hermione stared.

"It can't be helped, can it?" Edward ran his hands through his braided hair, messing it up again. "Besides, they need _me_ there to be able to make it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Edward found it hard to answer. Averting his gaze, it was Wille who spoke out, although forebodingly, "They're going to make you recreate the Stone, aren't they?"

"Worse," he shook his head. Looking at Wille intently, he said, "They want me 'safe' because they intend for me to be used as one of the sacrifices to perfect the quality of the Stone itself." He looked at Hermione and Harry and explained further, "It takes millions of souls to be sacrificed in order to create a perfect Stone."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

" _Der hurensohn_!" Wille cussed.

 _Son of a bitch!_

" _Sie kippen machen das_!" Wille went on.

 _They can't do that!_

Hermione and Harry stared at her while Mustang gave her a look that seemed impressed and at the same time worried.

" _Was?_ "

"English?" Hermione frowned. "Although, I know that's German."

Mustang leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "As much as I'm impressed by your cussing skills, as your teacher, we have to talk about keeping that dirty mouth of yours clean. Ten points from Hufflepuff."

"Ugh, come on," she whined loudly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Want me to increase it to twenty?"

"NO!" she instantly reacted.

She would have lost a total of seventy points by then.

"Now," Mustang swatted off some invisible dust, "Midget One and Two –"

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!" Edward and Wille reacted in unison, but were thoroughly ignored by the Colonel with finesse.

"– I must leave and do some teacher stuff that can't wait." He pulled out a silver pocket watch with a diamond symbol behind an animal what Wille could assume only as a dragon with a unicorn horn, not that Mustang and Edward would try to correct her after months of failed attempt. Below it was a half circle of laurel leaves, formed like a simple curve.

The symbol of a State Alchemist.

State Alchemists were people who have proper licenses to view private and critical files regarding Alchemy. It was a privilege given to those who passed a simple licensure exam through practical means, just as how she knew Edward passed his by transmuting a simple pole into a weapon, attacking the Führer (crazy as it was, he was lucky to avoid prison, considering his age and how the Führer found it impressive and funny) and transmuting it back to the way it was.

She didn't know how Mustang became one, but, sure as hell it must have been impressive fire to do it.

"You," he pointedly looked at Edward, "I'll see you about _that_ later."

Edward nodded his head, his expression excited and determined.

Now that the Colonel's presence was gone, Hermione's questioning gaze landed on both Wille and Edward. "Is it just me or the professor was a tad informal with you two?"

"Oh, he can't do anything about it," Edward shrugged.

"He's gotten used to us dismissing his qualms about formality," Wille added while Hermione helped her in putting on her robes as she buttoned up her shirt while shaking her free arm to lower the sleeves.

"Added with the fact that he deserves it for calling us Midget –"

"And the fact that I've seen him naked."

Silence flew into the stillness.

Wille deadpanned, "I was nine."

"There is some information that I wouldn't want to pass by into my ears," Harry groaned while it was Hermione's turn to be queasy.

She shrugged it off completely, not minding her friends' discomfited situation.

"On to other pressing issues," Hermione played the 'other topic' card, "what do you want us to call you, seeing that we know that your name is quite a mouthful?"

"Wille in public but Lark in private," she instantly said.

"And, how did you manage to hide your true name for so long?" Harry inquired. "I know that your name is written since the day you are born – Hagrid's words, not mine," Harry explained at Wille's stoic expression.

"I told Professor McGonagall that it was my name, and I wish it to be like that," Wille explained hesitantly.

Hermione placed a hand on hers, grasping them gently. "Go on."

She was still finding it difficult to open up about the bigger parts of her life despite everything, but, she knew that explaining about her change of name was a start, a fresh beginning for her.

"She explained that it is not up to her to do the change, but," she shyly gazed at everyone, "when she contacted Professor Dumbledore, he said and I quote, 'Minerva, here in Hogwarts, we take into account the choices they make, therefore, if it is what she wants, then it should be'."

Harry grinned at her. "That definitely sounds like Dumbledore."

"Anyway," Wille asked further, "what time is it?"

"Three hours before dinner," Hermione prompted.

Edward muttered questioningly, "How in Alchemy's name does she do that?" while Wille went on, "I need to go. I still have detention with Professor Snape."

"What did you do this time?" Hermione asked, her expression of a mother scolding her child clear upon her face.

Wille shrunk underneath her gaze and replied uncertainly, "I might have used a powerful fire spell on Malfoy and set him on fire while Snape was unwittingly around to witness me doing it." She played with her fingers nervously.

"Good job," Harry smiled approvingly.

"No, it isn't!" Hermione rubbed her forehead soothingly, trying to calm what appeared to be a headache. "Oh, Wille! Why do you always get in trouble at the wrong time?"

"She's always been like that," Edward shrugged. "I mean, I remembered that time when you placed some pig's blood in the pot and started cooking it. The Colonel was aghast and Brigadier Hughes was worried about your mental health."

"It was a cuisine made famous in the Philippines," she frowned. "There was this Filipino girl that gave me the recipe. She was married to that German born Irish dude we met in the market, and I thought that it would be good to try it out."

Edward snorted, "And poison us, more likely."

"Besides," Wille ignored him and focused her attention to the other two, "It was Hermione here who told me to use it if I was being bullied."

"I… I did?" Hermione blinked twice.

Harry and Wille nodded in unison.

After a pregnant pause, Edward said, "Let's…just bring her to where she's supposed to be so we're all done here, hmmm?"

Wille just had to smack Edward on his stomach, sending the assistant professor to the ground in pain.

And then she realized that for the first time, she called Malfoy by his family name.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before anyone could rant about my lack of updates, let me apologize. My USB was corrupted by some unknown virus (Inner me: I will hunt you down and murder you!). I tried recovering everything but found a half-finished chapter 8. If it became crappy, I'm sorry. I hope this is up to par with the previous chapters.

R&R~

Chapter 08:

For the next few days, the POTTER STINKS pin had been circulating around the school. Every time she saw this, her stomach did a back flip out of guilt. She made up for it by spending time with Harry and Hermione, who were still wary about her a bit but gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Things between Harry and Ron were worse, though. It seemed like Chamber of Secrets all over again, except that this time, Ron was being a total ass about it.

More so, there was a lot of name-calling for Harry, which ticked Wille off as lot, making her set tables on fire and use Alchemy as a way to scare off the people, much to Hermione's annoyance and Harry's enjoyment.

"Just because we know your secret, doesn't mean you have to show off in front of us!" were her words against Wille.

Loitering around the library, Wille sighed for the fifth time of the hour as she flipped through her homework. She was tasked to write a fifteen inches worth of essay, and she still had more to go, being lazy to write down everything. It was even given by her least likeable teacher, Severus Snape. The deadline was for the following week, but, Wille wanted to get it done in order to find time in helping Harry in his dilemma.

She sighed once again.

"Say it," Harry said.

Wille looked at the two older friends of hers with pleading eyes. "Help," she squeaked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Removing her nose from a book entitled _The Mysteries of the Greek Depthsand Other Creatures_ , she chided her friend indignantly,"You can manage that one, Lark. You just need to concentrate. Even Harry was able to pass his despite what Snape tried and did to fail him."

"Easy for you to say," Harry scowled. "I can feel her pain, Hermione. Give her a bit of pointers."

Hermione replied coolly, "No. you and Ron coped up and scraped enough OWLs without me being there most of the time. Lark can do it." She returned to her book, not minding her friend one bit.

"Here," Harry pulled her roll of parchment close to him. "I'll try to see what we can do before you need to head for Transfiguration."

"Thanks," she jumped up and piped loudly, earning a hissing sound from the librarian that was watching them like vultures. Whispering this time, she let out, "Really, Harry. Thanks for this. I'm actually clueless on what to do anymore. He's being a total ass about it, and it's tiring me way too much."

"No problem," Harry smiled. "Least I could do for you."

The two of them worked on the textbooks Wille pulled out, glancing at Harry's old watch from time to time. Hermione, on the other hand, had her nose stuck in a book.

From time to time, small giggles erupted from all over the place. Wille and Harry, remembering what Ron told them, glanced slowly in unison towards Hermione, viewing her as if she was of true interest in a theatre. Then, both looked around and spotted girls of different years, surprisingly wearing over the top accessories and what Wille thought of was makeup. They kept on glancing in one direction, and Harry and Wille didn't have to wonder who it was. Only one school wore an über red outfit: Victor Krum.

True to Ron's stories, Hermione's face slowly began to scrunch up with every passing second the girls giggled until she just shut her book, quickly thrusting all of their things in their respective bags ("What the freak?!" Wille hissed as Harry looked bewildered) and dragged them out of the library by the sleeves of their robes, muttering darkly about 'keeping fans out of the way' and 'could have gone somewhere else'.

It was one of those days when Wille assumed Hermione was in her period.

"Um," Wille asked uncertainly, "wanna grab some snacks?"

"No," Hermione said. "You go on. I still need to do some things."

"Uh…" she looked at Harry uncertainly. "Things?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hermione. Stop trying to get the _Prophet_ and read updates. It's not worth it."

Wille's eyes widened in curiosity. "Pray, do tell. What's not worth reading?"

"Nothing!" Hermione and Harry replied too quickly.

"Anyway," Hermione turned to Harry, "Go to Hogsmeade with me and Ron."

"No," Harry said coldly.

She wouldn't budge. "Just go, Harry. I know you miss him, and I know he misses you, too."

"Fine," Harry muttered, resigned, "but, I'm taking the invisibility cloak."

Wille shook her head and frowned at them, giving them a look that warned them of dire consequences of hiding things from her. She was a very inquisitive person, and hiding something that the _Prophet_ wrote was not going to stop her from finding out soon.

It turned out that she found out about it sooner in her class with Sonata and Louisa, where both were discussing about the allegations that Hermione and Harry were dating, and how a lowly writer, called Rita Skeeter, was twisting everything up to make Harry sound like a wuss.

Wille actually snorted at it. "Please, Hermione's like a mother hen that won't stop harrowing. She's far from dating Harry. More like, babysitting."

Yet, talking was not to be tolerated in class. They were practicing with transforming objects, and it took a lot of Wille's patience and focus not to mess up. Just because she was good in Alchemy didn't mean that her skills in Transfiguration were at par. Transfiguration was more magic after all, and, her mind, despite her grievances, was more attuned to logic – to science.

Her other classes were also taking a toll on her. Her History of Magic for instance – she fell asleep in class. Defense Against the Dark Arts? Blech to the teacher.

The days rolled by until the day when the trip to Hogsmeade was allowed. Being one without a permission slip, she tried to behave inside the dorm, but ended up walking around the school, humming softly a melody she composed while watching Muggle bands on televisionswhile a surge of energy crackled underneath her skin. It was not a song that was both catchy and well-made, but just a mixture of notes that sounded odd, which was fine with her.

"Larky-sharky-parky!"

Wille stiffened and turned around. Edward was running towards her, his expression excited. Before she could react, he was already dragging her quickly, saying something about a great surprise that would really make her happy.

When they reached the gates of the school, Roy Mustang stood proudly with a smirk on his face.

Wille couldn't help but admire his physique. He was wearing a normal outfit, something he usually doesn't don when he's teaching or is in the military. He was wearing a three piece suit and a black tie with a black trench coat with matching black polish dress shoes.

She shook her head in distress. What was that about?

"Ready?" Mustang asked.

Wille scrunched her brows in confusion. "For what?"

"Hogsmeade," Edward grinned.

She turned her head towards the blonde and said, "I can't go to Hogsmeade! I don't have a permission slip!"

"Just get in the carriage," Mustang forced her into one that she didn't notice standing there. He pulled her up, and, before she could contradict them further, Edward hopped in and closed the door, a look on his face that made her cringe in annoyance.

"As I was saying," Mustang cleared his throat, "we are headed to Hogmseade. I managed to talk to the headmaster as to why it must be done. He gave us permission to go there because we have a guest that we need to meet. Seeing as she is neither Alchemist nor witch, we cannot bring her inside the grounds."

" _She_?"

Jealousy somehow reared its ugly head.

"You'll know when we get there," Edward grinned.

She frowned slightly.

Edward and Mustang exchanged conversations, mostly about what they could do to overthrow the Führer and liberate people from the ironclad rule. This was where she took her time watching Mustang.

There was a certain air to him that suddenly made her feel painful in a pleasurable way. Now that she noticed it, he was indeed good-looking. His jaw was chiseled, and his shoulders were broad. The way he carried himself was like how a ruler would in court, from all the romance novels she had been reading.

"Larkspur?" Mustang spoke gently.

She blinked twice. He was looking at her with concern as he went on, "We're already here. You were spacing out…" he let his words trail off. He tucked a strand of her stray hair behind her ear, giving her a discerning look.

This caused a certain tremor to crawl all over her skin.

She shook her head. She was acting like a love-struck teenager, not that she wasn't one. A teenager, that is.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes," Edward frowned.

Mustang added, "And, I know that I'm good looking, but, that doesn't mean that you have to continue to stare at me. Just take a picture. It will last longer."

Wille sent him a glare as they parted from the carriage.

Hogsmeade was a little village filled with magical people. There were little cottages and shops, all filled with interesting stores such as Zonko's Joke Shop (Wille assumed that it was where the Weasley Twins frequented), Three Broomsticks, a small pub, Hog's Head, Honeydukes, and many more (she was drawn to Honeydukes due to her sweet tooth and was visibly noticed by Mustang, who let out a small chuckle).

"We'll get you some sweets later," Edward promised. "Right now, let's head to the Three Broomsticks."

"What's in there?" she asked curiously.

The moment they stepped inside the small pub, Edward was thrown on the floor with a female voice saying, "Don't tell me you broke your Automail again, you idiot!"

She was a busty German woman with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail behind her. Her eyes were icy blue in color, but there was warmth in them as she continuously hit Edward with her fists. There were an assortment of earrings on her right ear, and she was dressed in simple brown jacket and shirt.

"You don't see me limping!' Edward countered while blocking the hits.

Wille looked at Mustang with a raised eyebrow.

"WinryRockbell," Mustang chuckled.

" _Was_?"

 _What?_

"Elric's childhood friend and famous Automail specialist," he explained. Clearing his throat, he pulled Edward by the scruff of his collar and said, "We have other things to focus on, you two. No need to make out right here."

"Idiot," Wille snickered quietly.

Edward threw back at the girl with an annoyed expression, " _Was zurhölle, Winry?"_

 _What the hell, Winry?_

"Colonel," she greeted, dusting herself and getting up from the floor.

"This is Wille Laire," he introduced. "She is both mine and Elric's student. We would want you to check her Automail."

"I'm Winry," the woman reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Wille," she shook back, liking the woman's callous hand and firm grip.

Winry, as what she was called, told them in a business-like manner, "Follow me. I have the tools upstairs."

There was a feeling of trepidation and excitement running through her. This girl, only a few years older than her, was an Automail mechanic, and that meant Edward and Mustang went out of their way to help her. Somehow, she felt an emotion crawling up her heart, and it was so mushy she couldn't seem to put a name to it.

Mustang kept a steady hand behind her, helping her up and making sure she didn't have a hard time.

They entered a simple room filled with a simple bunk bed with a desk and a long mirror, just like in Leaky Cauldron, a little inn in London where most witches and wizards converge. There were three bags littered all over. One was open, which was filled with unkempt clothes. The other one was a small purse with papers. The last one was bulky, filled with metallic objects such as a screw driver and wrench.

Winry knelt in front of that bulky case. She took out a well-made looking leg. Looking up, she said, "From what Ed said, I estimated your height from his description and made this. Now, I want you to lie down on the bed."

Wille followed suit.

The entire time, Winry muttered a few words, nodded and smiling from time to time. She made small arrangements, slowly detaching her old leg and replaced it with the new one. She positioned it slowly, all the while confident in her skills.

"This will hurt momentarily," she informed Wille.

"A small price," Wille commented numbly.

"Colonel, Ed," she commanded, "We need you to hold her down, leg and arms."

Both positioned themselves. Ed held down her good leg and arm while Mustang muttered, "Pardon me," and held her down firmly on the bed.

Wille was, by then, breathing heavily.

"Roy," she gasped.

There was a moment of silence. It was the first time, in years, since she called him by his first name.

Mustang grasped her hand, whispering, " _Blume_."

 _Flower._

Her heart soared. He called her flower.

Both the Colonel and Ed eyed each other, both nodding in unison.

There was pain. It was as if the right side of her body was being burned as new waves of pain flooded her. There was lightning, there was fire – then there was a complete feeling of metal slowly warming from its coolness.

"You're good to go," Winrysmiled, sweat trickling down her Caucasian skin. She wiped it with her wrist, a smile on her face.

Wille tried to get up, but wobbled instantly.

It was Edward who caught her, saying, "Baby steps. This was your first reinstallation, so, it will take some time for your body to adjust to your new leg." He steadied her on the bed in a sitting position.

"Now, good leg first,"" Mustang instructed.

"Followed by the other one," Winry encouraged.

They practiced together. For four hours straight, Wille struggled with the new feeling, not uncomfortable but somehow not quite that right. Finally, upon managing to walk, she tried a spin kick and managed to land gracefully on the ground.

"I miss this!" she smiled gaily.

Though her kick lacked the height she used to be able to do, it was enough for her to run to Edward and Mustang, taking them into a hug.

Both men stiffened, but, it was Edward who reciprocated for a second before telling her, "Okay, you can let go now," while Mustang just patted her back, still stiff as a board and unsure what to do next.

She released them sheepishly, unsure how to proceed from there.

"Now," Winry began, "I made sure to give you the best of the best, since the idiot here ("Hey!" Edward glared at her pointed thumb that was directed at him) actually specified it so. It's anti-rust, plus, it is sturdier than the usual, also quite practically light. It is for easy maneuver and adds a lot of flexibility in case of…" she turned with a grimace towards the other blonde in the room.

"So, Ms. Rockbell," Mustang prompted, "How much do you charge?"

Winry made a huge grin on her face. Taking out a paper from her luggage, Mustang and Edward crowded towards the paper. The instant their eyes landed on it, it elicited two expressions: one was a gaping mouth with wide eyes while the other was a snickering colonel.

"Are you sure about the price?" Edward sweated profusely as he took out his wallet and counted the amount he had in his pocket.

Winry gave him a look.

He continued while stuttering, "C-c-can I p-p-p-pay it the next time we meet?"

"Absolutely not!" she cried her outrage. "After everything I've been through, with you always having me at your beck and call, I deserve a little more. Don't forget, every time your Automail breaks, it is me who's always rushing to your side as if I'm someone you could just order around! And, it's for _free_." With her quick fingers, she snatched Edward's wallet from his hands, emptying it out instantly.

"My salary!" Edward cried in desperation.

After a few seconds of silence, Winry said, "This will do for now. This did not include the fare I had to charge to get here, and the ones I needed to get back."

As the two blondes continued their argument, Wille muttered with mirthful speculation, "I think the two of them have something going on." The tension and attraction was quite clear by the way they were bickering.

Apparently, the colonel agreed wholeheartedly with a nod of his own.

"How long do you think?" Mustang asked with a smirk of his own.

Wille muttered, "He's dense, and the girl's too traditional, so, give it a couple of years."

"I'd say months," Mustang threw in.

"Deal," I instantly said, shaking his hand firmly.

Sealing the deal, Mustang, Edward and Will headed out of the location, the blonde one muttering darkly between them. Proceeding to the carriage, Wille pulled them aside and tapped her foot on the ground, conniving.

"Are you two forgetting something?"

Mustang and Edward gave her confused expression.

"You guys promised!" she glared playfully.

"Oh," Mustang laughed nervously. "Right."

An evil smirk was plastered on her face.

Without waiting for their answer, she dragged them to Honeydukes, taking advantage of Mustang and gloatingly took ten of each of the sweets, rendering the colonel penniless.

"I swear," Edward laughed, shaking his head, "I knew it was a mistake to promise you sweets." That statement made Wille stick out a defiant tongue as a flustered Mustang followed her about.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Reupload due to the technical errors I saw… *insert a frowning face here* This one, I think, is more complete.

Chapter 09:

Wille smugly walked into the great hall, skipping merrily towards her house table. Nobody took much notice of it, but, those who knew her very well took a double take at seeing her balanced steps.

The first time she got her equilibrium back, it was painstakingly taken away quickly the moment they stepped into Hogwarts grounds. It was not because the gears broke, though – it was the magic that floated through the air, which was strong enough to hinder the technology used to run her leg. Harry and Hermione had to help her track down Professor Flitwick (a feat easy for the owner of the Marauder's Map), who was excited enough to help her. With that done, the three excitedly tested out what she can do with her new limb.

It didn't help that Jesse sauntered towards her, though. With his sickening smile and arrogant confidence that she reluctantly admitted to have looked better with Malfoy, he tried to glam her in again, which only resulted to her rushing towards the great hall before things didn't go well.

She took a quick meal and headed up towards the Alchemy classroom, where she was being targeted again by none other than Malfoy.

"I'm busy," she said, too happy to do anything to cause trouble.

Malfoy sneered, "I see you've gotten a new leg. Had an Engorgement charm placed on it, Laire?"

Her spirits were so high up that she just flashed him the brightest smile she could muster and skipped off towards her class, where everyone was busy flying through theories of practical means that Wille herself didn't bother reviewing.

"Hey, Sonata," she called out.

Sonata raised her head from an open book. "Hey, Wille, how – _NANI YO KORE_?!" Sonata's hand pointed at Wille's leg with astonishment while random words she had no idea of began to pour out of the girl's mouth.

 _Japanese Irish people are weird. But, then again, so am I…_

Wille just shrugged it off and proceeded to sit beside her friend. She waited patiently for Sonata to be coherent enough to talk, glancing at her fingers in occasion.

"How…?" was the first thing Sonata said.

Wille grinned happily. "Well, it all started with…"

She explained how Edward found her wandering the grounds in boredom to being kidnapped by the ever Corporal Flirt and the upcoming pain of having your nerves being reopened and reattached to your Automail. With every exaggerated details she gave of the pain, Sonata slowly turned green in disgust.

"Remind me to never get an Automail when I lose a limb," she shuddered.

Wille's grin, if possible, only widened. "I was kidding about the eternal pain moment, but, it did hurt for a couple of seconds."

"You bitch," she smacked her on the shoulder.

Wille chuckled. "That aside, do you have a problem with Alchemy?" She quirked her head to one side. "You seemed kinda lost."

Sonata frowned slightly. "Actually," she pointed at a passage in the text, "It says something about _manna_ , but, I have no idea what this _manna_ is." She flipped through a couple of pages before saying, "It didn't explain much here."

"Chakra," Wille stated. "It's like you breathing, and, this manna fuels your ability to create these Alchemic occurrences." She added as an afterthought, "Kinda like I need sweets every now and then before I lose any sense and sensibility."

"Ah," Sonata nodded, writing it down on the side of her page.

They were both interrupted by the arrival of a beautiful red head, who was smiling widely at them.

"Hey, Ginny," Wille greeted her sophisticatedly.

Sonata stood up and gave Ginny's chair back while moving towards her own.

"Hello Wille, Sonata," Ginny greeted with her usual smile.

"Hello, Ginevra," Sonata greeted back with much enthusiasm.

"Reviewing?" Ginny asked.

Sonata nodded. "I couldn't understand some of the concepts, so, why not ask someone from where Alchemy seemed to have come from?"

Wille corrected her instantly. "Actually, Alchemy came from England. Germany just took advantage of it and made it their own. Kinda like how Manhattan hats were made somewhere else and how French fries were not done by the French."

Ginny snorted. "When did you get so smart?"

"Not from listening to Professor Binns, obviously," she snorted.

"So, what's new from you guys?" she asked.

Wille went and told Ginny about her replacement leg, which Ginny looked at with fascination as both Hufflepuffs explained the concept of Automail, minus the gory details of attaching the prosthetic by connecting each single nerve cell.

An irate Louisa entered the scene, her eyes flicking glares at Wille, who raised an eyebrow.

"What got into your ass?" she inquired.

"Stay away from Jesse."

Wille and Sonata's mouths dropped down at her words.

Wille squirmed easily, "I've been doing that for the past few months."

"Don't lie to me," she hissed. "I have been his girlfriend for the past week and all he ever does is talk about you. I know you've been chasing after him since the start of term, and, to tell you, it's _disgusting_. You're a slut, and, a boyfriend thief. So, take my advice before you want your school life ruined."

"Well, excuse me," Wille reacted instantly, giving her the same glare with a little bit of surprise at the venom that came from her. "I never would _chase_ after Jesse. I don't need him to make my life any more miserable. I don't even like him!"

"Just stay away from him, bitch," she hissed, walking away from them.

After a few moments of silence, Wille turned to face Ginny with a, "What the hell was that?" expression.

"She does know that Jesse is a complete man whore and doesn't take girls seriously, right?" Ginny inserted her two knuts, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I even wonder why I'm friends with her," Wille sighed.

Ginny patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Hufflepuff's bitch and man whore. Perfect combination. Don't worry, 'll realize that Jesse only sees her as a plaything before everything goes south."

"Exactly," Sonata said. "And, trust me. Jesse has been trying to get in our girl's pants for months." With a dreamy voice, she said, "Sometimes, I think that he just settles for less since Wille here is already dedicated to someone."

"Huh?" Wille pouted at the assumption.

Sonata grinned. "Edward Elric."

"He's just a friend," Wille said, defensive.

Ginny joined in the teasing with a grin of her own. "Right, and I'm not crushing on Harry."

The three laughed together, with Wille finalizing, "Seriously, I'm not. He just looks after me since I usually tell him my problems. Besides, he's currently Mustang's assistant teacher, and, I don't think it's legal for a student to date a teacher, plus, he's practically all over his other friend."

They couldn't discuss things further due to the arrival of an irate Mustang.

"Sorry I'm late," he grumbled. "My other superior from Amestris wanted me to give my monthly report, and he decided to lengthen the meeting." Composing himself by taking deep breaths, he instructed, "Now, I want you to take out your pe – quills and ink and copy down the different types of transmutation circles."

In all of Wille's years of knowing Mustang, this was the time where she mostly hated him for being such an ass in terms of note-taking.

The sound of quills on paper were the only things people could hear, including the sound of deep sighs that escaped from the students from time to time and the scraping of chalk against chalkboard. For the next thirty minutes, Mustang filled the board with the different types of transmutation circles, which were pretty complicated to draw. Some were very basic due to the common use of the symbols that were rearranged to create something else that Wille found it quite easy to jot down.

The tranquility didn't last long as Louisa's voice popped up, "Sir, is there a way to use Alchemy without the use of a transmutation circle?"

A chill instantly ran down Wille's spine at the question. Turning her eyes quickly at Louisa, she saw a smirk on her face, as if she was planning on revealing Wille's deepest darkest secret.

All writing ceased. Eyes instantly raised to face the instructor, who slowly placed the chalk down on the flat surface of the chalkboard and turned slowly with as guarded expression on his face.

Mustang eyed Louisa keenly. "Why the question, Ms. Barons?"

Louisa shrugged with a posh, saying delicately, "I've somehow read it in passing that it was possible."

 _Bullshit. She never opened a book in her life unless Sonata and I force her to!_

Wille sent her panic-stricken expression towards Mustang, who, in sensing her panicked gaze, took to look at her for a moment with a reassuring expression that instantly calmed her nerves down.

 _Safe_.

She felt safe at his reassurance.

Slowly, Mustang walked towards the front of his table and sat down. "There are…" he took a while before continuing on, "methods in which one can deal Alchemy without transmutation circles."

The class erupted to low murmurs and small discussions.

Colin Creevey raised a hand in the air.

"Yes?" Mustang pointed at him.

Colin asked curiously, "How can you do it, sir?"

Mustang replied in a soft tone that quieted down the entire room. "By doing the forbidden – a life for a life."

"I don't get it," Louisa intoned snobbishly.

"Equivalent exchange," Edward said, his eyes narrowed down into slits. "The Gate of Truth asks for an exchange. You want to learn something? You have to give something in return." He seemed to have touched his Automail arm unconsciously.

"But," another student piped up, "if this is known and is actually written in text, does it mean that it doesn't have to be completely your life?"

She could see irritation building as Mustang's stance turned rigid.

"What Sir Elric meant," he clarified stalely, "is that, the moment you perform this Alchemy, your life would drastically change for the worst." He gave a pregnant pause, eyeing each student to make sure they understood the gravity of the situation before adding on, "As a soldier, I've seen and done things I'm not proud of. One of them was the results of this transmutation." He ended it by turning back to the board, emphasizing it by continuously writing on it rigorously.

The class ended with a heavy air of silence.

Wille threw a grateful look towards her Alchemy instructors, who returned it with stiff nods. They stayed in while everyone filled out for their next subjects. Sonata parted early, claiming that she needed to review due to a quiz ( _Asians_ , Wille thought condescendingly). Bidding her goodbye and good luck, both decided to discuss it for a moment before they, too, have to separate.

"That was interesting," Ginny said. Turning her head towards Wille, she asked, "Did you know about this?"

Wille nodded shortly and replied vaguely, "I knew of the stories."

"Look it here," Louisa's voice rang out of the blue. "The cheater and her groupies."

Wille gripped her fists tightly before turning to Louisa. "What is it now?"

Louisa rolled her eyes. "You're also denying it?"

"Denying what?" Ginny asked, her mouth setting firmly into a thin line, her fiery anger flaming profusely at the insult thrown at Wille.

"She's a bloody cheater, that's what!" Louisa threw at Ginny. "I mean, she knew she would ace the subject because she did that forbidden transmutation thing in Alchemy. She definitely cheated on that."

"There's a difference between cheating and knowing the concepts due to experience," Wille replied coolly, maneuvering her answer with a leveled gaze that was unlike her. "I just knew of the concepts because I was introduced to it at an early stage."

"Also because Jesse prefers her over you," Ginny added. "Face it, Barons, he's only using you as a rebound, not that we're complaining. Hufflepuff's bitch and man whore – such a deserving pair you two are."

This infuriated Louisa even more.

"As suspected," she spat, her face red with anger. "You and Potter boy really deserved to be best of friends. Cheaters do flock together."

Wille instantly knew that Louisa signed her death the moment she insulted Harry. Without a blink, Ginny took out her wand and threw the Bat Bogey hex at Louisa. The hex made her bogeys fly out of her nose, forming into small bats that flattered out of her nostrils as if they were nothing.

She ran away screaming, holding her nose high up in the air, leaving both girls cackling with laughter.

"What in hell's name are you girls doing?"

Mustang's head popped out of the classroom. His head instantly darted to the two of them, his eyes narrowed with irk and suspicion.

"Moths," Wille piped.

Both Ginny and Mustang eyed her – Ginny's was one of apprehension, and Mustang's was of suspicion.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Not everyone likes them."

Mustang shook his head. "Just keep it down. We're discussing something here." He went back inside, closing the door quickly as he did and surprisingly still annoyed about his reporting with the Führer.

Ginny and Wille exchanged glances; both eyes were surprised at how easy the Colonel took their word.

"Nice excuse there," Ginny complimented her.

She grinned back, both relieving the hallway of their presence.

From time to time, Wille glanced at Ginny, wondering whether she was still seething or not. It was no secret that she had always crushed on Harry, but, she never knew to what extent. It was no surprise to her that, despite everything, her silence at being neutral, she deeply cared for him and would always step up if needed be just to defend the boy of her dreams. Surprisingly, she came to a conclusion that what Ginny must have felt for Harry was no doubt more than a crush, and she saw the same expression Edward usually had when he talked about Winry the other day.

The way she used to look at Draco Malfoy…

The rest of the day, Wille passed through her subjects like Louisa didn't bother her despite the notorious glares she threw. She was so used to the degradation that it bothered her not one bit.

Her classes were getting more difficult, but, it was expected as the days flew by. It didn't surprise her when Professor Flitwick gave her the assignment on practicing due to the spell backfiring quite abruptly.

During dinner, she spent her time with the Gryffindors, laughing at Fred and George's antics. Both twins were telling her about their plans for the Weasley Wizard Wheezies, and she was giving her input about them.

"Canary cream and ton tongue toffee sounds a bit daft, don't you think?" she asked. She heard of how Harry's cousin, Dudley, ended up with the situation, but, she didn't really bother with details as she dipped her roasted potatoes into steak sauce.

George shook his head. "Oh, Wille. You hurt our hearts."

"You don't see the amazing results of our awesome merchandise," Fred said bracingly.

She sniffed her nose doubtfully. "Right, guys."

It was not until later when she decided to retire from the dining table. While doing so, she caught sight of Jesse and Louisa, who seemed to be so into their session that she turned a blind eye at it. She quickened her pace before letting the two noticed the awkward air she was feeling. She was all too happy when Sonata caught up with her, both heading for the library.

"I heard Fred cornered you a while ago," she laughed.

Wille rolled her eyes. "Trust me; being friends with rule breakers can be sometimes annoying."

Sometimes, Wille was surprised that, despite her close relationship towards Fred and George Weasley, Sonata showed not a single ounce of jealousy most girls would show towards the same gender.

But, Sonata's sentiments gave her an idea: a way to mess with her favorite Corporal Flirt. A few minutes of begging and explaining, she egged Sonata to help her create gunpowder, a Muggle product that causes great explosions when clustered together in one location. Wille's idea? Destroy his office for fun, something that Sonata wanted to back out from.

"Are you sure he won't get us killed?" Sonata asked uncertainly.

Wille nodded. "Trust me."

Convincing Fred and George was as easy as cake. With their connections and resourcefulness, a feat mostly common in Slytherins, they managed to procure the following day a pouch filled with it. The idea that both twins would participate encouraged Sonata to join in the fun.

Once again, Alchemy was cancelled due to 'accidents'.

"You seriously have issues with the Colonel," Sonata commented on the side.

Wille shrugged her shoulders. "I needed to let loose." Aside from the fact that she was slightly bitter about the note-taking, of course.

And if she'd be caught in detention, it would be so worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Due to the heavy subjects I'm taking this semester, I would probably take two to three weeks in uploading. Sorry for this. I had been experiencing stress and pressure to the point that I have to prioritize my education. Don't worry, I will make sure that this story will continue. I will just be taking a long time to do it, is all.

On a brighter note~

First of all, I would like to send my love to those who liked/favorite this story for the past two weeks. You made this story shine brighter by bringing in your presence. Please, don't hesitate to leave a note or two on your opinion on the story. Comments are welcome here.

Second, I would like to thank **GoldenLombaxGirl** and to dedicate this chapter to her **.**

Chapter 10:

The rest of the week, she coveted sleep like no other, considering the amount of homework she received from Mustang. It was no joke that he took Alchemy quite seriously, so, she took everything in stride. She didn't expect the wakeup call she'd receive a certain morning, though.

Someone was jostling her. She just knew. There was this tiny inkling of a voice in her head that was telling her to wake up already.

"Wille."

Only that it wasn't a dream.

"Harry and Hermione are waiting outside of the dorm," Sonata let out with utter exasperation.

That sentiment instantly made Wille shoot up from her bed, giving her the typical nausea people experience during those times. Dressed only in a pair of monochromatic long sleeves with clock gears as motif that reached mid thighs paired with striped black and grey socks that reached up to her knees, she quickly rushed out of the room, earning the look of her fellow house mates. Even Cedric called her out at her disheveled look, which she shrugged to (she wasn't much like the rest of the girls, who loved to impress guys; she was already accepting her deformity). When she reached the portrait for her dorm, Harry and Hermione immediately turned to face her.

Hermione's eyebrows were raised in amusement while Harry's mouth was hanging low at her appearance. After a few seconds, he pointed at the side of her mouth, which she embarrassingly wiped away.

"I heard this was an emergency," she called forth.

Hermione was the one who spoke up first. "Harry wants to tell us something." She eyed her best friend skeptically.

Somehow ignoring it, Harry said in a hushed tone, "Dragons. We're facing off dragons the first part of the tournament."

They're expressions varied.

Hermione's expression turned rigid, while Harry's was of grim acceptance. Wille, on the other hand, was stunned enough to say, "Um…dragons?"

"They can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's too dangerous! Surely you're mistaken, Harry. It's too preposterous to think so." Hermione emphasized her point by narrowing her eyes further, "Besides, what made you certain that they're going to use dragons?"

Harry looked around reflexively. In a hushed tone, he went on, "Hagrid showed them to me. Karkaroff was there, too, and so was Madame Maxime. You know what that means, right?" He eyed both girls with nervousness.

Hermione's expression perked up in realization, and slowly deflated. "Krum and the Delacour girl know!"

"Exactly," Harry's lips went into a firm line, all the while Wille was silent. He went on accordingly, "And, this might mean someone wants me dead."

"Again," Wille finished.

It was Hermione who nudged her gently. "Um…Wille?"

"Why dragons?" she asked for the first time in minutes.

Wille might not be as smart as Hermione, as lucky as Harry and as talented a chess player like Ron, but, she knew about dragons due to her travels to Xing, a country quite a bit far from Amestris. Plus, the fact that she was playing a Muggle card game that involved dragons, being a red, white, and black player to be precise, gave her enough knowledge on dragons that made her quiver inside.

"We just gave you a rant about how some of the participants were close to cheating, the ploy to murder Harry, and, all you could ask were about dragons?" Hermione shook her head with amusement.

Wille added without any effort, "I know we're discussing how Harry's life is in great peril for the nth number of time, but…why dragons?" Her lips were puckered into a frown that made even Harry himself shake his head in wonder about why he bothered to tell her at all.

"And don't tell us you're going Hagrid on us, too," Harry added.

Wille shook her head, recalling the incident when Hagrid did indeed buy illegally a dragon for a pet. She heard it did not end well.

It was Hermione who put her foot down and took everyone's attention. "Don't you see? This just proves it! Krum must have spent his time in the library because he knew what to look for. It all makes sense!"

"And the dragons?" Wille said uncertainly.

Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"I think she's in a state of shock," Harry mentioned.

Hermione's expression turned from worry to utter determination. Looking at her two companions, she ordered out, "Listen, you two, we have to find a way to solve this, then. If it all comes down to it, Harry has to practice a spell that would lead the dragon astray. There must be a spell somewhere in –"

"The library," Wille and Harry muttered together, which Hermione ignored.

Wille groaned, "But, how would you explain that to the people who would watch, then?" She just had to point it out. "Besides, I doubt they'll believe Harry would be able to hide the fact that he's not old enough to learn whatever spell you guys have in mind."

"She has the point, Hermione," Harry stated, albeit reluctantly. "Besides, there must be another way we could defeat a dragon."

Hermione just scoffed at their sentiments. "You do know about the term 'research', right?"

Both nodded.

"Meet me at the library after dinner."

"And, don't do anything stupid _yet_ ," Wille said, emphasizing her sentence by stressing on the word. "I won't let you upstage me when it comes to causing trouble, Harry. You'll make enemies if you do."

With that, the three dispersed soon enough.

She rushed back to her room and quickly changed into her uniform. Now freshened, she went to her classes, barely paying attention, much to Sonata's dismay, who was meticulously copying down notes to make up for her friend's behavior.

"Here," Sonata said, laying down her notes on the table. "You can copy those down. I'll just get them back from you right before dinner after our free period."

Wille made a baby face and said, "I wuv wiuuu~!" She threw herself at Sonata, earning amused looks from the people around her and some snickers from the Slytherin table, which both of them ignored.

By the time it was dinner, Wille decided to quickly finish her food so that she won't be dilly-dallying any longer.

"Lark!"

She stiffened at the sound of Mustang calling her by her real name. Darting her eyes side by side, she hissed at him, "Are you insane? What if people would hear?"

Mustang rolled his eyes. "People are still at dinner, Midge. It would be a ten percent chance for them to be here at this time, especially since everyone, from what I've been hearing, have been too busy to focus on the tournament. Anyways, I came here rushing after you because I need to discuss with you some things concerning _that_ topic."

Wille's eyes narrowed in confusion until she realized that the topic Mustang was talking about was the second Sorcerer's Stone.

An internal struggle between her inner and outer self came into view.

 _I gotta see what his Baldness wants this time._

 _ **You promised Hermione! She will whoop your ass if you're not there to help.**_

 _Yeah, I know how scary she is. Don't need to remind me that I'm good friends with the smartest witch in her year. Besides, I'm interested in what that snake wants, pun intended to his none-existent nose there._

 _ **Woman! Hermione! I don't wanna die yet! I'm too young to be castrated, not that we have anything to be castrated with, I assure you.**_

 _Come on. Just because they're your friends, doesn't mean that they're more important than the whole world. Yeesh, your priorities need to be allocated, you dang twat._

In the end, her curiosity won. She went along with Mustang, knowing that Hermione and Harry would understand the dire situation they needed to focus on. In silence, she followed him in the privacy of his office, or she assumed so.

Much to her adamant surprise, they took a different turn. He went somewhere near a slab of a statue and muttered a password. When it opened, she asked, "Um, Corporal Flirt, I don't mean to sound rude, but…where are we going?"

"The privacy of my quarters would ensure that our topic would not be revealed to anyone."

"This was not mentioned in the Marauder's Map at all," she muttered lowly. It was the secret quarters of the professors, after all, so, it had to be kept really hushed up. It was no wonder James Potter and his gang wasn't able to find it.

Mustang asked her quickly, "Did you say something?"

She shook her head.

Another slab of a statue was situated just in front of them. Muttering another password, Mustang pulled her close to him, making her heart beat quite fast.

The floor began to shake, the slab of stone swirling upwards, but, she was more focused on the man behind her who gripped her waist tightly. His back was firm, very muscular, and his breathing was slow, unlike hers. His heartbeat, though, had the same speed as hers. She just dismissed it as his trepidation with the up-coming topic, unlike her beating heart that seemed to have been beating for other reasons.

 _ **Stop this foolishness, Lark! He's currently your professor!**_

 _Hagahaga, I can't hear you._

"We're here," Mustang whispered silently.

True to his word, the movement of the statue stilled. They both stopped inside a beautiful room coated in dark blue. The floor was rugged with velvet green that looked really beautiful in the dimly lit room. There was a bookshelf filled to the brim, a table at the center, and a simple bed befitting a king, just like all their beds were in Hogwarts. The bed looked as if it was never touched, its sheets intact. It was missing a pillow, which she frowned at, knowing that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't forget to give the staff a very comfortable room. As she scanned the place, she understood instantly why the bed was missing a pillow. On the floor was a makeshift bed. The base was a plain white comforter with the pillow messily placed just about there.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Mustang shook his head. "I'm used to…less appealing lodges."

She nodded in understanding. "The military does that to you. Who are we waiting for?" she quickly changed the topic, and she felt Mustang felt grateful despite the obviousness to it.

"Elric," he stated simply.

"Oh."

Promptly, she sat on the bed, humming a happy tune. After a few minutes, she drifted into another song, this time, composed by a Muggle who made it famous on Broadway.

"That's a nice one," Mustang commented, sitting by her foot. "Did you make it?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Sonata brought me along one time to her house during Christmas. Her parents, who are very well off in terms of money, treated us to America." A nostalgic gleam emerged from her as she went on, "Her parents took us to this place called Broadway. When this song came, I was captivated with how the man made the song sounded so sensual with just the use of simple words. The song was called _Music of the Night_ , and, since then, I've always hummed the music whenever I feel at peace."

"At least you steer away from causing too much ruckus," Mustang nodded, commending her for doing so.

Wille internally grimaced.

 _He has no fucking idea wha trouble I get into._

 _ **You and me both,**_ **mi amica** _ **.**_

 _Shut up._

 _ **Got it.**_

And that just proved how crazy she was for having an internal battle with herself.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him, how every time she was in pain, it was the thought of him and Edward that made her feel safe. But, fear had other plans for her. She decided to keep her feelings inside, resuming her gentle humming that was somehow out of tune. Thank goodness that Mustang never heard of the musical, lest she suffers the dire consequences of his teasing.

It was about a few minutes later that Edward entered the room, looking tired and stressed. His eyes widened the moment she spotted Wille, who was caressing Mustang's hair by then.

Edward let out a small cough that sent Wille jumping a few meters away from Mustang.

"What took you?" Mustang yawned, not feigning his tiredness.

Edward moved towards the table, standing with his fists on his side. "Colonel, someone _died_! Why are you so calm about this?"

Wille stilled at this new information.

From there, she noticed how Mustang's cheerful, playful and handsome façade (she won't admit this to him, EVER) crumbled into one of crushed hopes and dreams. Pain was clearly etched into his face, making him age a decade with frown lines visible.

Mustang stood up and replied sullenly, "I'm not, but, it won't do if we panic at this." Raking his hair in frustration, he went on, "And, of course I'm devastated. He was my best friend, Elric. He has a family, a life beyond the military, and…"

The man before her crumbled, and from there, she knew that the situation was truly destructive to the Colonel's state of mind. Thrusting herself to him, she gently settled him on the bed, giving him the look that spoke of no arguments, and soothingly rubbed his back as he took a seat.

"Who died?" she asked gently.

Mustang's eyes were of emptiness the moment he said, "Maes Hughes."

Wille's heart slowly broke at the mention of the dead man's name.

She recalled him as the friendliest guy she had ever met. A few ranks higher than Mustang, he was burly with neatly cropped black military hair, a squared jaw and some beard that was neatly trimmed from time to time. He wore rectangular glasses and had the most carefree smile. When she was still with Mustang, he was the one cheering her up, telling her stories of his wife, which was constant, much to her annoyance.

"Oh, Roy," she whispered, tightening her hug, "I'm so sorry."

Mustang pulled away from her gently. "I know, but, we have important matters to discuss. I can't weep. There would be a lot of time for that later. Right now," he cleared his throat, "we must discuss about the Führer's plans with the…" he looked at Wille, "Beldifort?"

"Voldemort," she corrected while shivering at the name, "but, close enough."

Mustang inserted his hand into his coat and pulled out a paper. While reading, he said, "From what Maes managed to gather before his death, he managed to gather intel as he snuck into the meeting room without everyone's notice…or so I think he wasn't noticed, since he was killed a few days later in the streets.

"He believed that this involves Mr. Potter's death," Mustang concluded swiftly.

"That's what we believe, too," Wille said, crossing her legs. "Knowing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he would go to any lengths to kill Harry. He's done so before."

Edward looked at her questioningly. "What made you say so?"

She recounted what she could with a thoughtful expression, "In their first year, it involved a professor, whose body was used as a vessel to do whatever he wanted and be resurrected. Naturally, as what you've observed, Harry has impeccable timing when it comes to saving the world. Since the Baldness couldn't really kill him when he was around a year old, he decided that since Harry wouldn't be cooperative that yearthat equates to death despite everything.

"In their second year, it involved possessing Ginny Weasley, and don't mention it to her or anyone else, it still causes trauma for her and her family, but, to get back to the main point, Harry found a way into this secret place while using a very complicated snake-like password called Parsletongue, or, the language of snakes and killed the guy for the third time.

"Then, in their third year, his godfather, who was a 'convicted criminal'," she quoted the air, "escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison, and went looking for this annoying rat fur ball that was actually his former best friend and traitor, the reason why Harry's parents were killed. Naturally, Harry and Hermione went out of their way to save a wrongly convicted person and then we are here currently in their fourth year."

She finished with Edward's mouth hanging open.

"Don't you ever breathe, Lark?" the blonde asked.

She glared at him and huffed.

Mustang was the one who interceded. "This cements the idea that this person would want to kill Mr. Potter. As one of your instructors, I think I have the right to step in to help. Is that against the law?"

She shook her head. "There were no laws against coaching. I'm sure the other champions are doing the same thing, although discreetly just to be safe."

Mustang ruffled her hair, "This is why I love you. You actually paid enough attention to find a loophole."

Wille reddened at his words. She knew he didn't mean it romantically, but, a girl could dream. She was female after all, and, it wasn't wrong to actually admire the man who became her savior, right?

"You're implying he's the catalyst for our success to stop whatever the guy with a complicated name is planning to do?" Edward surmised with a slight frown on his face.

"Yes," Mustang and Wille replied in unison.

Edward's frown worsened. "He's just a boy."

Mustang opened his mouth, but, Wille beat him to it.

"So were you when you were opened to the Truth. So was I," she pointed out. "And he had it worse. He never grew up with a loving family. He was orphaned at one, had to be raised by a prejudiced family, and was always challenged due to his legendary name for being the only boy who managed to defeat the Dark Lord time and again. He has more weight than we do, Ed, and he's surprisingly managing well on his own."

Reluctantly, Edward sighed, "I guess you're right."

After a few more words with their opinions, Edward left the room right away, but not before giving Mustang the stink eye, which bothered Wille.

When it was only the two of them left, Mustang asked, "When did you get so smart?"

Wille was too lost in a haze to answer. She was practically snuggling against the bed, loving its warmth despite the lack of blankets.

With the last breath of consciousness, she felt something warm pressed against her forehead and a whisper of, " _Guttenacht, meinblume. Und tut mirleid. Füralles_."

 _Good night, my flower. And I'm sorry. For everything._

She wanted to comfort that person, to tell him it's not his fault, but, sleep beckoned her with a firm grip, and she relented without a fight, drifting off into the night as if nothing could ever bother her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have nothing much to say, but, I hope this one is decent… Been too busy to edit and I know a lot of you are annoyed or something because I'm taking too long to upload, but, please, bear in mind that I'm a college student. I suck at balancing priorities…

Chapter 11:

"Where were you?" were Hermione's first words the moment she took a seat beside her.

Wille reddened quickly. Not meeting her gaze, she muttered, "I was called upon an emergency. Before you could judge me," she raised a finger to silence the opened mouth of hers, "it involved Harry's problem."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, "And, I was talking to Ron yesterday. He's so pigheaded."

Wille hummed in reply. "When was he not?" while sipping a cup of pumpkin juice, glad that the topic was stewing away from her at the moment. She was not ready to face the fact that she _slept_ in Mustang's _room_ and what supposed to be _his bed_.

"Now, he won't talk to me because I'm siding with Harry," Hermione went on complaining. "Honestly, if he was in Harry's position, I'd do the same thing. He's also telling me to stick my nose in my own business."

 _I agree with him on that_ , Wille agreed reluctantly.

"Not wanting to change topic or anything," she lied nonchalantly, "but, where's Harry?"

"Professor Mustang called for him," she replied simply.

 _He's starting, then._

Staring into nothing as she drank her juice, she blurted out dreamily, "What say you if I dye my hair?"

Hermione looked at with a startled expression that she managed to cool into a thoughtful expression. "I don't know, Wille," she smiled mildly. "I'm so used to seeing you with purple hair that I don't seem to see you as someone with another hair color."

She stood up and went to the other side of the table, scooting closer to Hermione. Feeling quite confident for some unknown reason, she blinked her eyes twice and said, "Please, Ms. Hermione Jane Granger, smartest witch in our generation. Will you do the honors of coloring my hair?"

Hermione blinked her eyes in amusement. "You're honestly desperate to do it, aren't you? What brought about the change?"

Wille twirled a few strands of hair around her finger unconsciously. "No reason."

Actually, there was a reason. She was just not vocal about it.

" _You really should have kept that hair of yours," Mustang frowned._

" _I like it," she shrugged, the shortness and its color quite charming in her eyes._

 _He just shook his head, saying, "But, the earthy tone of your hair suits you. Warm, charming little Lark."_

She shook her head out of that reverie.

"So…" Wille goaded. "Will you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose I could help. I'm sure there are spells in –"

"The library," Wille muttered under her breath in unison to Hermione's factual tone.

"–on charms that would give you a proper hair color. I might as well look up some charms that could help Harry, too, which I think would also be ideal work for you." There was a conniving glint in Hermione's eyes, and Wille could not help but groan to that.

"You know the reason why wasn't able to catch up, Hermione," she whined.

Harry suddenly popped out of nowhere and sat between her and Hermione.

"Hello to you, too," she said, reaching out for a vanilla parfait. Taking a long spoon, she took a bite and moaned loud enough to garner the people's attention close to them.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked instantly.

Harry looked at the two of them. "He said he'll try to work on my magic. He wants to also teach me basic Alchemy attacks, but, we're going to have a problem with keeping it down from the people that I'm learning something pretty advanced for my year."

Hermione looked at him with interest.

"He proposed something different." This time, Harry's eyes darted towards Wille. Hermione's eyes brightened with vigor as she smiled brightly at what Harry was mentioning.

Wille looked back and forth between the two of them, not understanding why they were eyeing her like a prize. Gulping lightly, she inquired in a squeaky voice, "Um, guys…why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Oh, Wille!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't you see? Mustang wants you to teach Harry Alchemy."

Wille's eyes went hilariously from narrow with suspicion to wide as saucers with utter complete bewilderment. She quickly hissed at them and looked around nervously, looking at the different house tables. Contented with the fact that no one was actually paying them any mind, she whispered, "Hush, you! You'll get me into trouble!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, not sorry at all.

Looking back at Harry, she went on, "Harry, I'm not sure I'm qualified for this. I don't have a license to do so."

Harry looked at her imploringly, "But, this is my only chance to survive, Wille. Just teach me the basics."

"You can't learn Alchemy within," she counted down her fingers, "a few weeks, Harry. It takes a lot of theory-based studying that I'm sure only Hermione can do due to her photographic memory skills," Hermione gave her an embarrassed smile that she was sure hid an ego boost, "and drawing the symbols would take time, not unless we get you gloves like Mustang's."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Wille explained in a Hermione-like tone, "Of course. If you noticed, Mustang's hands are with gloves. If you look up there." She pointed with her spoon at the flirting Colonel, who was talking to Beauxbatons's headmistress that resembled a troll in her opinion.

Both Harry and Hermione whipped their heads towards the direction she pointed to and nodded.

"His gloves have the written symbols of a flame-based Alchemy. Without those, Mustang would have to work from scratch. The idea of having those gloves was for the sole purpose of limiting his time in casting Alchemy. Just by snapping his fingers," she made a demonstration, "the atoms around him will disintegrate and form into new ones. They combine with different elemental atoms in the air. With the friction on his gloves and oxygen in the air, he creates flames."

"Do you think we could get a pair for me, then?" Harry asked.

People started to disperse, catching the trio's attention.

Standing up, Wille replied reluctantly, "We could, but, it has to be the special type that seemed to be both compatible and empowering to your choice of Alchemy. Just focus more on your spells and let Hermione and I do the researching. See you later."

Arriving in the class of Mustang, she couldn't help but feel stressed out. She was actually reluctant to enter the class, afraid of seeing him and meeting his eyes after the intimate moment they shared both yesterday and a while ago. Well, for her that is. For one thing, she never had shared that kind of closeness with anyone. She only read them in books, and that was everything she got in terms of closeness with any male being.

The moment she sat in her place, Sonata piped up suspiciously, "You weren't in bed."

Wille squirmed under her eyes. "I got a little…sidetracked."

"Good," Sonata nodded. "Then, I'll be really happy to share with you the latest gossip in our dorm."

"Which is?" she asked.

Before Sonata could reply, Ginny popped in with a grin, "Jesse and Louisa broke up."

Wille snorted. "Called it."

"Apparently," Sonata grinned, "she was being too suspicious of him, thinking he was offing with you, but, caught him with a Ravenclaw. They were in a broom closet at the sixth floor and were apparently already doing the deed."

"Disgusting," Ginny nodded.

Wille couldn't help her curiosity. She looked around and indeed did not find Louisa with them, who was probably balling her eyes out at the moment. It was one proof that she was too ashamed to face everyone else.

"How did you find out about this, anyway?" Sonata asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Secrets go around like wildfire around here, Son."

Wille, whose eyes were darting everywhere, landed on the door. She caught sight of Louisa, who looked subdued. There was an air of depression and hurt around her that Wille seemed to be feeding off from, making her usual indifference turn into malice. She was avoiding them, that was for sure. Not one to let go any grudges, she said aloud, "Talk about dicks before chicks."

The room slowly turned into silence. Louisa's head quickly whipped towards Wille as she screamed, "I will kill you!"

" _Petrificus totalus_!"

Ginny's wand was out of her robes, sending Louisa into a petrified state on the ground.

A snap of a camera made everyone turn to face the other Gryffindor, Creevey, who was stunned at the sight, yet, at the same time, entertained.

"Move on, guys," Wille called out to the older years. "Nothing to see here."

Sonata shook her head with disapproval. "You shouldn't have taunted her, Wille. Sometimes, it is best to leave things alone."

"That twat deserved it," she grumbled back.

"But, Sonata is right, Wille," Ginny said, muttering a levitation spell while directing Louisa to the farthest corner of the classroom, where she would remain unseen until the spell's done. "Honestly, sometimes, I think you're more Slytherin than Hufflepuff with that grudging attitude of yours."

They did not have time to discuss Wille's attitude when Mustang walked in. Instantly, heat flooded her face, her cheeks turning from its normal tan to crimson. Her hands felt cold, sweating as if the entire class was, pun not intended, on fire.

"You alright, Wille?" Ginny inquired softly as Mustang began his lessons.

She nodded. "Just…not feeling so well at all."

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"Nope."

She tuned out everything else as she looked at Mustang and Edward, who were busy teaching the entire class about the locations of each rune and symbol used in Alchemy. By the time classes were over, Wille felt as if her fingers died from too much writing, and she was still going to her other classes that needed so much more. She was seriously not interested in relearning the symbols due to her past knowledge, but, she nearly failed a surprise quiz earlier when she decided to ignore the idea of note-taking.

She quickly left the class, too afraid to face Mustang.

Why the hell did I call him by his first name?!

"Hey, Wille!"

She groaned internally.

Jesse came up to her, a wide grin on his face.

Thinking of coming up with a random something, Wille placated a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

She shook her head. "I'm busy."

She tried to leave, but, Jesse had his hand on her arm before she could. He gripped it tightly as he leaned closer to her, his breath fanning her cheeks.

"Don't be such a prude, Wille."

She tried to pull herself away, but his grip worsened.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, trying to reach for her wand inside her robes.

Jesse gripped on her tightly, making her cry in pain. He immediately pressed his hand against her mouth, muffling the sound quickly before anyone can hear.

"Oi!"

The sound of Ron's voice was a welcomed interference. He was walking towards them, his hand holding what seemed to be a Divination book, the one they saw together in Diagon Alley a few months back.

"Buzz off, Weasel," Jesse sneered.

 _Oh, my Gods! He's acting like Malfoy!_

"I can call the professors and see what they'll say with you harassing a girl younger than you, you prat!"

Another presence was welcome when a certain friendly bushy haired friend of hers interjected, "What is going on here?"

Ron glared evenly at Jesse. "This prat decided to harass Wille. Apparently, he wanted to have a go with her even when she was trying to leave. It doesn't seem nice and fair, now, don't you think?"

Jesse immediately let go of her arm and shoved her towards Ron. She tripped over, her balance messed from the assault as he said, "Fine. You can have her. She's not worth my time, anyway."

Ron went up to her and pulled her from the ground.

"Thanks."

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Wille saw a shadow somewhere hiding behind one of the great statues. She recognized the height instantly, knowing how those broad shoulders brought about the beating of her heart. She could feel his intense gaze, feel how he was about to pounce on Jesse a while back.

 _I'm rusting on my sensing-the-people-around-me shit…_

She shook her head. "He's been targeting me since the beginning of this school year. He is, Sonata said and I quote, 'trying to get into my pants'. He hasn't been successful so far."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Ron volunteered

"Ronald!" Hermione glared.

Ron ignored her as she shook her head. "No. he'll give up soon, I'm telling you, that is, if he finds out which teacher seems to be taking his guardian duties over me too seriously." She nodded at Mustang, who came out with a blank expression on his face. He looked as if he was ready to kill, and she knew instantly whom he wanted six feet under.

"Professor Mustang," Hermione greeted.

Mustang shook his head in annoyance. "What did I say last time, Ms. Granger, about addressing me as Professor?"

Wille rolled her eyes. "Keep a lid under that steam, Corporal Flirt. No need to throw a curve ball at her."

Ron's jaw dropped at the informality of Wille's crude words.

Mustang turned to Ron. He seemed to be sizing him up. It was pretty obvious who was better built: when Ron was tall and lanky, Mustang, despite the height differences, was broad-shouldered with additional muscles and a six-pack (from what Wille could recall). Ron was more built for a normal school boy while Mustang had his own experiences in the battlefield. That alone was enough. This just left Wille wondering why he was sizing Ron up.

"You are?" Mustang raised a fine eyebrow.

Ron nervously shook his hand, "Um…Weasley, sir. Ron Weasley."

"He's Harry's friend," Wille beamed at Mustang.

"Was," Ron sneered cruelly.

Hermione let out a huff. "Stop it, okay? Just stop it!"

Wille instantly backed away at the temper Hermione was exuding. Her eyes trailed to Mustang, who actually looked surprised himself.

Ron walked off angrily, forgetting the presence of an adult. Hermione, in turn, excused herself, apologized for his behavior and followed him, hot on the trail.

After a few seconds of silence, Wille spoke cumbersomely, "Well, uh…that was awkward."

"The people you surround yourself with," he mused. Looking down on Wille, he asked, "Are you alright?" he checked on her with a critical eye, observing her as if she was a specimen to be so.

Wille nodded. "He didn't do much damage, except, perhaps, my pride."

Mustang chuckled lowly. "I was about to beat Mr.…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "Anyways, I'm glad he got there before I did."

"I'm fine, Mustang," she said softly. "I know that it was stupid of me to forget to have my wand around everywhere. I won't next time."

He shook his head. "You have Alchemy."

She countered, "I'm not supposed to use it, remember?"

"Lark," he said sternly, surprising her, "I know that I have no right to pry into anything, but, I think it's about time you forgive yourself."

She was taken aback by his words.

When she did not speak, he continued, "Alchemy is not bad, Lark. I know you did something horrible. I do not deny that. But, don't you think it's about time you let go of the past and move forward?"

Wille stared at him, confused. "I already have. I'm opening up to Harry and Hermione, aren't I?"

"Correction," he pointed out. "You're beginning. They don't know the full story, do they?"

She shook her head.

He placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder, or, what she could call a brotherly gesture. Her stomach was too busy erupting with butterflies that resembled C3s for her to focus.

"Forgive yourself," Mustang advised. "In turn, you would heal." He pushed her gently and went on, "Go to class. I'm sure you don't want to be late."

The rest of the day, Wille was quiet, letting Mustang's words sink into her.

Did she truly not forgive herself for what she did?

After dinner, she immediately went to the library, where Hermione and Harry were already situated, and decided to put his words behind her head while she helped Harry find his answers against the dragon would be facing as she also looked for a hair dying solution through the use of magical spells.

10


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~ I'm so sorry for being gone for so log. We actually have no internet at home, and I usually post via school wifi. Hopefully, I would be able to double update soon to make up for the lost time.

On a better note, thank you to new favorites and followers! Very much appreciate your contribution to the story! I'm not saying that because I'm thinking too much about it, but, you guys are an author's inspiration to continue writing.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl – How do you want Jesse to be eliminated? xD**

 **Guest – Whoever you are, thank you for the encouragement! Don't worry, this will be continued until I get to Harry's Horcrux madness.**

Chapter 12:

Every day, Harry, Hermione and Wille entered the library to help him. It was not until the last week of preparation when Harry suggested something about just summoning his broom to fly around and get a golden egg.

"A golden watta what now?" Wille's head turned at this new revelation.

Harry's eyes widened, surprised by her reaction. His mouth formed into a sheepish smile as he said, "Sorry. I forgot." He scratched the back of his head as he explained about the golden egg they were supposed to catch.

"Hmmm…" Hermione pondered. "Not a bad idea. Tell me, Harry," she switched into business mode, "how good are you with your summoning charm?"

Wille instantly interjected in a flat expression, "Completely wasted and not worth asking about."

Harry threw her a withering look.

Wille instantly raised a pair of her hands in mock surrender and said, "I passed by your classroom one time on my way to detention with Snape and had to just take a peek. You were definitely struggling there, mate."

Which was not true. She just heard him complaining to himself last night about it and couldn't help but point out his flaws just to give herself a bit of ego boost.

"Sometimes, you can be a Slytherin, Lark," Harry threw. He added as an afterthought, "A better one, though, unlike that Ferret."

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and shut up for the next few hours, only opening it when she deemed necessary.

"The spell," Hermione began in her haughty tone, "is _accio_." Waving her wand, she said, " _Accio Hogwarts, A History_!" And, as expected, a gigantic book flew towards where Hermione was standing. Wille had to duck instantly, seeing that she was in the way where the book was coming from and didn't want to obtain a brain damage, not that she's denying her insanity.

Weeks passed by easily for the trio due to their tantalizing amount of homework and paperwork. During those times, Wille tried to help Hermione in goading Ron to listening to them ("Just don't blame me if I turn him into an actual weasel or whistle," she warned Hermione) without much luck.

She did begin to ask Hermione about the ferret thing, though.

"Just about Malfoy being turned into a ferret," Hermione scoffed.

That seemed to make Wille feel slightly better, knowing that she'll never become one despite being called a better Slytherin.

On the day before the tournament, Wille was so tired from the amount of stress and from the inability to focus on her subjects that she arrived at the Hufflepuff common room, tired and drained. She decided to bathe for a few minutes and change into a loose cat themed shirt and a pair of earth brown leggings. She returned to her dorm and headed to her room, where Sonata was idly flipping through her notes.

"Late night again?" Sonata asked.

Wille nodded. Without saying anything, she headed for the common room, where she stayed up until two in the morning, when she decided to retire and leave her Alchemy assignment for another day.

1.1.1.

"I'm going to barf," Wille said uncomfortably beside Sonata. "And, when I do, I hope it hits Malfoy." She added morosely, "God, I hate heights."

They were sitting in one of the bleachers used in the Quidditch fields, the very front most of that. Since Wille barely goes to the matches between her houses, she always missed the actual fun. The only time she actually felt comfortable was when she was sure that powerful witches and wizards from the ministry were there, also known as the World Cup Tournament. She was scanning the place, already seeing Malfoy's lackies sitting at a corner without their leader. The teachers, board of directors, Malfoy senior, and most of the professors, including Mustang and Edward, were already seated, oblivious to the conflict within her.

Another thing that bothered her was the task given to Harry. The fact that she knew of dragons and knew how it might end made her already yearning for the safety of her dorms. This added to the vertigo that was hitting her in spades.

"Stop jittering, Wille," Sonata tried to calm her soothingly. "I'm sure Harry will be fine."

That was when Wille noticed how she was shaking and moving her body excessively. Her heart was palpitating, and her hands – her small, callous hands, were sweating buckets despite the cold weather had to offer. She was only wearing one of her old Weasley sweaters and a Hufflepuff scarf, but, that did not dither the cold weather from penetrating into her skin.

After a few more minutes, she got up and said, "That's it. I'm going to take a breather."

"Will save you a seat," Sonata called out.

She descended the flight of stairs down towards the stable grounds of Hogwarts, her cheeks red from the bite of the wind. Her hand to her chest, she tried to soothe the ache that usually came along with her panic attacks.

"Well, if it isn't Laire," Malfoy's voice chided in. "Off to wallow in self-pity and mourn Potter's demise?"

There was no response from her. She was too focused in calming down her nerves, her heart constricting. Her breathings were very shallow, and the air around her was beginning to suffocate her, as if someone was sucking the life out of her.

"Laire?" Malfoy asked indecisively.

She couldn't see him, couldn't respond. She was too far gone to notice.

"Hey, Mudblood," he snapped, pushing her off her feet. Her back landed on the ground, the soil acting like a comforting mattress at her impact.

That seemed to have snapped her away from whatever state she was in. Looking up, Malfoy's gaze was one of uncertainty, yet, her eyes were ones of focus as his eyes flashed with a hint of annoyance and…something else she couldn't decipher.

 _Malfoy has such nice eyes…so grey, like the void…_

His eye became her focal point. Looking at his orbs, her breathing improved slowly. The sweating became nothing more but the past as the shaking of her body became the determined movements of her arms trying to help her get back up from where she fell.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Malfoy sneered at her. "Just don't bother blocking the way. People need to pass by. Even that idea is easy for you to follow."

She threw a smirk of her own. "Why, Malfoy, I would have thought of you worried for me."

"In your dreams, Mudblood," he spat, grumbling up towards the flight of stairs that led to the bleachers. Wille ignored this as she headed to look for the tent where the champions were located, not seeing how Malfoy, for a split second, turned to look at her with a slight worried expression on his face.

Trudging along the slope, she was not surprised to see Hermione already there, leaning against the only cloth from the tent that separated her and Harry. Assumingly, she surmised that both were having a heart to heart before the real fun and games would begin. Being the Wille of the group, she happily trudged downward, whispering, "Are we conspiring to hunt for the Holy Grail or what?"

Hermione gasped loudly as she heard Harry creating a loud thud from the other side of the tent. She heard someone ask if Harry was alright, and she assumed that Harry shook them off by saying it was his nerves.

"Wille, you bloody little pigeon," Hermione hissed at her.

Wille grinned. "I know you love me." Turning to the tent, she whispered, "Whatever happens, we love you. And if something happens –"

"Wille!" Hermione glared at her.

" – I would want your Firebolt for myself."

"Aren't you supposed to be saying something comforting?" Hermione asked her with an irate expression. "Honestly, sometimes, I think you're related to Ron in some way. You both lack the tact for a serious situation."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "Just saying that you should take care, good luck, and practice. Remember that the spell is accio, no alchemy since that's shit right now, don't eat because you might do a bit of running," Hermione snorted, "Apparently," while she went on, "no booze, shout 'Gizmo!' just for the fun of it, think of furry little gremlins and you'll be fine."

"Gremlins?" Harry asked.

Wille fangirled slightly, "Them tiny little adorable fur balls."

"Those are hamsters," Hermione tried correcting.

Wille shook her head despite knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to see her. "They don't multiply in water, now, do they?"

She heard Harry's nervous chuckle form the other side.

A few moments of silence made Wille pop up, "Want a quick group hug?"

The trio didn't need to think as both girls jumped on Harry. the snap of a camera and its bright light, accompanied by the scent of smoke, was enough to pull the trio apart.

Rita Skeeter, dressed in her cat eyeglasses and a weird leopard outfit with her curly perms neatly intact strutted towards them.

Wille was fuming vehemently. What she hated the most was getting a stolen picture of herself, and it bothered her that a cunt like Skeeter managed to take one of her. It was no surprise that she was very focus on her anger that she didn't notice Skeeter rambling about something until Victor Krum interrupted them, his gravelly and heavy accented voice filtering into the scene.

"You have no business here," he seemingly sneered at the woman. "This place is for the champions…and friends."

She looked around and noticed all of the champions were defensively glaring at Skeeter.

 _ **Ooh, me liky strong hunky Quidditch player who defended our rights!**_

 _He's not as cool as Mustang, though._

 _ **Still, hottie alert!**_

Skeeter, on the other hand, looked unfazed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked, "Don't worry. We…got here what we came for." She strutted out of the tent, leaving Wille mulling over her new craze over the Quidditch star and imagining what Alchemy she'll use on that cursed bitch.

"Man, I hate that woman," Wille stated aloud.

Harry nodded staring at where Rita Skeeter left her trail of destruction. "Who doesn't?" Looking down on her, he asked, "Are you alright?"

The concern in Harry's voice made her smile gently at him. "Well, let's just pray that my height was an advantage in keeping me out of the camera's lenses. You know how I hate being pictured without my permission."

"You shouldn't be here, though," Cedric interrupted kindly, looking more at Wille than at Hermione. "It's about to start, and, I don't think that this is practically allowed, even though it was not clearly stated."

"Hey, Cedric!" she enthusiastically grinned, tiptoeing as she patted his back rather too enthusiastically. "I'm just here to make sure Harry is okay. Don't worry, I dragged Hermione along since I was so bored waiting and thought making it a bit of a party, despite getting more than I bargained for. We'll be off soon."

Cedric's expression turned mockingly strict. "Oh, Wille. I might not be a prefect right now, but, as someone older than you, please do follow when I tell you to stay out of trouble."

"Believe me," she grimaced, "I try."

"She's trouble magnet," Hermione inserted with a shy smile on her face.

Wille stuck out her tongue playfully.

The entrance of Professor Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch was very unwelcomed the moment he entered the tent.

Barty Crouch was a tall man of black hair and with what Wille would call Hitler mustache. He was dressed in the Ministry's black robes. His position? The highest position for an Auror. He was a skilled wizard – true to his morals as a dark wizard hunter, but was cruel to those who were 'below being human'. What she witnessed during the tournament a few months ago was engrained in her mind as he mistreated a house elf, who reminded her of Dobby. She hated the man ever since.

Her eyes turned to Dumbledore. Dressed in his robes, his half-moon spectacles gleamed amidst the dimly lit tent, his silvery beard flowing omnisciently. His piercing blue eyes were directed at the champions, not noticing the awkward air that encompassed them the moment he stepped in. "Good day, champions," his old yet strong voice boomed. "Gather round please," he gestured as every one of the champions moved towards him. "Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate – What are you doing here, Ms. Granger and Ms. Laire?"

Hermione stammered a bit, "Oh, um…sorry, I'll just…go," to Wille's mumbling of, "I was just curious if the tents were comfy for Harry, not that I care or anything."

Skidding out, she turned to face Harry, who was uncertainly watching them leave. Raising her thumbs up, she quickly mouthed, "Go for it, hotshot," earning a raised eyebrow from him and a small cough.

"That was really embarrassing," Hermione panted the moment she stepped in with her.

Wille chimed in gaily, "On the contrary, it was very enlightening."

"For you," she scoffed.

Both headed back to the bleachers, embarrassed on Hermione's part while disgruntled in Wille's.

They reached the bleachers and settled with Sonata – Wille on Hermione's right while Hermione settled in the middle.

"Where were you guys?" Sonata asked. 'The tournament's about to start."

Wille was going to say something smartass, but was halted by the look of warning that Hermione gave her. She settled with a shrug and faced the arena, scanning the area with nervousness that from afar, Malfoy glanced at her from time to time.

The sound of the cannon erupted the arena, earning claps from all around. The first champion to go was Cedric Diggory. It took Wille all of her willpower to not jump into the scene and try defending him. His skills in Transfiguration was also quite skilled that Wille thought of asking him for lessons when the time comes. He was able to survive with a burn somewhere around his face when the dragon turned around and spotted him with the golden egg he was supposed to retrieve.

The next champion was the French girl, who placed the dragon into a deep sleep. It went into a deep slumber, causing her skirt to be caught on fire, which she extinguished using her wand.

Then, Victor Krum entered the scene. He used a powerful binding spell, to which Hermione exclaimed to, "I know that spell from somewhere!" and started explaining it rapidly as this dragon thrashed around, trying to break free. With the golden egg in hand, Krum won with a few ducked points due to the damage he caused to the real eggs.

When it was Harry's turn, Wille was already at the end of her seat. With Dumbledore's booming voice, her heart rate picked up through his speech. "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant… HARRY POTTER!"

Wille cheered loudly, louder than she did with Cedric.

"Please, be alright!" she whispered out loud.

She watched with utter trepidation as Harry moved closer to the shiny beacon of death. Approaching it as if it was easy, he did not expect the camouflage of the current dragon he was facing, its spiked tail whipping back and forth. As always, Harry's resourcefulness made him find a place behind a gigantic rock just as the dragon's foul breath of fire flew at his direction.

"YOUR WAND, HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she tapped the edge of the bleacher's railings frantically with both hands. "YOUR WAND!"

Wille yelled, "Accio, you _dummkopf_!"

 _Idiot…_

Harry finally raised his wand towards the sky and yelled, " _ACCIO FIREBOLT_!"

Wille prayed to the gods and goddesses she had lost her faith in, praying to keep Harry safe. The seconds ticked by, long before the broom of Harry flew and reached him. Jumping on it quickly, Harry flew around in circles, confusing the already angry dragon. Gaining closer towards the dragon, Harry snatched the egg just in time before the dragon could completely harm him, giving him a few scratches on the shoulder.

"FUCK, YEAH~!" Wille shouted rudely, jumping in along with the crowd.

Sonata and Hermione embraced each other whilst Wille cried tears of joy.

The people slowly began to leave, the teachers examining the damage done by the dragons. One by one, they used a spell to repair the damage and to redo the proper plain of the field. It was Edward's Alchemy that levelled the plain into its original green pasture.

"That's one impressive magic," Sonata commented beside her.

"That's Alchemy for you," both heard someone say behind them.

"Hey, Mustang," Wille grinned.

Mustang smirked back at her, making blood rush to her cheeks, which was unnoticed by the flirtatious Colonel.

His expression softening, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Wille nodded. "It gave me quite a scare, but, I was actually betting on Harry's lucky stars, which are quite a lot, mind you, so I'm okay. For now, I'm looking forward to celebrating the end of the tournament with Harry."

"Don't be complacent, Wille," Mustang scolded her. "There are two more levels before this is all over."

It was Sonata who spoke next for nervousness for their friends. "Do you think someone wants Harry dead, Sir Mustang?"

Mustang's expression darkened. "I assume so."

Wille shook her head. "What would they gain by trying to kill Harry?"

The three of them walked together, heading back towards the big castle that was their school.

"Why do you think they tried this before, Wille?" Mustang made her ponder. "He was the one that killed…" Mustang's face scrunched up before saying, "the guy with the complicated name," Sonata and Wille snorted at his forgetfulness, which was uncharacteristic of Mustang on most days.

"You-Know-Who tried reviving himself and Harry thwarted it all the time?" she voiced.

Mustang abruptly became stiff and turned his head towards Wille. "You never mentioned this before."

She shrugged. "I thought it was implied."

Sonata shook her head and looked at the Alchemy professor. "This is why she could never excel in Potions, sir. She's too airheaded to do so."

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes.

1.1.1.

 _Trivia about Wille:_

Name: Wille Laire

Real identity: Laiden-Alexandra Larkspur Dunkelheit

Nickname: Lark (really close people), Midget #2 (Mustang), Little Flower (Mustang), Bird (Elric), Limping Willie (Malfoy)

Favorite color: Purple and grey

Favorite food: Dinuguan (pig's blood)

Likes: Daydreaming, Malfoy (not really), reading random and unimportant information

Dislikes: Slytherins, Mustang (debatable), Snape, Jesse

Habits: Blabs too much when nervous, sarcastically talks to herself when it comes to insulting people, twirls hair when lying, blocks out whatever she thinks is unimportant, cramming

Crush: Malfoy x moved to hate list x

~Others~

She's a Nessie (camera-shy)

She likes the idea of flying without the broom

She's an Elemental Alchemist like Mustang, but focuses more on Earth and Water

She idolized Maes Hughes as a child

She's big on MTG (Magic the Gathering), a card game and is an excellent black, white and red player

She's tone deaf

She is said to be close to the Elric siblings. So far, no proof of this has been confirmed, except the usual teasing Edward and she give each other

She's violent when pissed

She's very judgmental on people

She has an aunt, who cut her off as soon as she realized that Wille didn't have any fortune to give to her

She's a Scorpio, born on November 16

She's into Broadway due to Sonata's influence

She thinks highly of her friends and is not afraid to admit it

She kinda has an on and off crush on Ron and Harry


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: A quick upload since I sorta promised a double update from the lack of updates last month…?

Anyway, _**GoldenLombaxGirl**_ , thanks once again for being the first to comment! I will divert the attention first from SpurTang shipping to keep reality a consistency. As much as I love the ship, Roy's a professor (a good one at that, not that I would know) and I would want to keep this grounded to a real development before he goes caveman on Wille.

Chapter 13:

The good thing that came from the tournament was the fact that Ron finally apologized to Harry for thinking that he was a liar. He approached the group with a lowered head. From Wille's vantage view, it was pretty hilarious. A sorry and a few hugs and kisses were exchanged, not that there were actual kisses to be exchanged. The only down side was the article that came the following day the picture was taken.

When Rita Skeeter's article came out, she was miffed about her picture being taken, but was more pissed at the headline title. It was in the gossip column and somehow became the front page. A smirking Malfoy and his cronies brought it to her attention on one rainy day during her noisy breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Laire," the smug expression of Malfoy came towards the Gryffindor table, where Wille and Sonata sat between the Weasley twins.

"Kissing Potty's ass, this time, Laire?" he sneered with his gorilla-like bodyguards.

Wille scrunched her nose at that. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy."

Who would want to kiss an ass? That sounded gross.

Fred…or was it George, raised his head and sneered back at Malfoy. "Came to get your ass turned into a ferret again, Malfoy?"

"Did you hear that, Goyle?" Malfoy spoke airily. "I thought I heard something. Then again, this place really stinks so much that it clouds the senses, always littered with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors." This earned small a laughter from his friends.

The other twin sneered back, "Or maybe you're just too stupid to know the difference of a nose and an ear. For a ferret, you're so stupid."

Wille grabbed the newspaper and was about to explode before Malfoy could say Mudblood.

 **HARRY POTTER: GIRL** _ **FRIENDS**_ **OR GIRL** _ **FRIENDS**_ **?**

 _There is no denying the popularity of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, seeing as how he thwarted the Dark Lord years before. But, no one could expect his popularity with women. As seen by the Daily Prophet, Harry Potter was caught hugging two girls who were named Hermione Granger and Wille Laire._

 _Hermione Granger is said to be a fellow Gryffindor and the smartest witch in their generation. Brought and raised in the Muggle world, not an ounce of magic passed through her veins. She is said to have always clung to Harry Potter, says one of our sources, and seemed to love the attention as well as the limelight Mr. Potter falls into._

 _The small person caught with him is called Wille Laire, a Hufflepuff. When interviewed, Mr. Malfoy, a Slytherin student in Harry Potter's year, commented, "Oh, she always tries to join in the gang. Always high and mighty, that one. You wouldn't believe how she struts around the school as if she owns it just because she and Potter are friends. I'm even surprised that she could perform magic, seeing as she's Muggleborn, after all."_

 _From what we could say, these two girls are vying for his heart – or maybe the fame. Maybe Mr. Potter should try to think more rationally about the girls he would want to date in the future._

It came to a point that the Weasley twins were already on the floor, punching the three Slytherins that approached them. Professor Snape, who had the same sneer Malfoy always threw at them, was hilariously pulling them apart.

"Fighting in the great hall again, Weasleys? Twenty points from Gryffindor and a month's worth of detention." He smiled cruelly and stalked off.

Wille looked at the twins with a reluctant frown. "I'm sorry to tell you guys, but, I really found that _hilarious_."

"Happy birthday to you, too, Laire," the twins rolled their eyes together.

The days passed, and she noticed that she and Hermione were getting almost the same amount of mail. All of them were riddled with hate, telling them nasty stuff about being snotty little witches that didn't deserve Harry Potter's attention and all that. Hermione, being the smart person that she was, resorted to ignoring the hate mail and burned them all whilst Wille, despite being not a Gryffindor, resorted to answering with vivid that had been considered vulgar.

 _Dear Sender,_

 _Thank you for thinking about my relationship with Harry. Trust me, we had a wonderful threesome with my best friend. I sometimes invite other girls to participate, too. Did you know his dick is as big as his broom? Not that you'd understand that, seeing how you don't know much about him and his relationships. To sum it up, I enjoy it when he plays with me down there. He's an expert with his fingers, too. Who knew that he knew how to work his magic?_

When caught writing this letter, Hermione became scandalized.

"You would jeopardize me with you?!" she nearly squealed.

Wille grinned mischievously. "What kind of friend am I if I don't bring you down with me?"

Because of this, Wille received dozens of howlers, bewitched magical letters that scream at the top of their lungs, calling her vulgar and cursing her to be sent to hell, among other things. Of course, not one to back down, she sent her own mail, telling them that banshees sound better than their screaming and she hopes the sender takes some voice lessons before they even sound worse than a He-Who-Must-Be-Bald, whom she said was the ugliest and hoarsy shit she ever met.

Hermione seemed to be faring better than Wille was, and it was because she took everyone's advice and spent most of her time in the library, away from the howlers.

"Seriously, Lark," Mustang called out to her on the third week she had been receiving howlers. "I know you're not the type to back down, but, please, I want a peaceful morning before my shift."

Wille shot back, irate, "Then, do something about my mail, then."

Mustang muttered something along the lines of, "The things I do for my favorite student."

She caught the words, her smile growing quite wide as the Cheshire Cat. She grasped Mustang's arm in a tight hold with both of her arms and said, "What's that? I didn't catch the wonderful 'f' word that came before the student. What was it, Corporal Flirt?"

Mustang shoved her off not so gently and said, "Head to our classroom, you dumb brat."

Since then, things were rushed for the students. Wille didn't even have time to catch up with Ron after their renewed friendship, too busy asking Cedric Diggory for help when it came to her Transfiguration, which was helping her quite a lot. It all went in a blur, as if Wille herself was using a fast forward time turner.

Three weeks before the Christmas break, every Hufflepuff was called to a meeting. They all met in Professor Flitwick's classroom, who, as usual, stood on top of small stacks of books to counter his quite small stature. He charmed the room to look bigger, the tables and chairs vanished to leave an open space for the people.

"As you are aware," he began in his squeaky voice, "the tournament is to celebrate our coming together here in Hogwarts. So, what more can one do than have a ball?"

Everyone started chatting excitedly. Wille and Sonata exchanged looks – Sonata's was of excitement and hers was of fear. If Wille was uncoordinated on a broom, she was only coordinated when she was in martial arts. She was too stiff when it came to dancing that when she tried pirouetting in ballet one time, she tripped on the orphanage's rug and was punished with a couple of whips on the back.

She winced at the memory with a frown.

"Who would want to demonstrate the simple ball movements of the quadrille?"

No one raised their hands.

"How about our champion, Mr. Diggory?"

Everyone, including Wille, cheered as a red-faced Cedric walked towards the center of the big room.

"Now," he squeaked. "Who shall be demonstrating this with Cedric, hmmm?"

Many female hands shot up. Cedric was really good looking, so, it was no wonder why almost all the females, sans her, were raising their hands. Wille didn't though. She didn't have the confidence in her dancing skills and knew that she would end up making a fool out of herself.

"What about you, Ms. Takara?"

Everyone else shot the beaming Irish-Japanese girl an envious look. Wille had to hold back a snicker at how she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Waving his wand, Professor Flitwick played a slow ballroom music that both Cedric and Sonata danced to. Though Cedric's stance was too polite, Sonata's was one of grace. It was just too obvious that Sonata knew more what she was doing than her partner, and that she was the one leading.

Cedric kept his eyes on his feet, looking anywhere but towards Sonata.

"Eyes on your partner, Mr. Diggory!"

Cedric caught Wille's amused expression by accident. Giving her a 'don't laugh at me' expression, Wille raised her arms the way a man does during ballroom dancing and made small swaying gestures with a mocking expression.

The class ended with a few murmurs from the males and eyed looks from the girls.

She met up soon with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library, studying for their last exams, happening on the twenty-third of December.

"We have a lot of stuff McGonagall wanted us to do," Wille complained loud enough for the group to hear. "I wonder how I survived all these years." She placed both feet on top of the table. Hermione pushed them away with a warning look on her face.

Ron spoke loudly, "Speak for yourself. She's our head of the house. She could at least be like Snape and go easy on us."

Hermione whipped her head at them smugly. "I told you ages ago to do your work. You all knew that it was bound to pile up. You didn't listen." She returned to studying her Potions book.

Sadly, Wille's mind was far from studying.

"You guys got dates for the ball?" she asked.

Ron and Harry shook their heads. Turning to Hermione, she appeared to be deep in thought in her book.

"How about you?" Harry asked softly.

Wille snorted, "Who would want to go out with me?"

"I would," Harry smiled.

She looked at him doubtfully. "You're asking me out?"

Harry's eyes widened for a split second before saying slowly, "That is, if you'd want to."

Wille chuckled. "Harry, there are other girls who would want to go out with you. Personally, I make it a rule to never go out with best friends. There are times when your relationship ends, your other friends would also have to pick sides, and I found it to be a very bad form."

"We could go out as friends," Harry suggested.

She still shook her head. "What about Cho, the girl you've been crushing on since last year?"

Harry's face reddened at that thought.

Ron snorted into his Divination book. "Seriously? Cho Chang?"

"She is pretty," Wille smirked.

"If you go with me, I'll ask her," Harry threw.

A soft cackle left her lips. "What happened to Gryffindors being brave?"

Wille went with him, either ways. It happened the following day, when they were trying to head to their respective classes. They passed by a bunch of Ravenclaws, and a certain Chinese-Scottish woman stood among all of them. The sad part was, whenever Harry tried to approach Cho, her friends surrounded her. This made it difficult to even strike an easy conversation with her.

Other girls, in Wille's words, had balls. They approached Harry with confidence, all vying for his attention. Most of them were younger than thou, something Wille rubbed in Harry's face, although, a fifth year approached Harry, whom he shot down easily.

"Sad," Wille mockingly drawled. "She was very pretty."

"She was taller than me by a foot!" Harry pouted, dropping his books on the table beside her as she took a bite out of a sandwich. "I would look like Professor Flitwick to her size."

"How about you. Hermione?" Wille asked curiously, ignoring the flaming idiot beside her. "You going out with someone?"

"Of course, I am," she replied proudly.

Wille grinned. "Interesting. Tell me more."

She responded with a small smile on her face. "It's a surprise."

"Well, look'it," Wille grinned. "Hermione Granger, actually being secretive about a date. I would understand if it was about the answers to the Transfiguration exam, but, a date? Most girls would have started telling their bffs."

Hermione smiled at Wille. "I'm not like most girls, after all."

"True," she shrugged back.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Wille elbowed him around his hip, failing horribly to reach his stomach. He gave her the stink eye, which she returned.

"All will be revealed," was all Hermione said. She walked away, a serene look in her gaze.

"She's lying," Ron said as they headed towards the outer fields of Hogwarts for some fresh air. "She's probably not telling us because she doesn't want to be embarrassed about not having one."

"She's not the type to lie, you know," Wille countered. "She omits, but, never lies."

"How about this," Harry suggested, "If we don't get dates," he turned to Wille, "we go out as friends, okay?"

Wille was not able to respond as a boy that looked to be in his late teens approached her. Garbed in the satin blue of Beauxbatons, he stammered nervously, "Um, y-y-yur name izW-W-Wille Laire, i-izz eet not?"

All three of them looked at the boy. He looked to be around eighteen, with golden hair and green eyes. His face was sharp, speaking of his French heritage. He was not that lean, but, slightly built around the waist.

"Yes," Wille said slowly. "You are…?"

"Philippe Beacroux," he responded. "Will yu go out wiz me to ze ball?"

Wille shook her head. "Sorry not sorry." She turned around quickly and pulled the two guys along with her.

"And you called me harsh," Harry snorted.

She shook her head. "I'm not into blondes."

"Come off it, Laire," Ron shook his head. "He was a notch decent than Malfoy."

"Who said anything about Malfoy?" she panicked.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, we didn't mean that he tried to ask you out."

Wille instantly calmed down. At least her secret was safe.

"Point is," Ron pointed out, "you don't have a date yet, and you, denying the guy, will probably start spreading and might hinder your chances of being asked out again."

Ron's words didn't come true, as for the past few days, more Beauxbatons students came out and asked her out. Some Hogwarts students (Jesse) even decided to try win her favor. Harry and Ron, acting the over protective older brothers they were, had to hex him away from her, contributing to one of her more jolly moods.

"Slimy git," Ron muttered after storming Jesse's ass, settling beside Harry and Wille, who proceeded towards a tree near the Black Lake.

Dressed in their weather gear, Wille ecstatically spent the rest of her time playing with the two, throwing snowballs and enchanting the wind to prank unwary Slytherins for laughs, even going so far as to give Malfoy a wedgy ("My father will hear about this!").

Finally, it was the last day of their exams when Wille received an anonymous letter. Just finishing up her Transfiguration exam, which she was confident enough this time that she would pass (Cedric Diggory taught better Transfiguration, apparently), she looked for the Golden Trio, whom she knew were resting near one of the great statues near the great hall. An owl managed to drop by her shoulder, sticking out its leg and impatiently nibbled her ear harshly.

"Ouch! What gives?" she growled out like a cat, pulling the owl's wings in annoyance.

Noticing a parchment wrapped in a red ribbon, Wille pulled it out before the owl can put more damage in her pride. She ripped the ribbon without care and read the short letter.

 _Please meet me near the Great Hall near the entrance of the school grounds, Ms. Laire. –R. M._

 _Mustang?_ She couldn't help but ponder. _This better not be a prank._

She trudged timidly among the students back towards the great hall. Tired, cranky and hungry, her eyes darted from one person to another, just hoping to get over the problem already. She was in no mood to be twisted by the dumb Slytherins, and it was probably one of her least finest moments.

"Vill Leyr?"

The voice came from behind her. Turning slowly, she was greeted by a really tall guy in red robes. His hair was a deep jet of black, cropped in what she coined 'military cut', commonly known as undercut. His eyes were a deep amber that seemed to be warmer than the fires of the common room. His nose was straight and sharp, reminding her of Harry's. His face was chiseled – slightly more angular but not much of a squared jaw with a five o' clock shadow looming somewhere around his lips.

"May I help you?" she asked the intimidating yet ruggedly handsome man who looked even more muscular than your actual Beater.

The man – boy? – hesitated for a moment before speaking in a deep yet sexy voice, "Parzon me, but, I am Rumen Mikhaylov. I vas viz Victor ven you met viz him ven he decided to join de tornamint."

 _That heavy accent!_

She gave her head a mental shake before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry. I don't really remember much about the encounter since it was a few months ago." She spoke kindly, her momentary distress gone. "May I ask why you called?"

He looked at her seriously. "Vell, did you receive di note I sent?"

She grimaced placidly. "That was your bird? It nearly screwed out my eyeballs."

He chuckled a rich, dark throaty one that nearly toppled her over. "I'm zorry. Zeus never liked anyvon but me."

She let out an understanding laugh. Hedwig, Harry's snow white owl, felt the same about her. "Well," she shrugged uncertainly, "I'm here now. Did you want to tell me something?"

"Vill you pleaz go to di ball viz me?" he asked her.

She was taken aback. The handsome stranger asked _her_ to go out with him. He, who could have even the elegant champion of Beauxbatons, asked _her_ , a mere _Muggleborn_ , out on a _date_? For the Yule Ball?

"I understand iv you doon't vant to," he mumbled after a short pause.

"No! no, no, no, it's not that," she shot out instantly. "I'm just surprised – I mean –of course, yes – well, if you don't mind –"

Rumen took her hand and gently placed a kiss just above it.

"Zank you, Mizz Leyr," he said timidly. "I vill look vorward to it."

11


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The late update was due to the incoming exam week. xD Also, since Wille is very awkward, I tried so hard to put her in character as I wrote this.

Thank you again to those who commented and placed this in their favorites, also for adding me in their favorite authors list. Now, I'm typing this in a rush, so, I cannot really expand on how happy I feel.

Chapter 14:

"Are we going to do this or not?"

After escaping a valley of snowballs thrown by the Weasleys and Harry, Hermione dragged Wille with her towards the Hufflepuff common room so that she could get her dress before bringing her to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione was brandishing her wand that reminded her so much of Mrs. Weasley.

She shifted in her seat with nervous vertigo, staring at the mirror with her usual bout of uncertainty. "I trust you, but, I honestly don't trust the pointy stick you're waving like a knight."

"Trust me," Hermione said, murmuring a reverting spell of some sort, "You'll love this."

Instantly, the spell worked its wonders. Wille felt her scalp burning as strands of hair slowly elongated from her dead roots. The once dried purple hair was slowly turning to her natural dark hair that cascaded in waves.

At Hermione's desired length, she murmured the dispelling enchantment that halted the growth up to her back just near her breasts. Staring at the mirror, it reminded her of how she looked before the death of her parents.

"Wow," Wille stared at her image, speechless.

Hermione just hummed softly and proceeded to mess with her hair. She added a few potions ("They're for slickening after-effects I bought in Hogsmeade during the trip," Hermione said proudly) and dabbed her with makeup. Though Wille didn't trust much of Hermione's skills, unsure about it since she never once wore makeup in front of her, she enjoyed the feeling of the foundation on her face, the eye shadow gliding along her eyes with the eyeliner, the feeling of the powder puff on her cheeks and the gentle feel of lip tint.

"If you make me look like Frankenstein," she warned, "I will haunt you forever."

"Oh, look in the mirror," Hermione chastised her.

Wille counted in her head.

 _Yurika one, yurika two, yurika three, here I come!_

Her eyes landed on a girl with a gentle hint of pink on her cheeks. The natural eye shadow that Hermione placed complemented her skin, as did her current pink lips. The hair, which was intricately styled in a bun at the back, had a few fringes hanging to make her look like a runaway Queen Elizabeth II.

"Oh – wow," she opened her mouth in amazement.

She quickly changed into her chosen gown. A black, backless cocktail dress made up of intricately woven lace. The neckline was silk with a sweetheart shape. The sleeves, if you call them that, was an off-shoulder sleeve that elongated with a see-through cloth of black. Her skirt hugged her until around her knees that slowly widened and swayed as she walked. Her heels were made of charcoal grey that Hermione charmed to make sure she didn't trip over.

"You sure this will last until midnight?" she joked.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Trust me. You'll do great."

Hermione finished her own touch and looked twice as amazing as she did. Her pinkish gown was a marvel to look at. Hers has a square neckline with see through sleeves that reached around her upper arm. The skirt would trail slightly behind her as she walked by. Her hair, which she straightened out a bit, was tied also into an intricate bun of her choosing, slightly different from Wille's own. Diamond studs littered her hair delicately, making her look dazzling enough as it is. She donned on a slight pink tint of eye shadow and a glossy pink lip-gloss that complimented her contoured cheeks very well.

When both were finished, they preceded together down towards the great hall.

For the first time in her life, Wille was not stared at because of her disfigured leg. No, the moment she stepped foot into the great hall, eyes turned towards her and Hermione.

Both girls were looking for their partners, with Wille muttering, "Is this where I get the big reveal now?"

Hermione couldn't answer, for Victor Krum swooped in and gave Hermione a smile that made him look even more handsome than he already was. Well, if being handsome was considered a crime, Victor Krum would have been in jail by then, Azkaban or not.

"Hermione, you lucky bitch," she teased while her best friend was still within earshot.

Hermione threw her a look of mocking glare before sliding off with her partner.

Oh, now she has some stories to tell Hermione's future kids! Wille could already imagine being old, sitting near the fireplace as she whispered darkly, "Once upon a time, there was a Witch who was smart enough to snatch herself a lucky Seeker…"

Nervously, the moment her heels made steady stepping sounds, eyes turned and looked at her. Some were gaping with utter confusion until they recognize the daydreaming expression on her face, others were of envy at the magic Hermione managed to perform on her while others were of stout admiration. Even Mustang's mouth was hanging when he turned from his position near the hall's gates, where he was busy in greeting and playing host with the students.

Funnily though, his gaping expression turned into a scowl within ten seconds, evidently hinting her about 'dressing appropriately'.She knew that she was so going to get scolded later…or tomorrow…or next week…depending on the idiot's mood, apparently.

It was then that Rumen approached her in his dark grey garbs. He, too, enchanted his hair to grow. It was like a maw hawk without the bald part underneath. He styled it to one side of his head, giving a modern twist to his hairstyle.

"Hey, Rumen," she greeted with a very giddy smile.

Rumen took her hand and kissed it. "You look lovely, Mizz Leyr,"

She grinned wider. "Please, call me Wille. It's what everyone calls me."

Rumen gave her an appreciative smile as he tucked her gently at his side. Without further ado, both proceeded towards the dining hall, where Mustang gave them a warning glare.

"Keep it PG-13," he commented off-handedly.

"Zat provezzor ov yours seemed very strict," Rumen mused.

Wille frowned slightly. "He's Colonel Roy Mustang – a State Alchemist in Ametris," she explained at his confused face. "He was my guardian when I was young, and he still seemed to be taking that job quite seriously."

"Is it becauz of zat leg of yours?" he asked sadly.

She couldn't help but smile at his kindness and pity. "It was all in the past. I'm happy, anyways. I wouldn't have met him and his assistant if it weren't for my accident."

Inside the dining hall of the school, everything seemed to have reached a stage where the teachers were trying to impress their guests. It seemed to have worked in her opinion. She was impressed herself. There were lights floating in the air and ice sculptures that were beautifully crafted. Instead of long tables, replacing them were small circular ones, each drabbed in white and blue cloth. The Christmas trees were also alighted with ice-like coating that made her sigh in awe.

She also noticed how everyone faced her, too. Even Draco Malfoy couldn't seem to say anything about her and Pansy Parkinson threw a glare at her direction. With a snobbish expression, she threw her own sneer at them.

Gotta love Hermione for her skills.

"Zey vill be danzing already," Rumen commented.

"It's tradition, right?" she frowned slightly. She looked around and wondered where Hermione and Harry were, being that Hermione was with a champion and Harry was the designated champion. She already spotted Ginny, dressed in a cute baby blue dress with Neville Longbottom, a black haired boy in Harry's year.

The lighting slowly dimmed. Everyone formed a line for the champions to enter while keeping the center of the hall open for the dancers.

"Hey," Ron said behind her.

She turned with a smile. "Hey," and nearly frowned at the girl beside him. She was one of the Patil twins, if memory served her correctly, her olive skin and Hindu dress telling her something. She just couldn't remember the name, which irked her.

the champions soon entered, led by the highly esteemed Minerva McGonagall (whom Wille still feels a taste of bitter resentment at the Transfiguration homework that piled up in her room), whom she thought were all really well-dressed to impress. First came Krum, his arm under Hermione's, and then Fleur Delacour and a Roger Davies, whom she thought was a snotty git, followed by Cedric Diggory and an adorable Cho Chang in her silvery blue Chinese dress with Harry and the other Patil twin not far behind.

Throughout the entire ball, Wille had fun for the first time in her life, with the only downside that Mustang made sure she was not snogging her handsome partner. With Rumen's quiet charisma, he asked her simple questions involving her life before and during Hogwarts, which she found quite flattering. Being her, she omitted some information about her life, but gave half-truths that wouldn't be questioned.

"Vat's your favorite color?" Rumen asked.

She smiled back. "Purple. It was one of the reasons why I dyed my hair that way." Although the purple color was not completely missed, she admitted to herself dolefully.

The questions continued, some sentimental, others funny. Rumen was mostly laughing at how Wille described her worst subject ("They say you can never go wrong with Potions, but, this lady doth protests much and would tell you, 'With Alchemy, too.'"), her best subject ("Apparently, it is Transfiguration, though, my heart would forever be Charms.") and favorite subject ("I think that would be lunch, if you consider eating a subject," she frowned).

"Mine iz red," he commented. Then, he asked again, "Vat is your relashonzip wiz Harry Potter?"

"He's my best friend," she stated guardedly, "Why do you ask?"

Rumen shrugged. "I've noticed how you zeemed to ve very close to him."

If Wille was not mistaken in her overly dense state of emotion, she was sensing a bit of jealousy over her relationship with Harry.

"I've been best friends with him for years," she said softly. "He and the others – Ron and Hermione, that is – saved me from being bullied by Malfoy. He's the blonde one who always brags about how rich and powerful his family is, being Purebloods."

"You mean zat boy who keepz on looking at you?"

Wille turned her attention towards the said boy, noticing how his glare was more intense than usual.

Turning back to Rumen, she said sheepishly, "I may or may not have played a prank against him, turning his hair pink a few moments ago."

Rumen chuckled slightly.

The rest of the night, Wille and Rumen exchanged other stories – him about Dumstrang and her about the Muggle world. She explained about how Muggles communicate via telephone, how mailing services worked and other things while Rumen listened with such fascination.

The night ended faster than she expected. Rumen accompanied her to her dorm, bidding her a good night. He kissed her on the forehead, which she blushed at quite a lot before someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned her eyes at the person who maliciously interrupted her happy time and was about to show the person a thing or two until she recognized the rake in front of her.

"You gotta be kidding me right now," she muttered under her breath.

Mustang stared at her with his 'I'm waiting' look.

Rumen greeted her good night and bowed slightly in acknowledgment of the professor in front of him. When he was out of earshot, Mustang practically gave her a mind-ending talk.

"Okay, Lark," he began seriously, "when a man and a woman –"

"Eep! Nope, shut up!" she said frantically, covering his mouth with her hands, heading directly to the magical barrel that hid her dorm room.

Mustang held her by the back of her dress casually as he untangled her hands from his face, sighing. "Now, Lark, you are a growing woman. And, considering how you have no family to talk to you about this sensitive issue, it is my duty as your guardian to do so."

She manically stated, "Um…Mrs. Weasley beat you to it months ago! Please, let me go!"

"But –"

"Look, Corporal Flirt," she stated mechanically. "I don't know if I should tell you this, considering you're not family and all, but, I'm a virgin." Her cheeks reddened at that information she just gave out.

Mustang, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows. "Is that an invitation?"

She growled loudly, "For goodness's sakes, I wouldn't randomly sleep with anyone unlike you, okay?" She started stomping her foot on the ground in frustration. "Gods, you're frustratingly annoying!"

Mustang raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just making sure you're going to stay safe, like wear a con –"

She covered her ears and went towards the barrel, pleadingly saying, "I'm ready, please hurry, and make it quick!"

Mustang chuckled as the barrel asked for the password.

"Fireworks!" she yelled.

The barrel opened instantly as she dashed into the common room, only to smack herself against a hard wall, which, much to her embarrassment, was actually none other than Cedric Diggory.

"Ouchie," she flinched, rubbing her bottom.

"Are you alright, Wille?" he asked kindly, chuckling at her flustered expression.

Realizing how she was actually holding her breath, she released it and slumped to the ground.

"Your date couldn't have gone that bad," Cedric began to theorize, "so, it was probably something else. I'm also sure it was not the food, because, you were practically eating a lot a while ago, from the little stains on your skirt."

Wille spoke shakily, "Mustang was giving me _the talk_."

Cedric's eyebrows shot up. "Beg your pardon? The talk?"

Wille shook her head. "You know. The talk _talk_. The talk that every kid that undergoes puberty hears from their parents, the talk that kills one's innocence, the talk that practically makes you want to unhear things but couldn't."

Upon realization, Cedric let out a hearty laugh that made her pout.

"Why would he do that?" he said between laughs.

Wille huffed in annoyance. "He assumed that because I am fourteen and am dancing with a guy meant that I was going to do the nasty with him."

Cedric settled beside her with a contemplating expression. "Maybe he's just looking out for you. He seemed pretty anxious the entire time you were dancing with the Dumstrang student. Kept a close eye on you, that one did."

Raking her hair, which messed up the neatly done bun Hermione helped her with, Cedric took a seat beside her as he assumed the big brother role for Wille.

"Do I look like a child to you?" she asked.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay," she piped hastily, her voice raising a few octaves. "Don't answer that."

"He just wants you to be careful," Cedric shrugged.

She raised her head to meet him eye level. "I am careful."

Cedric nodded. Ruffling her already messy hair, Cedric followed it with patting her on the shoulder with a simple advice. "Don't think about it too much."

1.1.1.

After opening her presents ( _Modern Theories of Alchemy by Eugène Léon Canseliet_ from Edward; a pair of silver gloves from Hermione; Chuddley Cannons figurine from Ron that zoomed around the room for the first few minutes before she decided packing it up; A new set of chocolates from Harry, which she happily gobbled up due to her innate 'cravings'; a new silver sweater from Mrs. Weasley; Zonko's stuff from the twins; A Japanese-German dictionary from Sonata; An unsigned emerald necklace that nearly made her faint, which she ignored; an everlasting rose from Rumen), she proceeded to meet up with Hermione and the others. She became surprised meeting only Hermione and Harry near Hagrid's hut, who explained to her the reason for the redhead's absence.

Wille had to sit through the entire hour of the day listening to Hermione rant about the 'I-hate-Ron' tirade. Apparently, during the Yule Ball, Ron had the gall to call out that Hermione was fraternizing with the enemies by dancing with Krum, making Hermione cry out her tears and lash out at him and Harry. Luckily (on Hermione's case), Wille silently latched on the judgment that Ron had a serious case of green monster jealousy, which she confirmed silently while nudging an oblivious enough Harry, who, for some strange reason, was forgiving.

She asked him out of curiosity, anyways. It was out of earshot from Hermione as she went to the library ("She devours books like nobody's business," Wille muttered darkly).

"Ron was being a total git," Harry amended as both continued to walk around the Quidditch pitch. With Harry dressed in a red woolly scarf Wille bought with the courtesy of Mustang ("You are thief, you know that, right?" Mustang sighed as he handed her money) and her wearing army boots Mustang bought for her, both were comfortably talking about anything to catch up.

"I really think it was a nasty case of green eyed monsters," Wille intoned.

Harry gave her a confused expression, making her roll her eyes.

"He's _so_ jealous, Harry," she elaborated with a huff at Harry's naivety of the situation. "I mean, you gotta admit that Hermione is pretty hot, and she's brainy. What type of guy wouldn't want to go out with her?"

"Malfoy, apparently," he snorted.

I shrugged. "Besides him, dummy." She crossed her arms over her chest before adding, "He's a pretty weird git. _Verachtenswert_ , to be precise, meaning despicable in German."

Harry laughed with entertainment clear in his eyes. "Your insults are getting a bit of a slack here, Wille. Mind telling me if we're in elementary?"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wilhelmina~"

Wille flinched at the voice of Sonata, who was barreling towards them.

Both she and Harry groaned.

She turned around with an irate expression on her face. "That's not my name."

Sonata just grinned. Turning to Harry, she brightened up a notch before saying, "Hey, Hermione's looking for you. And," Sonata grabbed Wille's arm, "I need to borrow my best friend first before I continue lending her to you, okay?"

She was pulled away before Harry could say anything.

"That was rude," Wille hissed.

Sonata shrugged. "You love me. Besides, we need to meet up with Louisa."

Wille's expression instantly turned cold as they entered the castle doors. "Why?"

"Because –"

A scream engulfed the corridor they were walking through, cutting Sonata's sentence. The two, curious as they were despite being Hufflepuffs, rushed quickly to where the scream was coming from, running as fast as they could to be greeted with a sight that rendered Sonata to faint on the ground.

10


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the (not so) awaited chapter! I'm sure most of you wanted me to quickly, but, priorities, priorities~

So, without any further note, I would love to thank **PuffyEyebags31** for being a wonderful commenter and for entertaining me with wonderful words about Wille, although, I think peeking into Sonata's weird brain seems more fun xD

Chapter 15:

Bloodied, bruised and abused.

Sure. She could stomach watching animals getting petrified (courtesy of the basilisk from two years ago), getting her limbs ripped off (courtesy of her stupidity) and watch Mustang flaunt his hot body (not that she would admit that to his face), yet, Wille couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pity for Louisa. Here, all she could do was just stand there and witness how Jesse was trying to have his way with her.

Her clothing was close to nothing, with blood and all loitering all over her skin. Marks of disastrous bruises trailed all over her skin as she used the wall as a support for herself while Jesse continuously grabbed hold of her in a choking manner.

"You will do as I say," he was saying.

She wanted to know more what was happening if it weren't for the sound of Sonata fainting, causing Jesse and Louisa to turn around and see them. Whilst Louisa was whimpering underneath Jesse's hand, the male was actually smiling at them – well, her, considering how her Irish Japanese friend fainted just recently.

 _ **Thanks for leaving me.**_

 _Oh, dear._

 _ **And I'm talking to myself. Again.**_

"Came to join us, Laire?" Jesse asked, a disturbing grin on his face that was bordering to disgusting.

A shadow crossed her vision. Recognizing the bat-like figure that was approaching as still as the silent night, she decided to throw away whatever pride she got, knowing she might be accused of being guilty through association.

She shook her head. Looking at Louisa, she pointed out stonily, "I tried to tell you." Turning to Jesse, she replied, "Actually, I think you have to worry more about what's going to happen to you."

Jesse raised a pair of his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

Behind Jesse, a looming Professor Snape was hovering. This made Wille point out gaily, "There's a reason why Professor Snape would have done a wonderful job as the defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He hovers around scarily." She raised a finger and pointed at the greasy haired, hooked nose professor garbed in black.

Jesse turned around and instantly paled.

"Look what we have here," the professor said in a tone of mirth that scared the bejesus out of Wille. "Four Hufflepuffs wandering around, and," he looked at Jesse with utter disgust, "one of them beating a fellow housemate. Wingson," he pointed out, "fifty points from Hufflepuff and a trip to the headmaster's office. We will deal with this act of indecency." Turning to Louisa, he pointed out, "Another fifty for dressing up inappropriately, a ten," he turned to Wille, making her stifle a groan, "for not helping two of your fellow classmates. You are dismissed."

Her eyes widened at her narrow escape. Her mind tried processing how the professor actually let her off lightly. Thinking nothing of it, she took it as a her lucky day, returning her attention to the head of the Slytherin house.

Wille nodded towards him and ignored Louisa. Picking up Sonata by placing her arm over her shoulders, she trudged along the corridors, deciding to visit an irritable Madame Pomfrey, who was busy administering cough droughts and other potions for those affected by the cold.

"Good heavens!" she exclaimed upon seeing Sonata. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted," Wille replied simply.

Madame Pomfrey led them to an empty bed, where she roughly placed Sonata. Assuring herself that her fierce friend will be fine, she left and went looking for Harry, hoping he and Hermione were easily found. It was one of those times when she wished she had a Marauder's Map on herself, too.

Of course, she was unlucky to meet up with Malfoy, who decided to actually sneer towards her.

"Looking plain, Laire," he snorted at her hair. "Decided to try and imitate Potty?"

Wille raised her eyebrows and decided to take the bait. "Unless you're color blind, my hair is actually dark brown, not jet black, like Harry's. Also, just because I continuously dyed my hair years back doesn't mean that purple will always remain on my head." She decided to leave but did a double take. Looking at Malfoy up and down, she admitted quite reluctantly, "For a hot guy, your attitude is so far from your looks."

She was sure she left him dumbfounded.

She realized sooner that she couldn't find her older friends in their usual spots. She hightailed to Mustang's classroom, where, upon peeping in, he seemed to be busy with stacks of paper.

"Need help?" she decided, closing the door behind her.

Mustang muttered, "I thought you'd be hiding."

She shrugged noncommittally. "I easily get over of things, remember?"

"Elric's already doing most of the checking, anyways," he replied, his nose still buried deep within the papers. "I'm just finalizing my lessons and making sure that they're up to par."

She walked towards him and was astound at the paper he was writing about. They were unit plans – detailed planning of daily lectures. They were marked with the summarization of what they would be taking up in the future months to come. Furthermore, they were grouped into another called lesson plans. Mustang even had objectives that made Wille's eyes scan the topics with excitement until she landed on one lesson plan.

She placed it down to see one piece of paper on the floor. Bending over to pick it up, excitement alit her eyes at what she was reading.

 _Subject: Alchemy_

 _Subtopic: Basic Practical Elemental Alchemy_

 _Level: Advance Potions and/or Transfiguration / NEWT Standard_

 _Objectives:_

 _At the end of the session, students –_

 _Master the simple art of transfiguring inanimate objects into other elements_

 _Draw an Alchemy circle and perform a complete transmutation_

 _Integrating the basic knowledge of Alchemy with other subjects i.e. Transfiguration and Potions and justifying why Potions and Transfiguration are two important key concepts to the class_

"We're learning basic practical elemental alchemy!" she squealed in excitement, ignoring the rest of the paper.

Mustang looked above his stack of paper and said, "Oh, that's around February."

Wille gave him a pout. "Boo! Come on, Mustang. We've practically covered everything. Let us learn the higher stuff. We're already good at everything you've given us. Not one of us failed." She added as an afterthought, "Yet, anyways." She moved towards his stacks of paper, giving him her puppy eyes.

Mustang lowered the paper he was working on with a smug smirk on his face that set off warning signals on Wille's head.

He crossed his hands together and placed them under his chin while his elbows supported his head. With a wider grin, he inquired slyly, "Lark, how are you doing in your Potions?"

Wille's instant reaction was to redden and mutter obscenities and such.

"You do know there's a huge chance you'll be removed from this program if your performance continues to drop, right?" Mustang threw out.

She let out a frustrated growl. "I'm trying, Roy." She scratched her head in frustration. Taking a seat in front of her, she went on, "I'm trying so bloody hard, but, I can't seem to get it right. I honestly don't know what to do."

"You're distracted," he intervened stoically. "You've been too focus on helping Harry, Lark, sweetie," she reddened at that, but, he went on as if he didn't receive that reaction from her, "and, as your guardian, I decided to ask someone to help you in your potions. A Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

If anyone understood the feeling of the world ending, Wille was at that moment. She felt as if the axis of the world was tilted to the opposite direction and that gravity never ran through the earth. her leg felt wobbly as her eyes widened as she let out an exclamation of anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRACO MALFOY?!"

Mustang pulled away from her, rubbing his pinky in one of his ears as he said, "I know you two have a bit of an antagonism towards each other."

"A bit is quite an understatement," she growled.

He continued as if she didn't say anything. "Professor Snape holds him in high regards."

"He's the godson, of course," she muttered bitterly.

"He's also the top of his year next to Ms. Granger and is from another house. Since we are in the time when we promote unity between schools, I thought, 'Why not promote a firm unity between two rivaling houses, too?', so, naturally, I decided that for you to be able to stay in this program, you are officially going under his tutelage in the next months to come."

"Why can't Edward help me?" she asked, irate.

"Kinda busy here!" someone spoke amidst the stack of papers, making her jump.

"Eh. Since when did you get here?"

Edward's golden head reared up from the mountainous pile of lesson plans. "I've been here the entire time. Anyway," he jumped out and landed on her table, sitting quite calmly, "I am also helping the Colonel investigate some things from Ametris. Since we somehow got cut off from them for some time, I was finalizing my papers so that I could leave halfway through the semester."

"And you just bothered telling me that?" she glared at the Colonel.

Mustang shrugged. "I thought you were too busy."

"There is something you can help us with," Mustang nodded.

 _Oh, boy…_

"The castle is practically abandoned during the second tournament, right?"

Wille straightened herself from the chair. "Go on."

"We need you to send mail using Eis," Edward placed forth.

Wille's eyebrows scrunched. "Wouldn't it be weird if a snowy white owl is seen travelling from the north to the south?"

"Not exactly," Mustang stated. "Germany is naturally cold, Wille, or have you forgotten the nights we spent together?"

Edward and Wille threw crumpled papers at Mustang, who was laughing maniacally at his own joke with the two expressing their distaste in his sense of humor and attitude towards the current subject at hand.

There was a lot of sexual innuendos that followed and a few more encouragement of the idea of using Eis.

"I'll do that," she agreed finally, albeit reluctantly.

She left the classroom around noon. Her mind was in total confusion at how things were going about. As much as she _had_ liked Malfoy, the current her was against it, knowing that Malfoy, no matter how amazing his silvery eyes and sleek platinum blonde hair was, would only spark World War II and would do anything to sabotage her life.

She trudged along the Owlery, shivering from the cold. The moment she entered the tower, she was quite happy with the amount of wind that was hindered by the stone walls.

Now, Wille, in all of her arrogance, would never admit to anyone that she could not, even to save herself, whistle. She found it a difficulty, something that her peers can easily do. Thus, her preference for snapping her fingers or yelling was more understandable to those who knew of this fact. No one knew it better than Eis, her beautiful owl.

She snapped her fingers in a beat, and it instantly drew her arrogant owl down towards her shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful," she smiled, caressing its feathers lovingly. She inserted a bit of a cockney accent, emphasizing her street drawl, "Mind doing me an old favor?"

The owl hooted in annoyance and nipped her shoulder blade condescendingly.

"Come on, love," she cooed despite the biting pain, still in her cockney accent. "No need for that. It's just a li'ol stroll down Ametris to Major Havoc and the other lads."

Eis waddled to give Wille what she called 'the ass'.

 _I will not get angry. It's just being moody. I will not get angry. It's just being moody…_

"Will give you a crumpet or two if you deliver?"

This seemed to get Eis's attention. Looking at its owner skeptically, the bird hooted. Wille raised her arm, where Eis glided to majestically, landing with only one leg perched on her arm. Gingerly, Wille tied the letter that may or may not save the world from impending doom.

"That's about it." She kissed Eis and went on, "Now, lookit. Promise me you'll send it on to me china plate, would you love? Try to also not show off. We don't want any barney rubble, now, would you?"

Eis nipped her roughly, causing her to jump as it flew into the air.

"Sounding a bit like the orphan you are, huh?"

Wille jumped at seeing Malfoy standing against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. There was a scowl on his face, looking at her with menace.

"Malfoy," she nodded.

He walked towards her, his eyes of mocking kindness. "Heard you're failing your Potions. I'm not surprised, though. You are a Mudblood, after all. Goes to show that your lot does not do well in _my_ world."

She whipped her head around to face away from him, deciding to ignore his chides completely.

"I wouldn't be teaching you if Professor Snape didn't tell me that Mudbloods like you just need to see where we Purebloods could get if you weren't born."

"What is it now, Draco?" she whipped her head around in annoyance. "The Cruciatus curse? Imperius?"

Malfoy's eyes widened at her and then narrowed. "Watch it, Laire. I am the one who had the kind heart of accepting this because I'm smart and you're dumb. If I actually refuse this – wait," a sudden glint in his eyes sparkled cruelly. "I could always take back what I told Professor Snape and tell him that you would not be cooperating."

A chill ran down Wille's spine.

"No, Malfoy, please," she said. "I'm sorry. Just…fine, what do you want me to do?"

She needed this. She needed that Potions grade or else the only thing that kept her sane enough would be taken from her.

"Why, to die, Laire," Malfoy grinned. "Sadly, that other professor seemed pretty over protective of you. Yes, I can see why you're Hufflepuff. Weak little tramp, you are." He marched off, leaving her to stare at the ground.

 _I should have died with them…_

Just when she was already starting to heal, Malfoy's words struck to her like daggers.

Of course, Malfoy didn't know. He only knew that her parents were dead, and that she did something that warranted her death.

Wille blinked twice and felt something wet gliding down her cheek. When she touched it, her eyes widened in realization. She was actually _crying_ , crying over the words that were thrown carelessly at her.

"Lark?"

Wille realized that she was actually in a deserted corridor. A worried Edward looked at her awkwardly with surprise. He was with Harry and Hermione, all three looked perplexed and worried at her state.

Hermione approached her first and placed an arm over her shoulder comfortingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I just got something in my eye."

"That's the oldest lie in the book, that one," Edward frowned, but didn't say anymore.

Harry, who didn't have a clue on how to handle the waterworks, cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, "Wanna grab some butterbeer from the kitchens?"

"Great, too," Edward affirmed. "We need to talk about something that involves you three, anyways."

Hermione led them to the painting of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. The moment the portrait swung, all of them entered the room and were immediately served with whatever food was available except Hermione, who refused to eat anything out of 'slave labor', which came into Wille's questioning gaze. Harry threw her a 'later' expression, which she held onto.

"Shou," she said through her mouth full of chocolate, already in her happy place. "Wazzsharush?"

"So much like Ron," Hermione shook her head in disdain.

Harry looked at Edward and said, "I think she's asking what we're discussing in private, sir."

Edward nodded. "I know." At both Hermione's and Harry's expressions, he snickered, "You've forgotten how much time I spent with her when she was younger. The days when I used to carry her around and seeing her running around her house n –"

Wille's aim was honest and true as a mug made a loud smack against Edward's forehead, and right at the middle, too.

"Ed," she glared angrily.

"It hurts~!"

"It's supposed to, that's why it's called a hit," she glared on. Grabbing more food, she swallowed loudly, much to Hermione's disgust, and said, "So, now what?"

Edward rubbed his swelling forehead. "Right." He took one of the chairs a house elf gave him happily and said, "Apparently, the Führer is coming to check up on the Colonel's progress here and, from what we could assume, gather some followers."

It was Wille's turn to fall down on the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione exchanged looks with Harry. "Is she going to be alright?"

Harry shrugged, "It's Wille," as if that explained everything.

Wille managed to recover from her shock. Rising from the ground, she exclaimed furiously, "Say, WHAT NOW?!"

10


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's the final week here in school, and, I've been busy. They didn't call me the queen of procrastination in school for nothing XD

Anyway, I might not be uploading any time soon during my summer vacation due to my up-coming part time job. Plus, I'm undergoing a project for a friend, so, I might end up being busy. Hopefully, you guys would be patient.

So, shoutout to:

PuffyEyebags31 – I really enjoy chatting with you about Wille and Sonata

GoldenLombaxGirl – Yes, unfortunately xD I'm sorry I was not able to answer your question via PM because I had so much work to do!

And to those who favorited and went out of their way to follow me, thanks a lot for the support, guys, and love you lots! I really appreciate your help in this. You encourage me to write more, guys.

Chapter 16:

Wille stared at the front of the dining hall. After the announcement she heard, she was not surprised to find that the staff were preparing for the arrival of the unwanted people in her life. To say that she wasn't trembling inside would be a lie, and, searching for Mustang and seeing him not there only increased her trepidation.

Despite how the professors ordered the students to sit with their houses, Wille still found a way to sneak towards the Gryffindor table, where she was busy discussing things with the twins.

"Something boinky is really going on," one of them said.

The other one added, "And, I think our dear Wille has the answers."

She shook her head and laughed at that. "I have no idea unless you count the rumor mill that's been spreading."

"That Wingson got expelled?" both chorused.

Before she could reply, a tap on her shoulder brought their attentions from behind.

"Miss Laire," an annoyed Professor McGonagall called her out. "Please return to the Hufflepuff table, and, please return your collar into your house's proper color." Then, she turned around and added, "The emblem, too, please."

Wille scowled but followed suit, muttering at the twins, "She's got a sharp eye for an old bat."

"Can't blame her," the first twin said.

"She's said to be a Seeker once," the other completed the sentence.

McGonagall, a Seeker?

If it was believable, sure.

She sat beside on open space between Sonata and another girl in their year.

"You got caught, didn't you?" she asked in a sing song voice.

Wille scowled darker. "How does she do that? You'd think for a moment that she'll lose her eyesight with that age of hers, you know."

Sonata laughed gaily. "It's said that a mother cat knows their children."

"You must be talking about a certain bird I read about in the Muggle library we once visited for the summer," she quipped, correcting her friend in the process. "And, is that pun intended to the professor's Animagus form?"

An Animagus was a witch or wizard who can transform into their chosen animal while retaining their human thoughts. It was a lesson they were currently discussing, which Wille found interesting as she tried linking it to her lessons in Alchemy. Sadly, since only registered people could actually do it, she couldn't transform into an animal herself to see how it worked.

Although the hallway was slightly silent, curious chatters spread in low murmurs, unlike the usual dinners they have with people conglomerating in one area and just idly spreading gossip, or, in Hermione, some students and most Ravenclaw's cases, studying for the next subject.

What Wille assumed to be the Trophy room burst open to reveal some familiar faces and some fairly new.

Silence swept in instantly.

Wille observed the people that stood before the entire school, her eyes were cold and calculating as she tried to figure out the people that stood before her. Her eyes darted from Mustang to Edward, who were both looking grim.

"As you are aware," Professor Dumbledore began, "our dear Sir Mustang came from Amestris to share his knowledge on Alchemy to our fellow witches and wizards alike. The superior here, Führer King Bradley," Professor Dumbledore gestured to the man smiling down on them, "has heard of your Alchemy professor's progress and would wish to observe the tournament. Let us all give up a round of applause for our guests."

King Bradley was a man in his sixties, apparently from her memory. His hair was neatly swept back from his forehead. His eyes – or eye, more like it, since his left one was covered with an eyepatch – was a dark color Wille could not describe but could say had a hint of blue from the light of the ceilings. A thick black mustache covered his upper lip. As found in most people that were born German, his jaw was quite squared, and Wille could picture a hexagon on most of the people's common faces.

There was a guy in full body gunmetal armor that stood beside Edward. The helmet that comprises his face is adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. Where the eyes should be could be seen glowing in gold, much like Edward's eyes.

Creepily, the armor darted its gaze at her, making her jump slightly due to shock.

How can an armor scare her so much?

Shaking her head, she focused on half of the speech King Bradley was giving.

"Sounds fishy," Sonata said in her soft tone.

Wille turned to look at her. "Muchawhata?"

Her best friend let out a sigh. "You never listen, do you, Wilhelmina?"

"Don't call me that," she growled, poking Sonata on the side of her rib cage as the feast progressed.

The hall soon filled with chatter and eating. Wille, in all of her stupidity, decided to sneak back into the Gryffindor dining table, only to find herself unable to stand. A chuckle escaped from someone, and she turned to face Fred and George Weasley.

"What the hell, mate?" she glared.

"It's not permanent," one of them grinned.

"Just a bit of a prank, Wille," the other went on.

1.1.1.

Classes resumed without delay despite the cold air that graced the students' presences. While everyone's morning was going as if nothing changed, Wille could feel the tense aura with Mustang and Edward. She decidedly pretended that she was oblivious to the matter at hand, not wanting to be part of the heat, pun and innuendo intended.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have patched up so well, too, seeing how they were being overly nice over breakfast.

Right after her lesson in Alchemy, Wille found out that Fred and George were the ones who sent her the necklace just to see how she would react. They were acting all 'butt hurt' and 'insulted' that she never showed any affection for them at not wearing the beautiful piece of a gem. This seemed to amuse the Golden Trio (meaning Harry, Ron and Hermione) that they watched the events unfolding with humor in their eyes.

"It's emerald," she glared at them as they marched to the fields of the school. "It's Slytherin color."

"But, we thought you were Slytherin enough," one of the twins said.

Flinging her bag at Harry, knocking the wind out of his stomach momentarily, she chased after the twins, yelling, "I demand justice, you annoying sons of bloodroot poisons!"

As the three went on a merry chase, Wille, in all of her humiliating clumsiness, bumped against a wall, but, coincidentally, not a wall. Two warm arms were wrapped around her, the smell of gunpowder, ash and fire lingering between her and her savior. She instantly recognized him the moment his familiar chuckle came along.

"H-h-hi," she blushed.

Mustang released her and said, "Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"Is this Miss Dunkelheit?"

The voice sent a round of shivers up her spine.

"Sir," Mustang saluted at the man. "This is Wille Laire. She's an exceptional Alchemist, along with other third years. The headmaster wanted to try an experiment wherein the younger years take upon a subject that only higher levels could."

King Bradley eyed her with contemplation. After what felt like slow agonizing minutes, he nodded. "I see. Well," his expression turned from calculating to fatherly like, "why aren't you studying?"

"That's our fault, sirs," one of the twins slung an arm over her shoulders.

The other one added, "She usually hangs around us."

"We were just headed to Hagrid's hut for the usual tea time after Christmas," Hermione added hurriedly, making her jump in surprise."

"And who is this Hagrid?" King Bradley asked with enthusiasm and curiosity.

Mustang cleared his throat and gave her a grave nod. A hand sprung up to hers, and she instantly recognized it as Hermione's from the way she was gripping her. It was a grip of fear and utter caution that reassured Wille that she was not the only one who felt uncomfortable within the presence of the man who was currently working for Voldemort.

After a few more exchanges here and there, with King Bradley laughing at the twins' jokes, the four went on separate ways from them and began to speak in soft murmurs to avoid the attention…as much as they could. They could never truly avoid it with Harry, but, things could have been worse.

"So, that's the man Sir Mustang fears?" Hermione whispered.

"More like, hates," Wille corrected, shaking her head in dismay. "What are we going to do? As far as I'm concerned, the reason why he could move around freely was because of the fact that that man was not within his radius." She raked her hair in utter frustration.

"And he's a bit like Moody, mate," Ron added, making the rest pause within their tracks. "What?"

"Funny," Wille snorted, "I thought Moody was a far cry better person."

As the four approached the great hall, they could hear an argument brewing, but, it was surprisingly a childish one. She instantly recognized the tough guy voice – Edward. All four heads took a peek, with Wille kneeling on the ground.

"It's too dangerous, Al!" Edward fumed.

"But, brother," she could hear the effeminate voice and nearly guffawed at the realization of who it was. It sounded as if the person was inside something that kept the voice in an echoing tandem. "I want to help, you know. Besides, he doesn't have to know."

"She's going to kill us the next time she sees us!" Edward whined in fright.

Wille raised her head up as the rest looked down on her with confusion.

Deciding to interrupt the argument, to everyone's panic, she strolled in and said, "You're talking about Izumi-sensei, right?"

"Lark!" the big armor yelled in happiness.

"Who the hell is Lark?" she heard Ron's inquisitive voice.

Hermione went on to explain in short sentences about Wille's true identity and how she doesn't want to talk about it and actually made them promise to not tell anyone else unless events unfold (this pissed off Ron until Hermione explained further that she was being 'blackmailed' by one of the professors).

"Who the freak art thou?" Wille asked, breathless.

The armor released her and shook her shoulders. "It's me, Alphonse! We've been friends for years, remember?"

She felt a hand pull her away. Leaning herself against the person, she felt the person's chest rumbling as Harry's voice came out uncertainly, "Sorry, sir, but, I think she's had enough shaking."

On normal circumstances, being held by Harry would have made her blush, but, there were other things more important than her hormones. Clumsily, she tried to get herself back on even footing, only to be held steadily by Hermione this time.

In the event that she did grasp her momentum, she eyed the armor. "Is it really?"

"Of course you'd barely remember," Edward grinned widely. "You rarely spent time with him as oppose to me. Everyone," he turned to the rest of the group, "This is my younger brother, Al. all, these are some of the students here, namely Harry, Ron and Hermione and _Wille_." Edward placed emphasis on her name, making the armor nod his head.

Each one of them exchanged pleasantries.

"Not meaning to be an ass," Ron admitted, "but, what's with the armor?"

Edward and Al exchanged meaningful looks.

"You can rust them," Edward's eyes softened.

Taking off his helmet, both Harry and Ron gasped at the empty armor, with Hermione's eyes glinting with excitement.

"Of course!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, boy," Wille muttered.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Hermione squealed in excitement, "The symbol of Oroboros!"

 _Ca-ching! Dingaling-aling-aling!_

"I read about them in a book back in first year." As Hermione went on, Harry, Ron and Wille exchanged further looks, "Drawing a blood seal upon an inanimate object locks the soul within, keeping the soul intact despite not having a proper body. it is akin to human transmutation and is also considered a forbidden art."

"Do you even breathe, Hermione?" Wille asked.

Hermione ignored her and proceeded to examine Al with fascination.

"If it's forbidden," Harry asked, his tone slightly cautious, "why did you perform it, professor?"

Edward looked straight into Harry, his face serious. "You'd do anything for your family."

Wille nodded, "He's right," walking to Edward's side and hugging him comfortingly. "I did the same thing and ended up failing. But, for what it's worth," she looked at the Golden Trio, "I would do the same thing if it meant a chance of seeing mommy and dada again."

"That was cute," Edward ruffled her head in a brotherly manner.

She landed an uppercut on his chin and turned to face the others. "So, let's go and grab something to eat before I go and meet Malfoy for Extra Potions."

All four students let out a disgusted shake. They all really hate Malfoy to the deepest abyss of their hearts.

True to his word, Malfoy made it a living hell for her during their remedial Potions. He would humiliate her and give her the wrong instructions, not letting her use her book, and would make the potions explode in front of her. She ended up with scrapes and cuts, but, luckily enough, she was somehow unharmed.

"House unification, my ass," she grumbled.

She marched to the Hufflepuff rooms, to be caught by surprise with the appearance of Rumen.

"Ville," he smiled.

Cue notes, awkward.

"Hey," she waved her hand nonchalantly.

She liked Rumen, and the date went well during the Yule Ball, but, she was entirely sure that her heart didn't reciprocate whatever feelings she might have thought she had for him. And, she told him so, earning a surprise from Rumen, who, admittedly, thought so.

"Iz it ze Potter boy?" Rumen asked in his quiet voice.

She shook her head and let out a laugh, which somehow insulted Rumen, judging from the deeper frown on his face. "I'm sorry, but, you are mistaken. Harry and I are like siblings. He dotes upon me the way a brother does. And, as much as I am flattered by your attention, I don't think I am ready for a relationship."

Rumen nodded. "I understand." Raising his hand, wile reluctantly shook him, wincing at the injuries she sustained.

"Zee you around, Ville."

The moment she entered the common room, Sonata jumped her, her eyes scanning Wille's tired form. Noticing the injuries from her hand, Sonata asked in a creepily serene voice, "Want me to call the Anti-Superiority Special Enforcement Squad?"

Wille raised an eyebrow at that.

Sonata explained in the same tone, "It's technically an Anti-Malfoy Brigade, but, that one sounded better."

"There is one? I'd join if you tell me who heads it." Wille was getting a bit entertained, until she noticed how the acronyms of the squad sounded like. A few moments of silence until her mouth formed into a grimace. "Sonata…"

"Yes?" she asked with a grin, knowing that Wille finally caught on.

"I won't get mad," Wille said slowly, "but, why A.S.S.E.S.?"

"Because we have awesome butts," was her chirpy reply, pulling Wille into a sofa. Taking a bowl of what seemed to smell like rotten cabbages or something, Sonata forcefully dunked Wille's hand into it, making her hiss. Slowly, the gooey essence sent a relaxing calm towards her once painful hands.

"To explain further," Sonata drawled, "did you know butts are one of our strongest yet most sensitive muscles?"

"We're talking about butts?" Cedric suddenly popped out from the boys' dormitory with an expression that made him want to walk out of the topic. Knowing Sonata, he couldn't refuse her pulling his arm towards the armchairs.

Wille threw her a look and mouthed, "Real mature there."

"Cedric," Sonata chimed even more, "What's your opinion on butts?"

Cedric tried to escape Sonata's question by standing up and saying, "I'm supposed to meet up with –," but was pulled back down by Sonata's grindylow-like grip. She even added, "You can make out with Cho Chang later. Right now, we're discussing about butts and how awesome they are to be part of our muscular system."

"If you're planning on taking medicine in the future," Wille began, "I pray you don't pass and get a licensure after the board exam."

"What's a licensure and board exam?" Cedric asked with confusion.

Wille explained before Sonata could add her two Knuts in, "It's a Muggle thing. When you go to college, a form of studying to get a crash course on the job you're planning to take on, you study for approximately two to five years, depending on your course. At graduation, you need to take this exam to make sure you actually have the capabilities and you know what you're doing. The licensure means that you are allowed to practice your profession."

"So, it's like NEWTs," Cedric asked, his interest peaked.

"A little more frustrating, though," Wille nodded.

From there, she managed to stir away from the subject of butts and managed to actually entertain Cedric with the notion of how Muggles study and become who they are. Sonata also managed to confuse him with terms such as engineering, doctorate, economists and many terms that even Wille hated.

There was not a day when Wille hated Sonata more than opening topics on Muggle courses and education.

11


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm really sorry for the very late upload. I had writer's block and…well, I don't want to be a downer to everyone, but, recently, my dad just died, and I had a hard time sticking through the storyline.

On a happier note, thank you for those who stuck and waited for the story to update. Thanks for those who added me as their favorite author and had the patience to also make this story as a favorite.

Now, onwards!

Chapter 17:

"You're going."

"Am not."

"This is your best friend who is sinking into the deep abyss to go fetch something precious to him."

"I might puke."

"It would be worth it."

"Harry might die."

"His lucky stars will pick him up."

"It might run out."

"Wille!"

"Leave me!"

At four in the morning, when everyone was already preparing for the second tournament, Sonata was busy trying to convince Wille in attending the event. For the entire hour, she was not convincing Wille enough to go down there.

"You've changed this year, sishta," Sonata plopped down beside her. "You're more open and outgoing with your opinions. Back then, you would really avoid topics and would be too quiet."

"Still not going."

Wille hexed Sonata for the next few minutes until her best friend left her to wallow in her self-pity, leaving Wille alone to do what she wanted.

Aimlessly, she wandered around the hallways, arriving at the library entrance.

"Ms. Laire," someone called out to her.

She turned around, her eyes nearly budging out at the sight of her DADA professor, whom she still hates yet respects due to his method of teaching.

"Professor," she greeted.

Professor Moody wobbled towards her, his scarred and disfigured face looming closer. His staff made the typical clunking noise that didn't sound that annoying nor relaxing to her ears.

"Not going to watch Potter in his match?" he inquired.

She shook her head and answered honestly, "I don't want to see him get hurt, professor. I also have this queasiness for gigantic lakes that houses more than one magical creature that could skin me alive if not monitored properly."

The magical eye of his wobbled around as he boomed out his laughter at her thinking. "I guess an Auror would not be cut out for you."

She asked curiously, "What's an Auror, professor?"

The professor eyed her in speculation, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Come walk with me, lass," he said.

She followed him, walking together towards the open yards of the school.

"Aurors are dark wizard catchers," he explained. "Those who are good with Defense Against the Dark Arts, who are good with disguise potions – they all have that skill in trying to catch those inbreeds and miscreants. Reckon you one?"

"Pardon?"

They reached the podium, where people were already gathered and waiting for the champions to appear.

"You're a keen one in my class," he said. "You've got potential. Fancy yourself being one these days?"

She laughed pathetically. "If I could get myself a better grade at Potions, I guess."

"You have time," he patted her back astutely. "I know a potential when I see one." Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "I also know your Alchemy skills know no bounds."

Ice trailed down her skin at the whispered words.

HOW?

The eye continued its weird rolling about.

Not thinking much about it, she replied, "I prefer more of a hands-on kind of thing, professor," she conceded her thoughts. "I actually enjoy running and less wand action."

Both sat at an open spot, where her eyes were darting from one place to another, looking for Ron and Hermione without much success. It placed a frown on her face, knowing those two were staunch supporters of Harry.

"Purely alchemy, then," the professor concluded. Shaking his head, he went on, "That's just a waste there, you see. You seemed to have the spirit for it, just like your mother."

Her head instantly shot up from what she heard. "My mother, sir? She's a Muggle, isn't she?"

"She ain't, little girl," Moody growled deeply. "What gave you that idea?"

Her eyes widened – something new to discover everyday, she supposed.

"Blimey, so, you've been in the dark for so long, little," he whispered, "Dunkelheit." He took out his little flask container and took a swig of whatever drink he had inside, not minding her already paling complexion. Professor Moody rambled on, "She was a great one, you know. That mother of your was pretty smart and was in Ravenclaw. The Dark Lord had an eye out for her, but, she turned him down countless of times. Only person I know so far to survive that."

"And?"Wille asked, her curiosity peaked. "Why is that, professor?"

Professor Moody gave her an incredulous expression. "Dumbledore never told you how He Who Must Not Be Named fought for her attentions?"

She was left speechless.

There were many things, it seems, that she didn't know about her mom, although, she did have a vague memory of a blue and bronze scarf she once found when she was six years old. Her mom was in a state of panic when she saw it and instantly punished her for touching the scarf.

 _She was trying to protect me…but, from what?_

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Al and Edward marching up the steps of the vicinity. Al looked perfectly normal – or as normal as an energetic, bodiless, soul-filled armor could be. Edward looked as if he woke up at the wrong side of the bed in the morning. His hair was a messier ponytail he fashioned from those stretchable hair ties but lacked the usual sheen it garnered every day in class.

"Pardon me, professor," she excused herself and marched up to the duo.

"Guys," she said in the American accent that everyone from Amestris seemed to favor, "where's Harry?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be here already?" Edward's face scrunched up.

"That's why I'm asking you."

Alphonse replied seriously, "Maybe he was detained?"

Right on cue, a panting Potter arrived just in time. His expression was one of fatigue, accompanied by eye bags and a short breath. Still, this did not stop Wille from throwing in another frown.

 _Hermione and Ron aren't here yet…_

It was worrisome already. She was sure as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that those two wouldn't dare miss an event concerning their best friend. That would have been rude and unsupportive.

It wasn't until Dumbledore called in for them to settle down when her warning bells began to ring. She barely took in everything as each champion dove into the water. Her eyes kept on darting around the place until a certain mop of a hair decided to sit beside her.

"You weren't paying attention again, Lark," Mustang's steady baritone carried on over the silence.

"How would you know that?" she murmured.

"Because," he pointed out, "your eyes are darting from one place to another. You're looking for the people who were meant to be here, but, were dragged into the competition."

Realization dawned on her instantly. Turning her gaze upon the handsome man before her, she asked, "Are Ron and Hermione…?"

She didn't have to finish the question for him to understand. He replied with a nod that made Wille dive even deeper into Worry-lantica, pun intended on her part. Straightening her position, she eyed through the deep black lake, or, whatever her eyes could see. It wasn't even thirty minutes when the French girl surfaced, losing points for Beuxbatons. It was followed by Cedric and Krum with their important people (Cho for Cedric and Hermione, surprisingly, for Krum), leaving Harry to be the last one.

It was then that Mustang had to grip both of her hands closely to her lap, seeing how she was biting through her already worn nails.

"Harry," she growled to herself.

Passing by the supposed hour deadline, Harry surfaced from the deep waters to bring a redhead and a younger French girl to the surface. Without thinking, she rushed for the edge of the stadium she was at, hugging the drenched Potter.

"Harry, you moron!" she said through the tight hug. "I could kill you right now!"

Madame Pomfrey pulled her away and gave her a disapproving look. Draping a towel over him, he let out a gasp, which was followed by a couple of coughing.

"Whoah, there, Little Bird," Mustang pulled her away. "Give him some air."

He dragged her away from the stadium, knowing how she was not the type to calm down during the adrenaline rush. It wasn't until the Golden Trio emerged from the location that Mustang allowed her free reign in talking to them about their experience under the water.

Freshly dressed in dry clothing, all of them walked down the path back to the castle, hoping for some warmth and some hot chocolate (the sweet kind, for Wille's sake. She hates the bitter cocoa).

"A gilliweed, huh?" Mustang said with utter amazement. "Never thought it was possible to do something like that."

"It was given by Dobby, sir," Harry admitted to the group in a hushed voice.

"The crazy 'I want my freedom' house elf?" Wille inquired, her tone rather skeptical and reluctant praise. "The one who's not supposed to try his hardest to save you because the last time he did nearly made you end up in St. Mungo's but you still accepted it this time around anyways?"

Harry scowled at her. "Don't remind me."

"She's right, Harry," Ron grinned. "That bludger nearly had you two years ago."

"With bloody Lockhart on the side," she snickered. "Speaking of which…"

Wille casted her eyes at Hermione, who gave her a warning glare. Although the look worked on the men of the group, Wille was not the one to back down when she saw a chance to tease the perfect Hermione.

"Oh, Professor Lockhart," she simpered surprisingly like the actual Hermione, "I need to borrow this book for research, and it's in the restricted section. Can I also keep your signature?"

"Oh, shut up, Wille," Hermione's cheeks reddened. "That was before I found out that he was a farce."

"Right," both she and Ron said in unison, elongating the sound of the 'i'.

"Who's Lockhart?" Mustang inquired, seemingly interested at the demise of one of his students.

"A no for good DADA professor of ours who was a total fraud," Ron explained with a hint of irritation. "We barely learned anything from him, professor. Honestly, we had to sit through every lesson where everything was all about him."

"He's a narcissist like a certain Flame Alchemist I know," Wille hummed nonchalantly.

Mustang cursed under his breath that meant 'You little brat' in German, which Wille got a few laughs at.

The five of them marched into the castle, where Mustang proceeded in telling the three Gryffindors and one little Hufflepuff in taking care and that he's awaiting Wille's homework, she forgot to do for the past few days.

She rushed head on towards the common room and rushed back out towards the library, where she spent some time writing and revising.

Classes resumed like normal. Wille managed to piss off Snape once again as she dosed off during one of his long lectures, earning her a deduction of five points.

It wasn't until late in the evening when she decided to continue her revised Potions classes with Malfoy. It went like the usual – him bullying her and trying to get the rise out of her. She decided to think of her grade on the line and decided to keep her mouth shut.

Morning came with a curious surprise for her. Still half asleep as she ate through her mashed potatoes whilst Sonata chatted about her essay on Cheering Charms, the morning owls came dashing in, dropping the usual mail for the students. An elegant owl managed to grace her with its presence when a small box landed in front of her.

"Eh?" was all she said towards the animal.

The owl hooted, as if saying, "Of course, are you stupid or what?"

"Your birthday's passed already," Sonata frowned.

Wille looked at her best friend nervously. "You sure it isn't yours, Son?"

She shook her head. "Never seen this owl before, mate. Might as well check it out."

Untangling the parchment that surrounded it, she nearly gasped at the beautiful pendant that dangled in front of her. Silver wires surrounded a blood red ruby that twisted to form a snake. Despite the analogy of Slytherin encrusted by the outer shell, she was drawn to the ruby that glistened beautifully underneath the lighting of the room.

"There's a letter," Sonata called out. She opened the paper that seemed to have fallen amongst them and read it loud enough for Wille to hear.

" _Rubies are as beautiful as they are on every woman. Just as you were meant to be mine, this shall be yours_."

"A secret admirer?" Sonata frowned. "Sounds fishy."

"Was it signed?" Wille asked, peaking through Sonata.

Sonata frowned. "Nope, but, I gotta admit that whoever wrote this must have been a girl. I mean," she pointed her hand on the letter, "look at this! No guy could have this fancy penmanship!"

"Dumbledore?" Wille suggested.

Sonata snorted out, "My dear, everyone here knows how gay he is."

Wille just snorted, "Oh, we do love to unleash a little bit of our fuji-ness, huh?"

"It's _fujoshi_ ," Sonata corrected her airily.

"Whatever."

"Honestly, though," Sonata pondered. "Those who know you so well wouldn't need to give you jewelry as a gift. You'll be impressed solely if the guy showed a little bit of abs here and there –"

"I'm pleased that you think I'm that superficial," Wille grimaced at her.

"– and, the guy needs to have good looks to match the body. Also, the guy needs to be an expert on physical stuff that involves martial arts, or else, you wouldn't be impressed much if the guy is just all show."

"You really think I'm that shallow?" Wille arched an eyebrow.

Sonata nodded and pointed at Harry over at the Gryffindor table, who, for the first time, was not completely surrounded by people, since Ron was apparently busy recounting his experience down at the lake to those willing enough to listen. "That's why you were crushing on him."

"He's all skin and bones!" she tried countering. "He knows jack shit about Krav Maga."

Sonata gave her a knowing look. "I also said something about good looks. Plus," Sonata went on as she went for some chicken, "everyone who knows you understands that your obsession with people who have 'emerald green eyes' would understand why you'd go for them."

"I didn't date Malfoy!" she tried to countering once again.

"You would have if he wasn't that obsessed with blood purity," Sonata smiled serenely.

"No…" Wille denied that sounded like, "Nyyuuuuuuoooo."

Sonata just gave her a smile. "I'm resting my case here."

With a joking glare, she pointed out, "I would never date a person basing on their looks alone."

"Uh-huh," Sonata nodded airily, "Keep arguing sugar."

Their argument was cut short when Wille turned her attention to the front. It was curious that Louisa was at the front, talking animatedly with King Bradley. She was in her usual form after their bad friendship breakup – arrogant and all that, but, there was something else that bothered Wille. There was a weird glint to her usual expression. It was calculating, and very mischievous. There was a smile on her face that sent shivers down her spine.

Deciding that Louisa was just sticking up to bigger authority for better work prospects, Wille packed her things and followed most of the students out of the hall towards their dormitories.

"Laire!"

Wille and Sonata turned in unison at the Flame Alchemist that chased them along the corridor.

The Colonel was barely panting in his age, considering that he was active as a soldier, gaining both girls' admiration, albeit reluctantly on Wille's part.

"Sir?" Wille inquired, one of her brows raised.

He looked uncomfortably around to be sure that no one else unimportant came to hear, before whispering, "Did you notice anything strange lately going on?"

Wille looked at Sonata's passive expression as she thoughtfully tried to recall the days' events. She came out with nothing, aside from Louisa being chummy with the enemy, but, that was something she was not quite sure yet.

Coming up with the only thing she could, she said, "Aside from the fact that someone is definitely trying to murder my best friend every year and that wherever we go, there's always a trail of trouble following us? Nothing." She finished with a shrug to add more finesse.

Mustang's lips formed a thin line at her statement.

 _Oh, he was being serious._

"Listen, Wille," he whispered darkly. "You and Sonata," he glanced at the petite girl beside them, "be careful. I don't know what's happening, but, my gut feeling is telling me that something big is about to happen. And, you know I'm always right about these kinds of things."

"I thought women are the only one with really good gut feelings?" she said.

Mustang's scowl escalated even more at her statement. "I'm serious. You two be careful. Trust no one. I feel a traitor somewhere in our midst."

"What makes you say that, sir?" Sonata inquired.

Mustang just replied blandly, "I will tell you when I'm sure of the problem. Right now, my advice to you is to keep a vigilant eye on Mr. Potter and the others. King Bradley is planning something, and I don't like the fact that he's been staring at your table for a long time."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This has long been overdue.

My siblings pranked me by changing my password, so, it took a while to get the new password from them, plus, I'm now on practicum that I've been busy.

Book 01 is almost done! I think around two more chapters before this closes. Thank you for accompanying Wille in her first step to stopping King Bradley and Voldemort for this book. ^_^

Chapter 18:

Wille and Sonata had no time to ponder on Mustang's words as seasons turned into another. With their finals far too quick in approaching, the two younger Hufflepuffs had no choice but to 'bunker' somewhere to study, in Wille's terms.

A ranting Hermione interrupted Wille's remedial lessons with Sonata on her Potions by dropping a heavy book loudly in front of the two. Sonata reacted by squeaking adorably while Wille comically fell off her chair.

"What gives?" Wille asked with an irate expression.

Hermione threw the newspaper on the table with a hiss.

Wille, who was neither here nor there when it came to tabloids, didn't have to read to know that the bloody Skeeter woman wrote something about Hermione and her again. She wasn't sure what the exact words were, but, Skeeter was practically implying that she and Hermione were gold digging harlots. Of course, prior to Hermione storming into the clock tower, where Sonata became more comfortable rather than the noisy common room for the past few weeks, Malfoy actually rubbed it at her face. She was about to do the Hermione (punch him on the face), but, Sonata's Slytherin-like wit and insults managed to push Malfoy away with his peers.

"I didn't know that you had it in you to do that," Wille had commented.

Now, facing Hermione's fuming expression, Wille, surprisingly calm, asked, "Do Ron and Harry know?"

"Not yet," Hermione hissed, flopping down beside Sonata ungracefully.

"At least they know the truth," Sonata rubbed her back soothingly. "Skeeter may write whatever she wants, but, both Harry and Ron know that you're you and you're different. Look at Wille. She doesn't mind."

Wille raised her hands up in mocking surrender. "Don't put words right into my mouth."

"The question is," Hermione glared, "how can she enter the school? I remember Professor Dumbledore banning her on the grounds."

"She must have bugged the entire place," Wille suggested.

Sonata's expression turned excited. "Like James Bond bug?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who has ever read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Yes," the younger two nodded in unison.

Hermione crossed her arms together against her chest. "Now, look here, you two. Hogwarts is filled with magic, even in the air, and modern technology don't mix well with magic. It makes the object susceptible to damage due to the fact that the air would stop the technology from working."

Wille pointed at her leg with a raised eyebrow.

"Yours is a special case, Wille," Hermione pointed out. "The professors gave you a special permission with complicated wand spells not even taught here in Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had to read up a lot of books on charms and counter spells to manage your leg, that's why it took them a week or two before he managed to fix your leg."

"Ah," Wille deadpanned, "should take advantage of his wits, then."

Hermione sent her a scowl, which she ignored with flourish.

"Come of it, Hermione," Wille snorted. "You're fuming because you can't seem to solve the mystery. Honestly, though, we all know how much of a Khyber Pass Skeeter is. If you want a tip, you need to gather some brass tracks before we could sue her for her porkies."

Sonata and Hermione gave her a look of confusion.

Sonata turned to face Hermione. "She's speaking cockney, isn't she?"

"Never mind," Wille sighed. "Point is, we need to catch her in the act before we could actually get her for breaking the rules."

"Then, pray, do tell," Sonata huffed, "didn't you say so sooner?"

"I did!"

"In cockney," Hermione shook her head, amused.

Feeling a bit embarrassed about her origins, she decided to change topic by pointing out her problem in Potions.

"Can anyone tell me what lacewing flies do again?"

Aside from the gossip that has been filling the air, Valentine's Day was coming soon amidst the pile of homework, and the second Hogsmeade trip was coming to. When last time, she was too busy to go with the Golden Trio (and missed seeing Sirius, much to her comical sadness), she wanted that this time, she would enjoy the melting snow and chocolates, even though she knew she'll never be receiving any (apart from friendship chocolates), this time, she decided to go by the rules. Despite not being allowed to literally go out because of the lack of a written slip from guardians, she decided to enjoy her time with the Weasley Twins, who decided to stay and entertain her with their new joke materials.

They've barely spent time together due to the increasing assignments and school work their NEWT was required of them. They were lucky enough to find time in creating their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezees merchandise.

"How about those Puking Pasties?" the older twin suggested.

The younger twin jotted them down a piece of parchment.

"Have you guys thought of invisibility objects?" she suggested. "Like, helps the person sneak into some place without someone else noticing? Or maybe a silencing object of some sort?"

"Good idea, Wille," the younger twin nodded, impressed. He wrote the idea down next to their sweets ideas and exchanged high fives.

When night came, Wille couldn't help but yawn as she exited the Gryffindor common room along with the two, skipping together towards the great hall. The moment she plopped down beside the other Gryffindors, a box of well-wrapped gift landed on top of her empty plate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, squirt," Mustang called out as he passed by.

She called back, "Thanks, daddy-yo," ignoring the 'squirt' part. A bouquet of yellow roses followed it (Yellow speaks friendship, girl, and you're one in a million – Edward) that landed with a few other packages that came from the Golden Trio.

Hermione got her a pack of sugar quills, which she sucked on while munching on some mashed potatoes; Harry got her a book on higher alchemy, which she excitedly tackled the said boy for out of the goodness of her heart and Ron got her some Chudley Cannons cloak. Fred and George got her some flowers from the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, which she took with laughter, considering those flowers were just weeds. And, finally, Sonata got her the usual chocolates that was accompanied by a cheesy haiku she made up.

 _Luscious seeds grounded_

 _Mixed with milk, butter and sweets_

 _My gift for this day_

"Thanks a lot for the surprise, guys," she hugged them all tightly, feeling glad that they kept up the friendship tradition.

"Hang on," Ron stated with a frown, darting his hand towards the pile of rubbish he laid out and managed to take out a simple package wrapped in parchment. "You've got another one."

"Another one from your secret admirer?" Sonata teased as she inserted herself between Wille and Harry.

Fred and George guffawed in unison, "Secret admirer?!"

Both tackled Wille and managed to grasp the object within her hands. While one of them held Wille as she struggled to get the item back, the other pulled the package and read the tag loud enough for their circle of friends to hear.

" _I heard you did well in your last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson_ ," Fred, or was it George, narrated with exaggerated grace. " _Congratulations and I am looking forward to your progress_."

Wille sighed and raised her head from between the other twin's arms that obscured her sight. "That's mine, you know."

The twin that read her package frowned. "It's not signed, though. You sure this isn't a girl?" he bounced the package within his hands. "The handwriting is too feminine." He dropped the package into her waiting arms and, indeed, it was the same handwriting she and Sonata saw in the previous package she received.

"That's what I said before!" Sonata quipped.

Wille rolled her eyes with resignation.

She gingerly began opening the package and found it to be very light. Once the paper wrapping was gone, she proceeded to observe the intricately carved wooden box. Wille assumed that the tribal symbol carved over the mahogany work of art symbolized, once again, a snake, which she found weird. A gentle hand began to unlock the box and was surprised to see a velvet type cloth folded neatly. As she unfurled it slowly, the velvet cloth began to shimmer, revealing its deep purple color. It was the size of her nine inches by six inches tome.

"It's a pouch," Wille said in awe. She always wanted one despite not having any money.

"Give it here," Hermione said, taking it from her hand and feeling it with her hands. She let out a gasp and excited began to speak, "It has an extension charm!"

The twins, Harry, Ron, and Wille groaned in unison.

"I read about them in the library," she went on, as if no one uttered a sound. "The extension charm is used to make small containers bigger to accommodate larger quantities of objects. The containers may look small on the outside, but, the inside expands to allow objects to seem smaller and lighter."

There was a momentary pause before Wille muttered, "Are you done, Walking Dictionary?"

Hermione threw her a scowl that would have scared people, but, those were _others_. Wille was one of the few exceptions who wouldn't even get scared of Hermione throwing a tantrum.

"Who would bother, though?" Harry voiced out the question that lingered in everyone's mind.

Wille just shrugged. "Doesn't seem dangerous now, does it?" She looked pointedly at Hermione, who gave an indignant puff, knowing that Wille still held a grudge against her when she had Harry's Firebolt confiscated last year.

Yet, the seasons were not to be tested as the final tournament was slowly being introduced to the students.

The two third year Hufflepuffs found themselves in the common room, mulling over their assignments. While Sonata, the smarter one of the two, was busy with tracing her Ancient Runes, Wille was more concerned with her Transfiguration essay as a certain higher year nearly dashed out of the common room, his handsome face looking slightly peaky.

"Alright there, Diggory?" Sonata looked up from her work.

Cedric gave them a soft smile. "I'm practically late for the meeting."

Wille was about to stand up when the tournament was mentioned, but, Sonata's hand instantly pulled her best friend towards her seat, commanding stiffly, "Sit. Down. Face. Work. Now." This was accompanied by her moving Wille's head to look at her essay that barely came through the requirements given by their professor.

"I'll say hello to Harry," Cedric immediately proposed.

Wille gave him a gratifying expression. "Thanks, Ced. I owe you one."

As their champion exited the room, Sonata pulled Wille's ear, causing the latter to screech in pain.

"WHAT?" She said loudly, causing the rest of their house to look at their direction.

"Have you thought about what the professor said?" Sonata asked.

Wille scrunched her face in confusion.

Sonata sighed. "Mustang."

"Oh," was all Wille could say. To be honest, she wasn't thinking much about it until Sonata mentioned the warning.

"He might be telling us to keep an eye on the current Führer," she summarized quickly.

Sonata shrugged . "Didn't sound like it, though." She continued in a hushed tone, "We may not be Ravenclaw enough, but, we have to push through this mystery! Like," her eyes were subtle wide like saucers, "why is Louisa looking all the way here as if she's either planning to murder or torture us?"

Wille made a subtle pass at where her eyes were and mentally shivered.

For the past few days, Louisa had been acting weird. Wille couldn't point a finger to it, but, it's there.

Over the next course of days, with the tournament fast approaching, the exams became quick and heavy for those who were expected to take them in their fifths and seventh years. Money was passed from one hand to another with bets on who would go sick during the event and who might keel over from stress.

"I think Chang might breakdown," Sonata suggested.

Wille frowned. "You sure? I think she's looking kinda green."

"I'm betting my entire month's allowance on the fainting and, or crying," Sonata said.

"I'm placing my favorite scarf on this one for the vomiting," she countered.

The tides of exams were not to be tested as the third years proceeded with caution in their own field of battle.

Wille was confident in her Transfiguration – she made an excellent show by adding more decors with her transfigured object, much to McGonagall's dismay since she made flowers of contrasting scents mix that created a foul odor (she still thought that it was worth it).

Her Charms was around average. She did the cheering charm quite well enough but managed to make her partner, Colin Creevey, laugh so badly that they had to diffuse the spell inside the hospital wing that took out most of her points.

Her Potions…well, there was no question how horrible it went. With three wrong ingredients in, Snape took it out on her and vanished her potion after the hour was up with a simple, " _Evanesco_!" Though she didn't complain, at least it wasn't as bad as the other snotty girl from Slytherin.

Astronomy was also questionable, since she couldn't care less about the placement of the stars.

Her Herbology was decent enough, because she managed to cut through a venomous tentacula and scored highly at how she managed to extract the seeds, earning at least extra points from her teacher.

History of Magic was rather fraught with landmines in her case. She memorized the events, but, couldn't put down the dates, which infuriated her, considering that the majority of the questions were about dates. She was in luck with the multiple choices, so, it wasn't as bad as it was bound to be.

Thanks to Harry and their little night outs, her Defense Against the Dark Arts went well, despite the scrutiny of her professor. Remembering what their experiences were like, she just had to recall what Harry, Hermione, and, albeit reluctantly, Ron, had to do in order to recall the spells they used last year. She hoped to get a bonus point when she mentioned in an essay about how patroni could be used to also distract opponents.

Her Alchemy, though, was a bit of a challenge. Theories have never been her forte. She was more of a practical person, seeing how she does well in practical exams (except perhaps Potions, but, that was another story). Since the exam was cut into two parts, the first part that involved theories had her at a disadvantage, she placed her effort in the practical.

"Well done," Mustang smiled at her success in displaying a complete transmutation _with_ the circle.

Wille beamed at him and walked out of the classroom. Spotting Ginny from the waiting line, she gave her two thumbs up and mouthed her good luck.

Cascading down a flight of stairs to get some stretching done, she came across Harry, rushing towards her with a panicked expression. She rushed towards him and yelled, "Harry! What's up? Did Malfoy do something again?" she tried to joke.

"Call Professor Dumbledore!" he gasped. "Krum has been attacked!"

Being one who had seen the interior of that office too many times to count, she accompanied Harry and rushed off with her friend. They rushed to the second floor,, where a statue of a gargoyle stood that led to the Headmaster's office.

"Wait…" she halted in her tracks. "What's the password?"

"Lemon drops!" he gasped.

The gargoyle snorted. "Sorry! Wrong one, lad. Try again next time."

"But, this is an emergency!" Harry bit out, frustrated.

Wille stared at the statue intently. Was it bad that she wanted to bash its head against the wall?

"Okay," Wille pushed Harry aside confidently, "you know what, nothing a little," she clapped her hands once together as Harry uncertainly let out, "What are you doing?" to her, "a little alchemy wouldn't solve," pressing her palm against the gargoyle. The gargoyle instantly shifted into flights of stairs that went upwards.

"Impressive," Harry stared after her.

Wille bowed mockingly, imitating Fred and George Weasley down to a t. both were quick on their feet as they climbed up the stairs. It was to their great frustration when they did not see the man they wanted to.

"This is when you summon the map," Wille tersely called out, making the 'p' exaggerated.

Harry's expression was bewildered and sheepish at the mention of the map. It was with ease when he pulled it out, calm enough for not having any eyes to see their little secret. The map itself was magic, showing a blank piece of brown parchment, folded neatly. He opened the map and pressed his wand's tip against its soft pages, muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ordinary parchment started to fade into a paper with words, drawings and names. It showed people and their location, changing scenes upon the bearer's will.

"Dumbledore… Dumbledore," Wille muttered, scanning the paper with intensity.

"There!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at Dumbledore's name, who was already with Krum and…

"Hang on," Wille jutted her finger at a name she heard from Arthur Weasley.

In bold letters, it read _Barty Crouch Junior_.

" _It was a shame he was willing to burry," Arthur Weasley had said_.

She looked back at Harry and asked, "Are you sure that the map is not malfunctioning?"

Harry looked back at her with a grim expression. "In all the years Fred and George had used the map, it never had once malfunctioned. I don't think this is a malfunction though," he folded the map hastily, "but, I think that Barty Crouch Junior could be alive. The question is, what is he doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I flinched at the other version because of some typos, but, I hope this is okay.

BTW, I'm looking for someone to BETA this, since some of my friends are also busy with practicum, so, I could re-upload this into a better version. Please contact me if you're available because I need a critical friend.

If you're interested, contact me at: francissambrano or look me up at Facebook under Francesca Sambrano.

Chapter 19

Harry's words bothered her a lot for the next few days. A man like Barty Crouch Junior was a liability in their plans to stop Bald of Snorts from rising, and the fact that she couldn't sleep was clear in the way her eyes were red and dark underneath. It started as an irritant that transformed into a virus, she just had to go and research his information in the library.

Old newspaper clippings, books on He Who Has No Nose…everything. She went up and down the place, searching for a damning piece of information that could help her. She wasn't even half way through her research (she wasn't as obsessive as Hermione nor as dedicated as she was) when the final round for the tournament had commenced.

It was the one time she wanted to focus on her research. The minutes she spent inside the library couldn't be bliss for her physically, but, mentally, she welcomed it.

Her eyes scanned the old pictures of the man…boy? She couldn't distinguish…He was good looking, with a striking jaw line and a face you couldn't help but love, if it wasn't so twisted and morphed by insanity and cruelty. He was thin, but not as bad as she was when she was left in the orphanage. His hair was a mess, only making him look more handsome.

 _Like Harry…_

"Bartimus Crouch Junior…huh?" she sighed.

Already finding her research futile due to the lack of information, she decided to go off and head for the other part of the school grounds, hoping to catch up on what's going on with the tournament. It was not until she saw a gaggle of people (for they all looked like geese in her opinion), rushing about.

"What's happening?" she asked them when they spotted her.

"It is nothing a child should concern herself with," Snape sneered.

"If it involves Harry, which, by my hunch, I'm sure it is, I have a right, Professor," she scowled at him, not caring for the loss of points at this time. "I am his best friend, and, I am more competent than you can ever imagine."

There was temporary stare off, Snape's eyes narrowing even more at her rudeness.

"This is no time to be childish, Lark," Mustang groaned.

It was Dumbledore she listened to when he replied, "Come with us, Miss Laire, for I fear the worst has happened."

Her heart hammered loudly. Did something happen to Harry?

She just noticed that the disdainful expression Snape was nonexistent.

She was ready to tear up. Was it that bad? Did Harry sprain something? What if he fainted again? Or, did something poison him?! The odds against Harry were always high, but, praying to his lucky stars, which were quite abundant, by the amount danger he managed to scrape off, she hoped that it wasn't the case.

Wasting no time, she replied, "Take me to Harry."

All of them rushed onwards. What was weird for her was the fact that they did not directly head for the infirmary. They went directly to Moody's office.

"Wha…"

Snape placed a finger on his lips, leaning against the door. In three seconds, he blasted it open while Dumbledore told them patiently, "Wait here, please."

But Wille would have none of it. "I beg to differ, professor, but, I'm here because of Harry. I wouldn't have come along if that wasn't the case."

By the time the two of them entered, the first thing Wille did was rush towards Harry, hugging his weak form. When she released him, she checked his physique, a gasp and a shiver of fear emanating from her. "Harry, what happened? You look so hurt…" She wanted to go on, but, her voice was stuck in her throat.

"You look like your mother."

She stiffened at the unfamiliar voice. When she turned, she looked as if she was a cat that ate the canary.

"Bartimus Crouch Junior," she exhaled loudly.

Disheveled hair of dirty blonde, his skin was a certain light tan. His eyes were of brown that seemed to have sunk deeper than necessary into his skull. He was skinny, and maybe because of his time in Azkaban. For how long, she didn't know.

"How do you know her?" she asked, an excitement to understand who she truly was slithering down her spine.

Snape shoved a little bottle into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. He pulled away quickly, as if touching the man was disgusting.

Barty turned his gaze at me, his tongue flicking out once, a habit, she noticed, he seemed to be in to. "She was in my year. She was a pureblood, one of the prized Descendants of the four houses," a sneer turned his expression ugly. "She just had to off with a filthy Muggle, didn't she?"

She was truly a half-blood…like Harry.

"Professor Mustang," Dumbledore called out calmly, which, from her vantage point, ticked him off by the twitching movement of his left eye, "please bring Mister Potter and Miss Laire to the infirmary."

It took Mustang's arms to tell her that she was shaking.

Barty let out a sudden laughter. Insane and crazed, his eyes never left hers.

"She got you wrapped around her fingers, too?" he heaved. "Like mother, like daughter, wrapping people around their little fingers. She must be a slut like her, too."

She took out her wand and yelled, " _Bombarda_!"

It was Louisa who blocked it. She came out of nowhere, a smirk unlike hers coming into full view.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's calm voice floated through the air.

"She's not Louisa," Wille replied darkly.

Louisa let out a laugh. Her form quickly changed from her tall stature to someone short, with raven green hair, wearing an overly cropped top and a pair of shorts. He or she looked like a mash between a girl and a boy, his legs and arms covered in red lines. His-her eyes were malicious.

Everyone's wand was raised towards the boy-girl.

I looked up at Mustang. "I didn't know transvestites were in these days."

"Took you a while to find it, didn't you?"

Mustang spat, "Envy."

Envy blew a kiss at Mustang, winking.

On normal days, she would have fumed with a raging jealousy. Right now, she didn't know whether to shiver in disgust or laugh at how Mustang looked as if he wanted to vomit.

It was Snape's sneer that brought her back to the situation at hand. "Where…is the girl?"

It was quick. Unexpected for everyone, Envy's eyes began to flicker.

Before anyone could subdue _it_ , the creature morphed into a gigantic green dragon bigger than the one Harry had to face. It snatched Barty by the scruff of his neck and flew off, nudging Harry and the others backwards.

"See you soon," it cackled. "Her body is somewhere in the forest, rotting by now! I'm also taking the Führer with me!"

She was frozen in her spot and was forced to move away by Mustang's firm grip on her.

Upon arriving, she and Harry were separated from each other, his bed a few paces from her. Much to Madam Pomfrey's disdain, however, she put up a fit. Harry ended up lying down near her bed as she drank hot chocolate while he was being healed.

Mustang stayed to watch them both, but, his eyes lingered longer at Wille, who looked so completely out of it. Her skin was pale, and she kept on twitching, watching Harry as his breathing became normal.

It was not until midnight when she opened her mouth to speak. "Everything I knew about my life is a lie, isn't it?"

Instead of replying, Mustang took her into an embrace. That was all it took for her to break down. The words Barty Crouch Junior said poured out from her, relief and anger towards the man for calling her mother a slut. Right now, she wanted to beat the man the Muggle way and show him what Muggles can do.

Why was she so weak?

1.1.1.

She was released the following day, relaxed and more at ease. It was not until she arrived at the Great Hall that the somber and melancholic looks on her fellow Hufflepuffs caught her attention. She rushed directly to Sonata, passing by some Gryffindors who offered a condolence here and there, and spotting Cho Chang, teary eyed, surrounded by her friends.

"Sonata," she called out.

The Irish Japanese raised her head upon her name being called. The look on the girl's face was dejected. She got up from her chair and hugged Wille, crying.

"What happened while I was gone?" she inquired, still confused on what was happening.

A few sniffles later, Sonata replied, "Cedric is dead. You-Know-Who k-killed him."

It was as if her world had shifted. With a hallow thud, she nearly fell out of balance from the news.

 _He's dead…Diggory is dead…_

Dumbledore's announcement didn't faze her by the time it came. She was too numb. She didn't want to feel anymore. The sadness, the memories, were all crashing down on her in a swift instant. He was her brother, not by blood, but, by house, one of the few who showed her kindness and treated her as if she was normal.

" _You alright?"_

" _Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory. You must be Wille."_

" _He does have a prejudice against any house that doesn't involve Slytherin."_

 _He hugged her from behind, ruffling her hair as she pushed him off. "Court her, for crying out loud! I'm no expert on girly stuff, so…lehgo."_

" _Cho and I are together."There was a flush against his cheeks upon admission._

 _Finally! I'm sick of hearing about her when you didn't even have the guts to go for her."_

" _What's a soda pop? Is it dangerous?"_

" _You need to calculate things from this angle…"_

She knew that the fight wasn't over yet, though. She had to remain strong.

There was a lot of crying that proceeded the announcement. The Gryffindors were all subdued. Even some of the Slytherins were solemn at the death of Cedric Diggory. He was, in truth, a man you could easily love, who was brave, selfless…

At the end of the proceedings, she and Sonata walked towards Harry, both of them hugging him in turn. Sonata made it short and brief, her Japanese side making her feel awkward. Wille, on the other hand, gave him the tightest hug she could, holding back her tears. Harry returned it by hugging her the same way she did, whispering, "I know you were somehow close to him. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

She pulled away and stared into his emerald pools. She caressed his bangs, fixated on the scar that lay underneath. She returned her stare to him, answering timidly, "You couldn't be expected to, I'm afraid. You're so young, Harry. I would expect Cedric to feel the same if you were…"

She couldn't finish it. Just imagining it happening was like another blow to her heart.

 _Lifeless…like her mother and father._

Mustang walked up to them, giving each student an encouraging smile.

"Excited to go home?" he asked.

Wille snorted, "You mean to that dump? No way."

Mustang's smile widened a meter. Sensing that it was off with him, she asked slowly, "Royster…I want you to be honest with me with this question…" she said this as slowly as she could, only to be given a raised eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Mustang pulled out something from inside his Alchemist coat and handed it to Wille. She took it gingerly and nearly had a heart attack from what she read. She jumped Mustang and screamed, "I hate you so much! No thank you and all that!"

Mustang chuckled. He pulled her away gently, grinning back. "Congratulations, Miss Hughes. I'll see you at the station when you get there."

"Why would they adopt me?" she asked excitedly.

Mustang just walked away and smirked. "Who knows?" were his last words for the year.

"Congratulations, Wille," Sonata hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me, too," Harry replied, patting her head.

A hard accent entered their ears, causing their heads to turn. Not far off from them, Hermione was talking to none other than Victor Krum. Her face was flushed beautifully with pink, her hands fumbling with something Victor might have given her.

If it was a normal day, all three would have pushed their ears forward to hear what dear old Vicky wanted to say, but, they wanted to give Hermione her peace for once in their friendship.

The trio was soon joined by the spoken two. Victor spoke something to Harry, and Wille pulled away, unsure if she should be part of the talk. It didn't take long for him to talk to her, too, speaking in his gruff accent.

"I'm zo zorry vor Zedric's death," he said solemnly. "He vas a good friend. He vas alvays nice to me, and, I knew you two vere somehow close."

Wille nodded in return. "I wouldn't say close. He was an older brother to me, but, he had his own set of friends, too. Thanks, anyway." She reached out to shake his hand. He took her hand and shook his firmly, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"You haff a firm grip," he complimented. "Haff you thought ov joining Quidditch like 'Arry?"

She wanted to snort at the way he said her friend's name, but, she kept a serious one on, replying with a shudder, "Heck, no. I go vertigo over tall heights. I'd rather keep my feet firmly on the ground, dear good sir. And," she wiggled her fingers gaily, "they have other uses." She took a glance at Professor Snape's direction, who kept his eyes on other students, and motioned a choking gesture, earning a loud laugh from the Quidditch star.

"Zee you around, Ville," he smiled.

Victor turned to Ron, who seemed to be sizing the poor guy up despite the difference in their physical attributes.

She walked over to Harry and the others. Pretty soon, Ron joined them as they walked towards the train station.

"I'll go and check Cho and see if she's okay," Wille chatted.

Hermione encouraged her with a gentle push.

Wille did not need to be told twice. She wandered about, peering through each compartment. She came upon the familiar head of Cho, who was still carrying her luggage with her up to a compartment.

"Cho?" Wille called out timidly.

The Chinese girl looked up solemnly. "Oh…it's you."

Wille held her shoulder gently in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry about Cedric. I know you've heard the sane words, but, I want you to know that you're not alone and that I, too, lost a friend and a brother."

"He never mentioned you," Cho sniffed cautiously.

She laughed meekly. "We barely hang around each other, unless I needed someone older with a clear head to talk to or to help me with my subjects. It was only this year that we grew close. He was the only one who cared enough to ask how I was whenever he saved me from Malfoy and other bullies."

"I'm sorry," Cho hiccupped. She looked down at her Automail and asked, "Did it hurt?"

Wille just shrugged. "At first, because you have to attach it to a part of your body for functions and movement, but, it gets better over time."

They chatted for a bit, moving away slowly from the topic of Cedric. It was by noon that she departed and looked for Harry's compartment. To her surprise, a disfigured Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were lying about the floor just right in front of the compartment. It was like a cross of a land octopus and something else due to the tentacles that littered their faces. She was tempted to step on them or something, but, didn't want to inflict any more ugly damage. Sidestepping them, she slid the compartment door confidently and leaned against its side. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing as she sighed in a mockingly mournful manner, "You know, it is quite unfair that whenever something exciting happens, you guys already have dealt a great damage to our enemies. Woe is me~!" She plopped herself on one of the Weasley twins, smirking. "What's the thing for today?"

While she and Hermione busied themselves talking about the subjects for next year ("May I please borrow your books instead for next year?" Wille asked, while Hermione replied, "I'm not taking most of your subjects, Wille, and the books I have are going to be updated this year, remember?" making her frown), everyone else busied themselves playing Exploding Snap, a game involving a deck of cards that splash a foul smelling liquid against you if you lose.

An hour before arriving at King's Cross, Wille took out an old sketchpad. She recalled Cedric giving it to her once when Malfoy trashed hers last year. She didn't have the heart to use the beautiful notebook for its pages were beautiful and truly sublime to feel. Right now, she wanted to honor Cedric by not letting it go to waste. She then reached out for a charcoal pencil, one she bought after begging timidly on the streets last year for some money when she tried running away from the orphanage again.

It started with a few squares and circles. Each circle and square was slowly forming into an image as she formed the angles into an image. She erased the drawing from time to time, frowning when she couldn't get the hair right. By the moment they stopped, her work was near completion. She could already recognize the boy in her drawing, the boy who left the earth too early, snatched away by the One Without A Nose.

"Let's go, guys," Fred and George grinned together.

Wille looked at her sketch and let a tear drop onto its page. She closed the notebook, packed it into her luggage, and followed her peers into the station.

"You'll be alright…right?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

She turned her head to Hermione with a smile and a surprise. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You're going back to that awful orphanage," Hermione pointed out.

Wille laughed heartily, surprising Hermione, who usually saw a somber version of Wille every end of the year.

"I forgot to tell you and the others, well – Harry and Sonata know," she scratched her head nervously. Clearing her throat, she went on, "I was recently adopted by one of Mustang's friends. I'm now officially Wille Hughes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

She replied, "I forgot, okay? He just gave it to me a while ago, and we were so busy."

Upon seeing Mustang, she went and rushed towards her friends, greeted all of them goodbye, and headed off to her new life.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Somewhere in London…_

He sat by the fireplace, looking intently into the green flames that kept the manor warm. The leather chair was a comfortable one to his reborn body, and it made him think easier.

"You've done well, my servant," he said in his snake-like voice.

He was a bald man with serpentine features. His eyes were a crimson glow, frighteningly cold and calculating. His nose was nonexistent, replaced by the slits snakes are known to have, with his thin lips barely existing. A dark robe covered him from shoulder to foot, his bony countenance menacing all the same.

Reaching out a hand to his right side, he hissed, "Show me."

The servant knelt in front of him, allowing his master to enter his mind.

" _I prefer more of a hands-on kind of thing, professor. I actually enjoy running and less wand action."_

" _That girl with purple hair…who is she?"_

 _A girl sneaking into the library…_

 _The same girl with purple hair sleeping underneath a tree with a book in her hand…_

" _Laire!" the boy he killed called out, making her turn with a bright smile on her face._

 _Her frightened expression at seeing Envy for who he truly was…_

" _It's_ Crucio _," she stared back at Barty, her eyes an unwavering glare. "One of the most brutal spells you could use, that's why it's an unforgivable. Aside from landing you years in Azkaban, it was used by Death Eaters during that cruel wizard's reign."_

Brave…very brave.

" _Why in Hell's breath are we talking about butts?" she asked her friend with an irate expression as they walked towards the Great Hall, who answered, "Because, it's sexist that only men can do that."_

 _The girl hugging Potter with excitement as she exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!"_

 _The same girl with a different hair color dancing with a Dumstrang student…_

" _BOMBARDA!"_

Voldemort removed himself from Barty's mind. With a swish of his hand, Barty left the room eagerly, leaving his lord to mull over things.

 _So much potential, that half blood_ , Voldemort thought eagerly. _So much like her mother. If I could harness that power, such great things she could have done. If she's anything like her mother, she would be also difficult to tame. Headstrong, she was, too. That was years ago, but, now, I know more._

Of course, he, Lord Voldemort, only has the best. He could ignore her blood status and focus on what she can do. The power she showcased was enough to ignite interest within him, just like her mother did.

Looking at the waning moon, he vowed softly, "Bastard Heir of Ravenclaw, you are _mine_."

2


	21. Announcement

Guys, the new book is up! Zähler: The Second Reckoning's first chapter is now here! Please continue to follow our dear golden trio in their journey to destroying Voldemort and the Führer 


End file.
